New Town, Same Heart
by BrucasxNaleyxJeyton27
Summary: Brooke's life was turned upside down when her mother decided to move across the country, to some small town that Brooke never heard of to, live with a man Brooke couldn't remember the name of, yet it maybe a new town but its still the same broken heart...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A couple o f my other stories are coming to an end, so I thought I would put another one up. I may not be as quick to update this one since I want to finish my other ones first, so just review this one and let me know what you think and if I should continue :))**

**

* * *

  
**

"You have to be kidding me! There is no way in hell I am moving with you and some ass that you met all of a few months ago on vacation!" I yelled. My mother was completely insane if she thought I would go for this, my life was crashing around me and I never been more pissed.

"Well you are moving Brooke that is final I don't care what you say!" My mother yelled back slamming the door behind her.

This was ridiculous my world is in LA and I wasn't going to move to some hick town called Tree Hill. My mother was insane if she thought she was going to divorce my dad and move in with some guy she claimed '_she loved_.' Ha love that was a joke it isn't real, it's just something someone made up to get someone else into bed. Ok maybe at one point when I looked into his crystal blue eyes I believed him when he said he loved me, but that was all a lie. He played me, used me and then cheated on me, maybe we were on a break when it happened but it didn't change the fact he slept with someone who was suppose to be my best friend, so maybe someone told him a slept with the person he hated most only a few weeks after we officially broke up and maybe I never confirmed it or denied it. Maybe that was immature and wrong but I just hoped it hurt him as much as it hurt me and by the look and his face it did. However then he left without a word, he destroyed me and left. So when my mother says oh I am in love for the first time to some man I have never laid eyes on you can get why I find it funny.

"I can't believe I am moving." I pouted into my phone to my best friend Sarah, Sarah was the only person I would truly miss, after the mess with my scum of an ex boyfriend I cut myself off from everyone not letting myself get close to the world just Sarah because she wouldn't let me cut her off.

"I know B but think least you can start over I mean you can just forget about all the pain you have felt in LA." Sarah said trying to look on a plus side to this move.

That part I agreed with, I could finally turned down a street and not think of him, walk on the beach and not think about a spot where we made love, or not even love because love was fake. It drove me crazy walking through the mall, the place I love most I might add, and see things and think of him as I passed his favorite store or my favorite store where I would spend hours trying things on just for him to tell me I looked great in anything, then I would sneak him into the dressing room with me. I hated him crossing my mind so much but he did even after all this time the image of him was etched inside my brain and I wanted it out so bad. No matter how many guys I got with, which again I might add was to many which was extremely slutty I know, I couldn't get his face out of my head, his touch, the way he felt on top of me or how after we finished '_fake making love_' he would lean up and kiss me lightly on my lips every time, he would never collapse on top of me like all the other guys did or give me a look of lust, he would just hover over me holding himself up with the small amount of energy he had left and give me this look that I also couldn't forget, whispering he loved me, lie, then he would kiss me lightly before pulling me into him and holding me.

"Ugh!" I groan thinking about the memory as I fall back on my bed, "I just don't want to leave." I protest again but knowing it was no use my parents were divorcing, not a surprise, and my mom was moving and I had to go. The option of staying with my dad was out of the question, he said he would want me to stay but didn't feel comfortable leaving me alone in a house since he traveled so much. Didn't stop him and mom doing it when they were married I don't know why it was such a big deal now, but they both told me to pack and get over it. "I am just going to miss you S." I sigh.

"I am going to miss you too B, but I will come visit as soon as you are all settled in the new town, house and school." Sarah promised her best friend knowing how much she was dreading this, "Now tell me about his guy Bitchtoria is in _love _with." she asked mocking the love part.

"I don't know I couldn't even tell you his damn name, I know right my mother is making me move and I don't know his name."

"She didn't tell you his name?"

"Well I am sure she did I just didn't care to listen, she said she knew him some because he lived here but they hadn't talked in over a year but ran into him again on one of the many vacations she takes." I growl at the thought, god my mom is such a slut, but I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, since I am no princess.

"Well who knows maybe it won't be that bad, does he have any kids?"

"S if I don't know his name you think I will know his family history?" I ask in a duh tone, again my mother probably told me but again I didn't listen.

"I guess that's true, but promise you won't move and forget all about me." Sarah said half joking half serious, Brooke was her best friend and she was going to miss her terribly, she knew how Brooke didn't open up to people so the thought of her being alone in a new town scared her a little bit.

"Ha like I could ever forget my best friend, and in a year I will move back and we will get an apartment together." I smiled at the idea and that was the plan to be honest, in a year I will be 18 graduating from high school and not giving two shits what my parents think.

"Definitely." Sarah smiles on the other end, "But finish packing B because I know you probably think if you don't pack you won't go but you don't pack and your mother will just bitch at you and make you pack anyway, so go ahead now and I will be over in a little for our goodbyes." Sarah frowned at the last part.

"Ok I will see you in about an hour, love ya S." I smile.

"Love you too B."

I throw my phone on the bed and look around my room, it was so empty now, mother had already sent all my stuff to my new hell hold, most my clothes were already there I just had the stuff in my closet to pack. Sarah was right I thought if I didn't pack I wouldn't have to go but I knew my mother would just yell more. I throw my remaining stuff in my suit case then failing back onto my bed, well it wasn't even my bed, it was a twin size bed my mother put in here a few days ago since she sent my bed off to suck ass Tree Hill. "Ugh!" I groan again rolling over on the uncomfortable bed I knew I wouldn't sleep at all tonight which is why I asked Sarah to come over and keep me company, I didn't care that my mother said no, she was making me move and I wasn't going to make it easier for her starting tonight.

I am moving in less than 24 hours to some house I don't know, in a town I didn't know existed and leaving my best friend behind. This was my year, my senior year, I made captain of the cheerleading squad, was student body president (which shocked even me) and was excited to spend it with all my friends but no, not if my mother has a say in it.

UGH!!! My name is Brooke Davis and my mother just ruined my life.

* * *

**REVIEW :))**


	2. Chapter 2

I swear I was on the plane for more than half my life, it was the longest plane ride I had experienced in my whole life, ok maybe I am exaggerating some, ok maybe a lot because me being Brooke Davis does that a lot, but if you dreaded something as much I was dreading this you would agree. After many tears and lots of hugs I finally said bye to Sarah promising that I would call as soon as I got there and tell her all about Tree Hill, North Carolina. Ugh I cannot believe this is my home for the next year, the place is so plain and boring looking. There were all of maybe 6 stop lights in the whole town, nothing like LA I missed LA and I have only been out of it for a day.

"Quit moping." My mother ordered as we drove down a road that in all honesty the longest road in the history of the world, ok again maybe I am exaggerating a bit but still.

"Oh I am sorry mother." I say with my biggest fake smile "Your right I should be excited to be here in this no name town with you of all people away from my life. What was I thinking; I am ecstatic." I smirk; my voice dripping with sarcasm as my mother just rolls her eyes.

"Listen Brooklyn I don't care if you are mad, I am happy and you aren't going to ruin this for me!" she snaps taking her eyes off the road for a second to give me one of her famous death glares she normally does.

"Whatever." I mumbled sinking down deeper in my seat starring out the window as we drove. I was actually surprised to see the house it was pretty gorgeous I must say, it was a dark stone two story house well maybe even three because it looks to have a basement. It had a huge wrap porch that held many flower pots and two rocking chairs, from the driveway I could see a pool in back behind a tall wooden fence, if this is what the outside looked like I could only imagine the inside. Not wanting to like it I slowly get out of the car and look up at the monstrosity that I now call my home.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" My mother smiles looking up at the house, when it clicks that this guy is rich very rich so no wonder she fell so quick into '_fake love._'

"It's alright." I lie as I make my way to the front door. I don't even knock figuring it was my house I could enter at my own will, I was completely taken back by the house, and it truly was amazing. You could tell it had to be all professional decorated which I wasn't complaining about, I was more excited on how awesome it was going to be when I throw a party, which I so definitely am.

"You want to see your room?" My mother ask actually in a sweet tone that I won't lie scared the hell out of me, but I just nodded as we made our way up a flight of stairs, her explaining on the way how her room is down stairs on the main floor, like I really cared to much. We made our way to a hall that was pretty long and made it to my room, I liked how it was set up you walked up like three stairs that had to French doors that opened up. I was surprised to see my room, it was a dark tan color (just like I love) which my big king sized bed in it, but with sheets that weren't mine. They were a dark red well the comforter was the sheets were actually like the room a dark tan color and it was covered with lots of pillows, which I also love. The French doors had this gorgeous silk looking I guess you would call a curtain over the windows of the door to give me privacy. The room was twice as big as mine at home, my dresser was in it and along with some other stuff of mine, like my laptop set up on my computer desk along with my chair, but probably my favorite part of the whole room was that there was a few steps in it like when you entered the room, but this was more of a long step that when lead to a plat form with, two black sofas. It was like my own little living room, with a TV and coffee table. I walked over to it and looked out my window that looked over the backyard where like I thought I noticed earlier was a pool, but the roof was flat that I figured would be a nice tanning place. Across from my window was another window that led into what I guess was another bedroom, or some sorts of office, the blinds were closed so I wasn't sure.

"You like it?" I heard my mother's voice ask as I turn to face her.

"It's ok." I lie crossing my arms over my chest; truth was I loved it but no way in hell I was going to let her think it.

"Well, I am going to go get settled in my room, if you want to get settled you can or you can take the car and look around town." She said in her normal bitter tone as she walked out of the room. I figured I could unpack but I didn't want to so exploring the town was my next option not that it would take long seeing how damn small this place was.

I got in the car driving around the town; it was actually kind of cute all the little shops and restaurants, I decide to park and maybe wander some into stores and look around. I walked into some store and knew I was already in heaven, it was a clothing store and no one loves clothes more than Brooke Davis, and with daddy's credit card in my pocket I figure the least he can do for making me move was buy me some outfits for my new school year in shit hole Tree Hill High.

"Wow you can shop." I heard a voice say from behind me as I held about a million different pieces of clothes in my hand. I turn around to see a little brown headed girl laughing with some red head girl next to her. "I mean I just saw you walk in and you have all that all ready." She said pointing to my hand.

"Umm.. Yeah I guess I got overly excited." I shrug a little embarrassed.

"Oh its ok Rach here does the same thing," the girl smiled making me smile back "I'm Haley James." She smiles reaching out her hand.

"Brooke Davis." I smile back taking it, I like this girl I don't know why in the short amount of time standing her she already reminded me of Sarah, Shit I forgot to call her oh well guess I will call her when I get home, well not home but back to the house.

"And this is Rachel Gatina." Haley said pulling me out of my thoughts and too the red head next to her.

"Hi." The girl half smiles.

"Umm.. hey." I smile back.

"Are you new? Because I know pretty much everyone, well their face and I haven't seen yours before." Rachel asked looking me up and down. Ok not so sure I like this girl.

"Oh umm… yeah I am I just moved here from LA. More like I was dragged here from LA." I growl still thinking about how unbelievably screwed up all this was.

"Oh." The Rachel girl smiled actually kind of nice now "I moved here last year, well more like dragged here too, so I know how you feel."

"Yes but then you met my amazingness and it made the move worth it." Haley laughed putting her arm around Rachel who just laughed making me laugh; ok maybe they weren't so bad after all.

"Yeah, yeah." Rachel says playfully rolling her eyes at who I assume is one of her best friends. "Well anyway, you going to Tree Hill I take it."

"Yup, will be starting there this year, I am a senior."

"Well we are too." Haley grinned, ok I really like this girl she is so…so… so nice. "Just stick with us and it will be painless I promise." She smiles looping her arm through mine as we walk toward the register "Come on Davis let's get you all these clothes and we will show you all around this town we call home."

I nod and walk over to the register paying for my stuff, as we all headed out. Rachel and Haley showed my around the town some as we laughed, them informing of people who to avoid and people of limits such as someone named Nathan who is apparently with Haley. Rachel called the golden couple, Mr. and Miss. Tree Hill; she laughed getting a playful shove from Haley. I just laughed at them thinking maybe this town wouldn't be too bad I mean I already made two friends, well I guess you call them friends other then Sarah I hadn't had a real friend since well _him _and he wasn't a friend he was someone I loved, but he didn't love me back he just used me, but now that love turned to hate and I truly hated him, he ruined my life and broke my heart asshole.

Soon the fun came to an end when my mother called yelling for me to get home so I could meet my new family. Family ha again I laugh; she was moving in with the guy not marrying him he was not my family; he would never be my family. I told them goodbye and they told me to call them to meet them in the morning to show me around some more and introduced to their friends, with a quick smile and nod I said bye and climbed into the car and drove back to meet the_ fake_ _family._

Walking in the house I was dreading what was about to happen. "Mother." I call hearing her inform me she was in the living room. I walk in to see her and some decent looking man sitting on the couch. They both stood up when I entered, I didn't even know the man yet and I could tell by his arrogant smile I already hated him, maybe because I have seen that arrogant smile before or maybe because he took me away from my life but this guy I knew for a fact I already despised him.

"Dan Scott." He grinned reaching his hand out shaking my hand like I was some sort of business partner or something; I just raised my eye brow thinking this guy couldn't be serious, no way at all. He spoke two words and I hated him, not that it was his fault just because of his last name more than anything _Scott _one of the most common and annoying names I ever heard.

"Brooke." I finally speak keeping my eyes on this man who seems to have my mother so giddy but I knew it was more of his bank account then his heart.

"Well it is finally nice to meet you, your mother has told me a lot about you. All good things I must add." He smiled. I look over at my mother good things my mother never speaks good of me and by the look she was giving me I could tell she was informing me to behave so I plaster my biggest fake smile I have and speak.

"Yes Mr. Scott she had told me a lot about you too." I lied I knew nothing about this man, other than his house was gorgeous and he did a very nice job on my room.

"Oh please call me Dan."

"Well _Dan _your house is lovely and thank you so much for my room." I smile.

"Well it's your house too and you welcome, I did my best with what your mom described that you liked. Also she told me that your car was left in LA so being as I own a dealership I brought you one home, I mean if that's ok with your mom of course." My mom just smiled nodding it was ok as Dan handed me a pair of keys. "It's in the garage if you want to see it."

"I would love too." I lied again, truth was I didn't care and there was no way in hell this man was going to buy my love, I am not like my mother you can't just buy me nice things and expect me to fall all over you no way in hell. However when I walked into the garage I thought maybe Dan was better at this game then I was, there was the most gorgeous car I ever seen Dan had gotten me a Mustang Convertible, a red freaking Mustang Convertible, can you freaking believe that. I really didn't want to like this guy but I love this car, with the black leather interior and the system I knew would be amazing.

"Your mother told me you like red." He whispered and it took all I could not to throw my arms around him and tell him thank you.

"Yeah I do." is all I say figuring it would work "Thank you."

"Well figured you need something to drive to school in and just around in." he shrugged like it was no big deal. "Now let's go meet the rest of my family." He says all but pulling me back into the house as I see a girl trying her best to tip toe out of the house.

"Well if it isn't… oh I am sorry I don't know your name, are you Libby, or are you Jennifer?" Dan asked like he was use to seeing half naked girls sneaking towards his front door.

"Umm.. I'm Jessica, Mr. Scott." The girl answered a little embarrassed.

"Oh you're a new one of my son's conquest I take it." He smirked, I just looked up at this guy, was he for real; you don't say that to a girl even if it's true. This girl looked mortified and the urge I had earlier to hug this man was replaced by the urge to kick him. "Well go on and leave, I am sure I won't see you again." He said waving her out as she just looked down opening the door and running out of the house like her life dependent on it. "Son gets your ass down here!" Dan yelled, that won't lie made me jump, his nice tone from earlier was gone and like the girl I myself wanted to run.

"What!" I heard the voice snap as he made his way down the stairs. I was looking at the door still in completely shock by what just happened, until I turn to the stairs and my heart stopped, no it didn't stop it fell into my stomach and stopped. There was no way in hell he was standing in front of me on this stairs shirtless I might add. He looks just as stunned to see me stopping on the steps half way down and starring at me like I had two heads or something.

"Brooke …" Dan said snapping my face away from _his _and too Dan who smiled "This is my son." He smiled looking up at _him _then back at me "Lucas."

* * *

**Review : ))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brooke's POV**

"No, no, no" I said closing my eyes shaking my head thinking if I did it long enough that when I opened them again he would be gone. However when I did he wasn't gone he just stood there still not moving staring at me "You're not here, no you're not here." I say trying again to shake him out of my head, but this time when I open my eyes he is still there but with that arrogant smirk that I hate yet loved at the same time.

"Brookie, what you doing in my house? You miss me or something?" He smirks and by his voice I swear I am going to be physically sick.

"Wait you know each other?" my mother asks, and I just turn looking at her. God how is she so dumb I dated this guy for almost a year and then spent many nights crying myself to sleep over him and my mother didn't even know it. I close my eyes again not going to let myself cry. But wait why is he being so arrogant like I wanted to see him is he kidding me I never wanted to see this asshole again in my life now... Oh My God I am living with him are you kidding. No Brooke don't let yourself get upset you are stronger and better than this and you are just going to knock that smirk off his face.

"Oh yes." I say with the biggest smile "He was actually just another notch in the very, very long belt of Brittany's." I shrug and watch as his smirk fades into a scowl _Point one goes to Brooke_. "You remember Britt don't you mother?"

"Umm… only a little." She says but I know she doesn't and I am actually glad because if she remembers Brittany she would remember Lucas and I wasn't going to let Lucas know how I spent months of my life locked away in my bedroom crying over his sorry ass.

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

I honestly can't believe she was here, in my house. God I missed her but there was no way in hell I would ever in my life let her know that. She still looks just as beautiful though her hair is a little longer, but it's still that dark brown and her smile is a fake one, knowing her as well as I did and how close we were I know for a fact when she puts that fake smile on, her clothes are hugging her ever curve perfectly and trust me I know every curve of her body very well. I know every scar, ever freckle, I know everything about her body and staring at her now I have to stop myself from licking my lips at her. I try to act smug not happy to see her when in all reality I just want to hug her and tell her how much I missed her but I don't, instead I stand on the stairs making stupid remarks. However she is just as good with her Brittany comment, yes me and Brittany slept together but Brooke and I were on a break so it wasn't cheating, well at least that's how I see it. Still the comment cuts deep, I shake it off as she begins to speak again.

"Well I am going to head to bed, nice to meet you Dan." She smiles with her dimples in clear view "Night to all." She says as she walks up the steps towards me with her eyes full of hate burning holes through me. Her body brushes against mine and just by that little touch I feel a shot of goose bumps take over my body. Though I have had my fair share of girls, hell I just had a girl who left all of 5 minutes ago who I hope Brooke saw, but even with that none of them sent that shiver through my body, made my skin burn with need of their touch like Brooke Davis. My Brooke Davis, however not mine anymore I messed that up, well we both messed that up and both are too stubborn to admit it.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

God I touched his arm, more grazed his arm and I just wanted to throw him up against the near wall, which was pretty close and rip all his clothes off. I throw one more glance at the stairs and he is just standing there not looking at me as I walk down the hall to my room. This was going to be hard, a year in the same house as my ex, my ex that totally f*ed me over. I don't know if I can do this, I just need to talk to Sarah have her tell me what to do.

I climb through my window and sit on the flat roof I noticed earlier, knowing that I know Lucas Scott and he would ease drop on my phone call, or worse my mother would then realize I am in love with my new roommate, NO I don't love him because that is fake, fake love. I know it's late in LA but I need to talk to my best friend, I have to get her to help me with this hell of a situation I am in.

"_Well hello B how is Tree Hill._" I heard her cheery voice say and with that all the emotion I had been holding in so I wouldn't cry in front of him came out, in loud sobs and large tear drops and again I hate Lucas Scott for doing this to me. "_Oh my god B what is wrong?_"

"He…it…he…here…" I gasped out and know everything I said made no since what so ever, I need to get myself together I need to pull it together, he is Freaking Lucas Scott not Brad Pitt.

"_B I have no idea what you just said, I don't think there were even words in that._" She says with a laugh that made me laugh some and get my emotions together.

"He is here S, Lucas is here." I breathe out and I hear her gasp on the other line and then the phone I swear hit the ground, making me laugh.

"_You are kidding me right?_"

"No the asshole is in my house, he is my mother's fake love son. God I am so stupid how did I get myself into this?" How could I not listen when my mom told me his name was Dan Scott, or that he had two sons, how did I not put those two together, Lucas never spoke much of his father just about he hated him, much like my mother, we never mentioned names to each other and that pisses me off more, damn he is such an ass.

"_Oh my god Brooke, that…that is crazy._"

"I know why do I have the worst luck in the world?" I ask but get side tracked by a light turning on in the room across from me "You have got to be shitting me." I say more to myself, this house has like a million rooms and the ass is across from mine. "His room is right next to mine S what the hell!"

"_You sure it's him and not someone else?_" she tried to reason but I know its him, my mother told me she was downstairs on the main floor and I know Dan and her are sharing a room, Gross!

"It's him Sarah and I think I am going to be sick."

"_No you're not!_" Sarah snaps at me "_You are Brooke Penelope Davis and you are over that bastard, it doesn't matter if he is there or not! You will get it together, and be fine. Don't let him ruin this for you, don't let him make this stay for you worse!_" Sarah orders and I nodded knowing she can't see me but still "_And it will piss him off more if you act like it doesn't bother you, so do that Brooke act like you don't give shit._"

"Your right, I can do this I am Brooke Freaking Davis! I don't need to worry about some asshole." I agree "But I need you S, please come visit me." I beg, I need my best friend especially the first week here, I need her.

"_B I thought you were going to get settled first, you know enjoy the town._"

"That was before I saw _him, _please, I start school in about a week and you don't have school for another two weeks, so please." I beg through the phone.

"_I will come, but you think your mom will care?_"

"I don't give shit if she cares, just go book that flight and be here soon!" I order and she laughs.

"_Ok see you in like two days, love ya B._"

"Thank you, and love you too S." I smile hanging up; knowing right now all I need is a long hot shower.

The water feels so good rushing over my body, it's so relaxing and calming. I always loved hot steamy showers unlike Lucas, when he would join me he would always turn it down some which drove me nuts, but we always made our own heat. Just standing here I can almost feel his lips running over my body, and his rough hands sliding down my back, I can for a brief second taste his lips that I have missed tasting so much over the months that have passed, but I shake my head of those thoughts, I hate him, I hate him so much.

I climb out of the shower and the room is filled with steam just like I like it. I wrap my towel tight around my body run a brush throw my hair, brushing my teeth to get ready for bed.

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

I still can't believe she is in my house, just down the hall from me. I won't lie and say I didn't miss her because I did, but not anymore that feeling of missed passed as soon as I pictured her in bed with Jason Allen, that guy was such a dick and yet she slept with him. I ask her why and all she said was you slept with Brittany but that was completely different I was drunk and her sluty friend came on to me and we were broken up. She says it didn't matter we were broken up barely a week, but I was hurting and I need someone and Brittany was there, it meant nothing I felt nothing, but I could tell to her it meant everything.

I can't seem to get what she is doing out of my head, the look on her face when she saw me or the way she kept shaking her head as to get me out of it, as if it made me not standing on the steps, but I was and now I am in the bedroom right near hers. My clock is flashing that its only 10 but my body feels so drained, maybe it was because I woke up so early or that I saw a ghost pop back into my life like that, or maybe it's because I had some ok sex like an hour ago. Ok sex ha when did I start thinking like that, oh yeah when I met Brooke Davis. The way that girl made my body shake and shiver but in a good way, I knew no one else could do it, and no one has since. I hate that she did that to me, ruin the great feeling of sex that I use to love but now ever girl I am with I compare to her which isn't fair but still. Brooke had a way of just looking at me that made me tingle, the way she bit her bottom lip when we were in a group and I knew what she was feeling and thinking, the way that when I would drive down the road she would sit in my lap, running her hands all over my body and kisses all over my neck, which made it very hard to drive, among other things.

But right now I just want to stop thinking about her and get ready for bed and wake up hoping this is some sick twisted dream Why the hell didn't I listen to Dan when he talked about the people moving in and why the hell didn't I pay attention to the computer desk or dresser, how the hell did I not notice the damn bed, the bed I have seen in many times, had sex in many times and slept in many times, god Lucas you are such a dumbass.

* * *

**General POV**

Lucas made his way down to his bathroom, passing Brooke's room as he did; he thought about going in talking to her saying something, anything but there wasn't much to say to someone when you both completely hate each other.

"Lucas!" Brooke screamed when the bathroom door flew open and her still standing there in a towel, "What the hell get out of here!" she ordered pulling her towel closer to her body but of course he just stood there with that arrogant smirk.

It took him by surprised at first, seeing her in just her towel, body still wet from the shower, Lucas felt his breath catch in his throat when he first looked at her, but he knocked that feeling away instead put up his not give a shit attitude and leaned up against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling at her. "It's not like its anything I haven't seen before." He shrugged and he swore he could almost see the steam coming out of her ears of hatred.

"Not the point! You self-centered bastard, I am in here so get the hell out." She ordered again but he just walked in shutting the door behind him ignoring her, "Lucas!" she screamed. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked as he pulled his shirt off his perfectly toned body, "If you are thinking what I think you're thinking I will kick your ass!"

"Now who is the self-centered one," he smirked "And hate to bust your bubble baby but I need a shower." He shrugged and kind of enjoyed the death look she gave him.

"There is like 10 other bathrooms in the place, go to one of those!"

"Umm… no," he smirked pulling off his pants and stood there in just his boxer and truth be if Brooke didn't hate him so much she would be completely turned on by this, "You see baby,"

"Don't call me that!" Brooke hissed through clenched teeth, maybe when they dated he could call her baby, or his Pretty Girl but now it just made her feel ill.

Lucas just laughed, he was enjoying pissing her off, didn't matter if he once was completely in love with this girl and wished to cause her no harm, now he hated her and wished to piss her off beyond belief. "Well _baby_," he said smuggle and Brooke just rolled her eyes "this is my bathroom, it's on my hall and you can just find another one." He winked turning on the shower and slipping out of the last bit of clothing that was on his, "Now if you want to join you are more than welcome." He smirked as he noticed Brooke run her eyes up and down his naked body.

Brooke looked at him in front of her for a moment then just smiled at him, it was a devilish smile he used to love and he thought for a few seconds that she would join him and he didn't even have to work hard for that to happen. Brooke slowly moved towards him pushing herself against his naked body and running her finger nails slowly up his body knowing it gave him goose bumps all over, knowing after all this time she knew exactly where to touch him to turn him on.

"Hmm…" Brooke grinned as she slowly kissed his neck and ran small kiss up to his ear lobe and biting softly and she heard him let out a small moan and she knew she had him right where she wanted him, so she moved her lips to his ear and whispering "Enjoy you cold shower asshole." Then grabbing her stuff and skipping out.

"Bitch!" Lucas yelled as she slammed the door. He should have known; he was good always had been but Brooke, Brooke Davis was always better.

* * *

**Review :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brooke's POV**

Getting out of bed that morning was not what I wanted to be doing. I didn't want to get out bed because if I did then I would see _him_ and this sick twist of fate would be real. I still can't believe that he is in my house, well his house but still not the point. I can't believe he is here and he is back in my life and then I can't believe he asked me to shower with him, was he shitting me. Ok so maybe for a full second when he was standing there naked and his toned abs and arms in my face among other things; that I thought about jumping into the shower with him and feel the body I haven't felt in a year but I shook that off quick. But now I am lying in my bed, clock blinking it's almost 10:30 and I didn't want to go downstairs and face him again.

"Brooklyn come down for breakfast." I hear my mother's annoying voice call.

"Well there goes the staying in bed all day plan…" I growl to myself and I slowly threw myself out of the bed and get dressed.

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

Ok so I sit here with my father and Brooke's mother talk about their happy life together. I still can't believe what has occurred last night occurred. I still can't believe the girl that I thought I loved so much at one point was now just down the hall from me. God I wish I could say I didn't miss her and that the look of her last night in the bathroom still didn't make my heart race and body tingle but that would be a lie, and I can lie to my brother and to my best friends and even to Brooke but I can't lie to myself; no matter how hard I have tried I can't and the fact is I still miss her. Do I love her anymore no, hell no she slept with someone else and I can't get that thought out of my head so I don't love her, I don't love Brooke Davis anymore….Did that sound convincing?

But I guess the truth is none of it matters because I betrayed her; I can admit that and I also can see the look on her face when I lost her to that day.

_Flashback_

"_Hey…" I smile as I walk into Brooke's room. We have been broken up for about a week and in the time we have I made a mistake, a big one and I need her to know I need to tell her before someone else does._

"_Hey," she smiles softly as she walks over hugging me and I hold onto her tight afraid to let go because I'm afraid I will never get to hold her again. "I have missed you so much." She whispers and I feel my heart breaking right there all over again._

"_I missed you too." I whispered back as I lean my forehead against hers._

"_I'm sorry for it all Lucas I am, please know how sorry I am." She cries and I just want to tell her it's ok hug her and forget what has happened over the last week._

"_I know baby, I know. It's not your fault I'm sorry how I acted, I'm sorry." I tell her and she just nods._

"_I love you so much." She whispers up to me and before I can even tell her it back she crashes her lips into mine and everything that has happened just seems to disappear, that all that matters is me and her in this moment and her in my arms._

_We stumble over to her bed falling back onto it as she lets me deepen the kiss. I let my tongue roam her mouth as her hand trails down my back grabbing onto my shirt and pulling it over my head, letting it fall to the floor. I pull back to look at her to make sure she is ready, that her body and heart will be ok with this, with what we are about to do, "Are you sure you are ready? We can wait if you want?" she just smiles that Brooke Davis smile I love so much "I'm fine." She whispers and I smile leaning down capturing my lips back on hers. Her phone starts to ring and we both try to ignore it but it continues and is completely ruining the moment we are in. _

"_Just a minute." She smiles grabbing the phone and I just move my lips to her neck and hear her let out a giggle as she answers her phone._

"_Hello?" I hear her say but I also know that by what I am doing to her right now she isn't really listening, "Umm…girl I love you but I am kind of busy right now." She smiles into her phone and I just want her to hang up, so we can keep doing something we both have been begging to do for the past few weeks._

"_Baby please hang up," I beg her and she nods as I lean up looking at her and smiling as she rubs her finger softly over my lip, but then she stops and I feel her body tense under me._

"_What?" she chokes out and I see the tears forming in her eyes and my heart breaks because I can tell by her look she knows, I grab the phone out of her hand as she just stays looking at me "Hello?" I ask and hear Kelly on the other line and saying she has to go and she was sorry._

_I close the phone and she just looks at me and I feel sick, "Is it true?" she whispers and I just look down at her and run my hand over her cheek "Lucas is it true?" she asks again but this time more of a yell._

"_Brooke…" I sigh not knowing what to say and she just pushes me off her._

"_Oh my god." She cries covering her hand over her mouth; as I just sit there not knowing what to say what to do. I messed up bad and now I see what I did breaking the person I love most._

"_Brooke…" I sigh walking towards her and grab her hand and she jumps at my touch, she has never jumped or tensed up by my touch and that scares me._

"_Just leave Lucas!" she yells and I can tell her head is yelling for me to go, leave her alone but I know her heart is begging for me to fight for her; fix what has happened and I want to; I want her to know how sorry I am._

"_Please just listen to me please," I beg and she just keeps shaking her head at me not wanting me to talk as I move closer to her "Baby please listen it wasn't like that please."_

"_How is it not like that Luke?" she whispers at me I can hear all pain in her voice._

"_I...I don't know, ok I was drunk and we were at a party and you weren't there. We were broken up." I try to defend my actions, try to make what I did not seem as bad but knowing that's a lie. I slept with someone else and that someone else was supposed to be Brooke's friend, one of her close friends and anything I say won't make what I did ok._

"_We were broken up a week Lucas. A week and we were broken up because... because…" and she stops she can't even say the reason behind it and I know it's all because no matter how much she says she is fine and that everything is for the best she isn't. What happened killed her, crushed her and when she needed me most I left; I got mad and left. Now she is crying tears streaming freely down her face with no hope of stopping and I just want to hold her in my arms and make it better but I can't. I see the broken girl in front of me as she walks over to the window looking out at the water and I hear her let out a sob and it breaks me I can't take knowing I caused her pain._

"_I know ok I know and I'm sorry god I am so sorry." I repeat walking up behind her and wrapping my arms tight around her burying my head in her neck, "I'm sorry baby I am so sorry. Please." I beg and I feel her body fall back into mine and I tighten my grip on her as she continues to cry. "I wish it didn't happen and I am sorry it was a mistake it was such a mistake." I say as I kiss her neck softly feeling my own eye burn with tears._

"_No…" she cries getting out of my grip and walking away from me "God this can't be happening." She whispers as she sits on the bed._

"_God I'm sorry I am sorry. I don't know how to fix this, but I will fix it please tell me what to do and I will fix it. I will I promise, I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you." I tell her and I see her sit on her bed with her head in her hands crying. A cry I never heard before, not from her, she doesn't cry and she is crying uncontrollably. "Baby pleases," I plead taking her hand and pulling her towards me "I love you." I tell her leaning my forehead against hers "God I love you so much."_

"_Yeah and screwing Brittany proves that love." She hisses pushing away from me and I close my eyes knowing that I can't say anything._

"_I'm sorry; I don't know what else to say."_

"_Nothing Lucas there is nothing to say. And your right we are broken up so it doesn't matter nothing matters. Go do whatever you want, go have sex with whoever you want. I don't care!" Brooke screamed._

"_Brooke please." I am begging for her to understand, begging for her to get that I don't want anyone but her. "Please!"_

"_Get out Lucas!" she yells but I don't want to leave I don't want things to end like this._

"_Come on Pretty Girl." I say grabbing her hand but she just pulls back and slaps me right across the face and I feel my check burning but I feel more pain by the look on her face, the look in her eyes._

"_Just leave!" she yells again. "I hate you!" and there it was, the three words I didn't want to hear but knew I might and it hurt worse than I thought it would have. They cut deeper than I thought anything ever could, "Just get the hell out of my house and the hell out of my life!" she screams running to her bathroom and slamming the door._

"_Brooke…" I call through the closed door, where I hear her crying. "I'm sorry" I whisper as I rest my hands on the door and my head against it wishing to everything that lets me in but she doesn't so I just leave._

_Flashback Over_

Leaving that day might have been a mistake in my mind, but about two week later I was told how she slept with someone else, someone I couldn't stand. I was only in town for about another month until my family moved and I never told her, never left a note just left, however that month sucked, we didn't speak to each other unless it was short smartass comments when we were around friends, but there was still the look we both shared, one I know no one noticed but her. It was a look of want and need and lust and still a look of love, I just hope I have erased that look from my face now that she is living down the hall.

"Brooklyn come down for breakfast." I hear Victoria yell pulling me out of all thoughts, but then I think about her name her mother used. Brooke hates that name, her name is Brooke not Brooklyn and I don't know why her mother calls her that.

"I'm coming…" I hear Brooke groan and as she enters the kitchen. I know it's time to turn on my not give a shit attitude. I must admit though Brooke looks pretty hot in her short shorts and tight brown top, hell who am I kidding she always looks pretty damn hot.

"Nice of you to join us." Her mother smiles.

"Yeah whatever." Brooke mumbles as she walks over to make her some coffee.

"Well Victoria and I are going to be going out for a little awhile, Lucas will you be sure to take care of Brooke, you know show her around?" Dan asks me and I know it's more of an order than anything else so I just nod as they say goodbye and walk out.

"Well _baby_ I see you are still not a morning person." I whisper to her as she makes her coffee and though I see the pissed off look on her face I can also see the goose bumps she got by how close I was to her and my hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Don't call me that!" she hisses and I try to hold back the laugh, truth is sometimes it's just a habit calling her that, the first time it was a slip of the tongue now I just do it because it pisses her off.

"Aww, come on you use to love when I called you baby." I smirk and she just rolls her eyes at me.

"Can't you annoy someone else?" she asks.

"Probably but no one so fun." I smirk "But I am going out do whatever with yourself." I wink waking out smacking her on the butt and making her slap my arm. I just walk out laughing.

"God I hate you!" she yells as I about to exit the house and I just love it more.

"I love you too baby." I smile slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

God I hate him so much, he is such an arrogant asshole who thinks everyone is in awe of him. Truth is when he left and yelled he loved me even though I know it was just to annoy me a part of my felt my heart flutter by it. Dumb I know but for a year I haven't heard those words fall from those lips and I couldn't help but slightly enjoy hearing it again from him. However my phone starts going off next to me and that fluttering feeling I felt is lost and I grab it quickly seeing it was Haley.

"Hey girlie girl." I smile into the phone, even knowing her all of 3 hours I already like the girl, she is so honest and sweet, and I know she well be a quick friend and Rachel probably too.

"_Well hello Tiger I was wondering what you are doing today?_"

"Nothing planned, why you got something going on?"

"_No not really but me and some friends are meeting at the River Court and I was wondering if you wanted to join you know meet everyone_" _Haley offers._

"That sounds fun. Trust me I need to meet more people._" _I say rolling my eyes at the ass I have already met, well I have known but still.

"_Great, I am at my house with Rachel you can come by here and we will head out._"

"Sounds great." I smile as Haley gives me her address and I finish my coffee and re brush my teeth then head out. Excited to meet new people and become closer to Haley and Rachel.

* * *

**General POV**

Brooke got to Haley's house and all three girls sat around talking while Haley finished getting ready to go. After about half an hour they were heading to the thing they called a River Court and Brooke still had no clue what that was.

"So are you liking Tree Hill?" Haley asks as they pulled up parking to car.

"Umm...it's ok not crazy about my living arraignments but the town seems nice." Brooke answered as she noticed a few guys playing on the basketball court.

"Yeah well least you have us." Rachel smiled as they got out of the car and headed over to the guys.

"Yes I will have to…" Brooke started but stopped when she saw someone standing on the court talking to the guys, someone she would never forget "Is that…" she whispered to herself as she moved closer "NATHAN!!" Brooke squealed causing everyone to turn and look at her, and to Brooke's dismay she also notices Lucas there but right now she doesn't care, Nathan is there, someone she has loved so much and they became close and was extremely happy to see him.

"Brooke?" she heard him say as he starred at her.

"NATEY!" She squealed again running over and jumping in his arms as he picked her up spinning her around.

"I think she knows him." Rachel whispered to Haley.

"You think." Haley said rolling her eyes as she made her way over to her new friend and boyfriend.

"Brookie what you doing here?" Nathan asked placing her back on the ground completely missing the eye roll from his brother.

"I moved here," she smiled.

"You moved here Brookie that's great!" he smiled truly excited to see the cheery brunette he hasn't seen in over a year.

"Nathan can we play now?" Lucas snapped not wanting to see his brother be all friendly to his ex.

"Wait a second..." Nathan said turning to look at his brother "Luke how come you don't seem more surprised by this?" Nathan asks not sure why his brother is so calm, why he isn't upset she is here and why he didn't seem at all surprised when she showed up here.

"Because you see our great father is dating Brooke's mom." Lucas said and watched as his brothers jaw dropped, "Oh and your Brookie here lives down the hall from me."

"Wow that's a little awkward," Nathan says with a dry laugh getting an eye roll from both his brother and friend he hasn't seen in forever. "I mean Dan sharing a bed and doing god knows what with the mother of a girl you…"

"NATHAN!" Lucas cut in making his brother shut up, he knew how weird it was and he knew that the fact the girl he spent so many times sneaking into her house at night was now leaving a hall away from him, he knew all that and he didn't need his brother sharing it with all his friends.

"Yeah well anyway," Brooke cut in not wanting to talk about her and Lucas "I was so caught up with the fact I live with your asshole brother I totally forgot that my favorite Scott and best friend was going to be around." Brooke smiled.

"Awe baby you were never the smart one." Lucas smirked taking a shot and for about the millionth time since Brooke had been there got an eye roll from the brunette.

"Natey please tell me you live with me, and save me from the jackass you call a brother." Brooke pleaded thinking things would be a little better if Nathan was there. Though her and Lucas had a falling out she loved Nathan he took care of her very much like a big brother.

"Sorry Brookie I don't; I live with my mom." Nathan told her and saw the sad look she got "But I will visit you there and save you from the jackass I call my brother." Nathan laughed and Lucas just rolled his eyes punching his brother in the arm. "Damn dude." Nathan says rubbing his arm from his hit.

"Lucas will you not be a dick for like ten minutes," Brooke hisses at her ex who mumbles a whatever at her and takes a seat on a bench next to some little guy Brooke didn't know "But thanks Nate." Brooke smiled hugging him again "I've missed you."

"Missed you too buddy." Nathan smiled, but both pulled away when they heard a cough, "Oh hey Hales, Rach..." Nathan smiled hugging his girlfriend "Wait did you just come here with Brooke?"

"Yeah we meet her yesterday shopping but she didn't tell us she knew you, or Lucas." Haley said a little confused "How do you know each other?"

"Oh umm…" Nathan said looking at his brother then old best friend.

"Well actually I knew Nate in LA." Brooke smiled proudly.

"Oh you two didn't like date or something?" Haley asked nervous to know that answer, she liked Brooke she did but Haley couldn't lie she was gorgeous and really didn't want to know if she dated her boyfriend or did anything with her boyfriend that she hadn't done with him.

"What? Gross no." Brooke said quickly getting a laugh from the group, and for the first time since seeing him getting a small smile from Lucas, a smile she didn't realize she missed until now.

"Well thanks Brookie make me feel good about myself." Nathan mocked being hurt.

"Oh Natey you know it's not like that." Brooke said rolling her eyes and turning to Haley "Nate was like my big brother, dating him would just be gross." Brooke explained and they all nodded.

"Well what about Luke?" Rachel asked noticing the death glares the two had been sharing and also the glares that weren't really glares more like I want to take you home and tear all your clothes off.

"Who are you friends?" Brooke asked changing the subject.

"Oh Brookie are you embarrassed to admit the truth?" Lucas teased.

"Nope, I just want to know who these hot guys are standing around." Brooke smirked back.

"What's the truth?" Haley asked.

"That Lucas is an ass, and I hate him." Brooke shrugged, "Nathan is the good Scott." She smiled wrapping her arm around the younger Scott's waist, "You did good Hales, and I just feel dumb I didn't put it all together sooner." Brooke smiled and Haley smiled back nodding knowing she had a great boyfriend.

"But I think I will introduce you all," Nathan said trying to ignore the pissed look of his brother "Brookie this is Junk, Fergie, Skills, Mouth, Jake and Tim. Guys this is Brooke."

"Well hello boys." Brooke smiled with a wave.

"Damn girl you are fine." Tim said and Brooke just kind of looked at him.

"Ignore him we don't let him out much," Rachel laughed.

"Oh it's ok, and thanks Tim." Brooke smiled "Nice too meet you all."

"Yeah great guys we have all met Brooke, Brooke you have met all the guys now are we going to play ball or act like we give a shit about what Brooke is actually saying?" Lucas snapped annoyed with the attention his friends were giving his ex girlfriend, even if they didn't know it was his ex.

"Oh baby don't be jealous," Brooke teased figuring if he could piss her off with the name she could do the same.

"Oh trust me _Brooklyn _I am not jealous." Lucas said stepping close to her, as everyone but Nathan stood confused looking at the ex lovers.

"You sure? I mean Broody I always told you green just wasn't your color." Brooke smiled back and saw how he tensed up at the nickname she used. She wasn't sure why it seemed to hit a nerve when she called him that but it did, the attitude he was giving her disappeared and then it was replaced with his body getting all tight and him going all quiet and part of her wished she could take back saying it.

"Let's just play." Lucas said stepping away from her and shooting the ball, as the girls and Mouth went to sit on the bleachers and the rest of the guys played.

* * *

**Review :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok so here is the time line for everything, it changed some since the beginning of the story so just from now on go with this one. Brooke met Lucas when she just turned 16, they dated for almost a year but then he left a couple months back. Brooke is 17 now but will be 18 soon and Lucas is already 18 along with Nathan. Also**** Karen lives in Tree Hill still, she still owns her café and everything but doesn't really know Brooke. Lucas lived with Dan and Nathan in California as Deb and Karen lived in Tree Hill. The boys lived here a couple years when they were younger until Dan decided to move and took the boys with him but the boys saw their moms when they came to visit and they came every summer to see their moms and stayed for usually most the summer, that's how they are so close with Jake, Peyton and Haley and everyone. **I hope that makes some since but Read the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy :))

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

"So Luke you going to tell me about you and Brooke?" Jake asks me and I tense up. I knew this topic would come up sooner or later but not sure how I would explain it. Brooke and the girls left earlier and then about half an hour ago, the rest of the guys left leaving just Jake and I, which I prefer. I mean if I am going to explain Brooke to anyone it will be Jake.

"I don't know what you mean man." I try to play off still debating in my head if I want to talk about this.

"Ok I'm not dumb, I see the tension between you too and I also see the part of you that wants to jump her bones. Yet it's not the same bone jumping look you have given to girls before it's…its different."

"Yeah…" I mumble to myself taking a sip of my water and staring out at the river in front of me.

"So tell me, what is the deal between you two?" Jake repeats and I just sat there a second.

"We have history," I shrug "Long bad history that shadows us both in not such a great light. Actually it shows me in a terrible light." I tell him and its true, I can hate her all day for sleeping with someone else but I did it first I messed up first. Well her parents messed up things first, and then I messed up things next.

"So you two dated?" he asks and I just nod "How long did ya'll date?"

"Almost a year." I answer and get sad at the thought.

"Well, did you?" Jake trails off and I can tell he isn't sure if he is supposed to ask or not.

"Did I what?"

"Did you like…"

"Did I love her? Is that what you are trying to ask if so just ask it." I get a little angry and immediately feel bad, I'm not mad at him, none of this is his fault; he is just trying to be my friend, "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to snap, just…" I pause not even sure what I was trying to say "Yeah I loved her."

"Loved, or love?" He ask and I'm not even sure how to answer that question, wait yes I do I hate her she hates me, no love no nothing. "Well how did you meet?" he asks knowing I was debating his other question in my head.

"Umm…a friend introduced us…" I say "Her name was Sarah."

_Flashback _

"_So Sarah what is the plan for tonight?" I ask as we walk into the beach house of some classmate of ours._

"_Well I figured I would drag you and Nate here to hang out with me some then I will let you both drag me to some stupid basketball thing you both tend to do." Sarah says rolling her eyes at her two best friends._

"_Hey S you love hanging with us, plus we hate these dumb parties you insist on bring us too." Nathan laughs._

"_Yeah I don't get that, how are the two most popular guys in school not into parties?" she asks and both me and my brother laugh._

"_I don't know how are the two most popular guys in school friends with you?" I ask getting a laugh from my brother and a hit from my best friend._

"_Hey Scott number 1 you love me, we have been best friends since we were 8 so don't even pretend you don't like being my friend." She says trying to be serious but then bust into a laugh that makes us laugh._

"_Ok you are right we love you." Nathan smiles hugging her._

"_But to answer your question, we love parties, just after awhile they get boring. I mean it's always the same thing, same people getting drunk and the random people hooking up. Just gets old that's all." I tell her and she nods in agreement but I know even if she agrees that next weekend she will still drag us to some lame ass party, and we will bitch the whole way._

"_Sarah!" we all hear someone yell as we turn around to see some brunette walk over to us._

"_Hey Brooke." Sarah smiles hugging her and I just look at the girl in front of me. She is gorgeous, with her long brunette hair that when the light hits it a certain way looks a little red, she has on some tight top and a pair of jeans that hug every part of her perfectly, but then she smiles and it gets better with the two cutest dimples I have ever seen, and I question how I have never seen her before. "You enjoying your first party?" Sarah asks and pulls me out of my thoughts and I stop staring at her after Nathan elbows me._

"_Yeah, it's fun. Kind of different from my old school, but you know still the same, people drinking and random hook ups." She laughs and I laugh since I said the same thing all of 5 minutes ago. "But who are your friends?" she asks and turns her attention to both me and my brother._

"_Oh sorry I totally spaced, Nathan Lucas this is Brooke. She just moved in next door to me, but we went to cheerleading camp together what two three years back?" Sarah asks and Brooke just nods "Yeah well anyways Brooke these are my boys Nathan and Lucas." Sarah introduces and I just smile and nod as does my brother._

"_So Brooke, you new to our school I take it, I mean we haven't noticed you before." Nathan asks her._

"_Yeah, I moved about a week ago and I start my first day Monday. Sarah invited me to this party and I have been waiting forever for her to get here." She smiles over at my best friend "Do you know how weird it is to walk around some random house not knowing anyone. One guy asked me if I was the owner's new wife." She says making us laugh "I was like umm…dude I am not even 17 yet I can't be someone's wife, then I thought how gross it was. God boys are so dumb."_

"_Yeah we are and I apologize in advance for any crazy comments our friends make towards you tonight." I finally speak and she looks over at me and for the first time I notice her gorgeous hazel eyes._

"_Well thanks you in advance." She smiles back biting the rim of her cup._

"_Well if you boys will excuse me I am going to go introduce Brooke to more people." Sarah says grabbing onto her arm and walking off._

"_She is hot." Nathan says keeping his eyes locked on the girls across the room._

"_I saw her first." I say over to him and he just laughs._

"_Dude we saw her at the same time."_

"_Nope I already called her, sorry little brother." I laugh smacking him on the back and walking off leaving him laughing._

_Most the night Brooke was on Sarah's side, like they were attached at the hip or something, which made it difficult for me to make my move. Which I'm not sure what that move was going to be. Finally after awhile I notice Brooke in the kitchen looking over at the dance floor, well living room turned dance floor and for the first time tonight she is alone._

"_Drink?" I offer leaning up behind her and she smiles taking it._

"_Thanks," she says turning around to face me and my breath almost catches in my throat about how close she is to me which is weird because that has never happened before, not with some random girl at least. "So…" she smiles looking down at the ground then back up at me. "Earlier when Sarah said you were her boys, was it like you're her boyfriend?" she asks and I can't help but smile, thinking maybe she is into me like I am into her._

"_Definitely not. We are her boys as in her best friend. Nathan and I are brothers and we have been friends with Sarah since we were like 8."I tell her and her smile gets a little bigger._

"_So does that mean I am allowed to ask you to dance with me?" she smirks raising an eye brow at me._

"_Yes you are definitely allowed." _

"_Good." She smiles sitting down her drink and taking my hand._

_Once we get to the living room she places one arm loosely around my neck, and I place both hands on her hips as we both move to the music. Her face was close to mine, so close that I could feel her warm breath mixing with mine and all I wanted to do was kiss her, but I figured she knew that since as soon as I moved in to kiss her she spun in my arms letting out a small giggle. I just laugh and pull her body closer to mine, which half way through the dance I realized was a bad idea since her body grinding against mine was definitely turning me on more than I have been in awhile. Again I think she knows that since she just pushes herself harder against me and let out another giggle. _

_Figuring two can play whatever game we are playing, I slowly kiss her bare shoulder and I can see the goose bumps run over her body, but I don't stop just slowly run soft, warm kisses up her shoulder and to her neck. She just spins in my arms again and moves her lips to my neck kissing it much like I did hers then to my ear, "Like playing games?" she whispers and I feel my body shiver._

"_Yeah," I whisper back._

"_Yeah…" she grins kissing my ear lobe "Me too." She whispers than walking off grabbing her purse, saying bye to Sarah and heading to the door, but before leaving spinning around to face me with a big grin and a wink then left._

_Flashback Over_

"Wow, she is good." Jake laughs and I nod.

"Oh I know, I chased that girl for over a month until I actually got her."

"Lucas Scott chased a girl? A girl for longer than a week. Normally you get bored." Jake laughs and I know he is right. Jake probably knows me better than anyone here, well other then Haley. But that is true normally I find a girl flirt for about a week sleep with her and then be done.

"Well Brooke was different, she was…" I pause thinking of the word I want to use to describe what Brooke was when we first meet, "special."

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

"Why can't I find my shirt!" I growl. Tonight is the first party in Tree Hill and I need to look great. Apparently it's like the end of summer thing that they throw every year and Haley asked me to come. I just can't find my damn clothes.

"Aww…is Brookie having trouble getting ready?" I hear an annoying voice say as I spin around to find none other than Lucas, jackass.

"Do you not knock?" I ask annoyed.

"Well first your door was open, and second it's my house so no." he shrugs walking in shutting the door behind him and falling on my bed placing his hands behind his head, "Well I haven't been on this thing in awhile. Wait have you changed the sheets lately?" he smirks and I just roll my eyes. "Hey I just want to be careful; I mean I don't want to catch something."

"Shut up." I mumble not really wanting to deal with him, truth is no one has had sex in that bed since him, of course I have had sex since Lucas but just not in my bed, actually Lucas is the only one I ever let have sex in my bed, but not the point.

"So how was your day?" he smiles in a fake cheery tone.

"Oh fantastic, I met some really nice people ran into a really great old friend, but then it sucked because there is this ass who just won't leave me alone." I say in an equal fake cheery tone.

"Oh poor Brookie, I'm sorry your day is spent missing that ass." He smiles and even though I can tell he is trying to be smug, I can also tell he is trying to get me admit I actually missed him, which I would never do.

"Oh trust me I don't miss the ass, his brother yes, him never." I smile with a shrug finding my shirt. Now normally I would snap at him tell him to leave my room, yet then I remember the little stunt he pulled in the bathroom and the way he made my body all hot and tingly STOP! I didn't mean that just delete that it wasn't said, but back to the point I am going to make him want to go take another one of those cold showers.

I slowly pull my shirt off and take off my pants walking around the room in just my black and white laced bra and laced panties that are kind of like boy shorts that I won't lie make my ass look perfect and then I can't help but let out a small laugh as his mouth drops and his eyes widen. "Don't stare baby it's not nice." I wink walking over to my closet looking for my jeans. "So what do you think, should I wear a skirt or jeans?" I ask turning to look at him.

"Well a skirt will be easier to slide out of." He smirks gaining back his attitude which kind of upsets me that I couldn't make him sweat a little longer, but then again it is me I know exactly what to do.

"True," I smile walking slowly over to him climbing up the bed on top of him, "Remember all those times you slide me out of those skirts?" I ask leaning close to him and sliding my hips up and down him.

"Yeah," he whispers out and I can tell he is nervous at how close I am, and me on top of him moving like this in still just my bra and panties aren't helping.

"Remember all those times I would let you rub your hands up my naked body?" I ask kinking an eye brow at him and taking his hand and let it rub up my body, as I move my lips close to his.

"Yeah.." he says breathing a little heavy, before flipping me over so I was underneath him but still rubbing his hands on me slipping his hand under the side of my panties "Remember that time at the party when we first met?" he asks me and I get kind of confused by what he means since we didn't do anything the first night we met, but then he leans close to my ear kissing up my neck softly and I try all I can not to let out a small moan as he moves to my ear "I like playing games too." He whispers kissing my earlobe then jump off the bed, "See you at the party." He says walking out shutting the door behind him.

"Damn it!" I snap, ugh when did he become better at this game then me? My plan back fired and instead of him being the one all nervous and wanting me I was left wanting him, "Damn it!"

* * *

**Review please :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brooke's POV**

I still can't believe what had happened, I am still all hot and bother by that ass and he left the house like 20 minutes ago. How is he able to have that effect on me still, why do I let him have that affect on me still? I guess technically it was my fault but still not the point, he was supposed to be all turned on by me when I am rubbing myself on top of him like I was earlier. I hate to admit it but I taught him well, very well.

"Perfect," I smile looking in the mirror at my appearance. I decided on the jeans, which I planned on wearing all along but I just asked him because I know he loves me in skirts. It was always his favorite piece of clothing that I wore, and probably for the reason he said earlier, it was easy to slide me out of. However I just want to clear up that most the time I let him beg to be with me, have sex with me. I normally didn't throw myself at him, I would like he said play games. Kiss him while we were dancing in a way I knew would make him want more, or while we were driving home I might have a small habit of climbing in his lap toying with him, making him beg for more, then jumping out of the car and going inside, leaving him behind with a groan.

We actually dated for almost two months before I actually slept with him, I teased him as long as I could, but I think the main reason I waited was because I was falling for him and just wanted to know if his feelings were real.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas smiled walking into my bedroom._

"_Well hello Boyfriend." I smile as he sits on my bed and I finish up my makeup._

"_You almost ready to go?" he ask and I just nod my head yes, tonight we were going so some party someone on the basketball team was throwing and I was pretty excited. I unlike Lucas love parties, just hanging with my friends and having fun. Plus it beats staying in this big house all alone. _

"_How do I look?" I ask standing up and doing a little turn for him._

"_You look great baby." He smiles reaching for my hand "Come here." _

_I take his hand as he pulls me into his lap and kisses me. I really do enjoy kissing him, he can do wonders with his mouth and honestly I have no clue how much longer I can wait until finally giving into him. His tongue grazes my bottom lip and I of course let him deepen the kiss. We fall back onto my bed and I am pretty sure that I am ready to give into him, but then he pulls back and looks at me and I am completely freaked out by the look he is giving me. _

"_What?" I ask but he just keeps looking down at me "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask but still he says nothing just brushes a piece of hair behind my ear "Lucas?"_

"_I…" he whispers but stops. "I…umm…"_

"_You what?" I ask confused as everything "You what huh?"_

"_I love you." He says in just barely a whisper that if he wasn't so close to me I would have never heard, yet still being this close I'm not even heard him right._

"_What?" I ask and he sits up off me on the edge of my bed._

"_I said I loved you." He repeats but this time not looking at me just sitting still at the edge of my bed._

"_Oh…" I whisper also sitting up on my bed and fixing my shirt. Not believing he just said that to me and not believing I said oh._

"_Oh?" he says turning to look at me, "I say I love you and you say oh…" he says getting off my bed._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say oh." I tell him and now I feel bad. I know he has never said that to anyone before and I know how nervous he was to say it and now I feel like complete shit for saying oh. God what kind of response is that. "I just wasn't expecting it… I'm sorry."_

"_Yeah…" he sighs and I feel even worse. "Let's just pretend I didn't say anything and lets go to the party." He says walking out of my room._

"_Lucas, wait…" I call chasing after him and grabbing his arm to stop him._

"_No Brooke it's fine ok, let's just forget it and go." He says._

"_I don't want to forget it…" I tell him but again he just starts walking to the car, "Lucas will you wait a second!" I yell grabbing him again._

"_Look I get it, I said it and I freaked you out. I'm sorry and we can act like it didn't happen and go to the party and have fun ok?" he asks and I know he is only saying it because he is embarrassed and hurt but I don't want to just go I want to tell him how I feel. So to shut him up I just kiss him which like I planned shut him up._

"_I love you too." I tell him and see him smile but then the smile fades again._

"_You are just saying it because I said it and you feel you have too."_

"_No I don't!" I argue "I do love you Lucas. I knew I loved you on our first real date and it just scared me a little to care that much for someone. I mean at first I thought you were just chasing after me for fun or something because I was like a girl you couldn't get, but then you got me and I'm glad you did. Because…" I smile wrapping my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist "I love you; I am completely and hopelessly in love you with you Lucas Scott."_

"_You love me?" he smiles and I just nod "You actually love me?"_

"_Yes…" I laugh and he just smiles bigger, "And you should kiss me now if you know what's good for ya." I smirk and he leans down capturing my lips with his and I feel him smile in our kiss. "What you say we skip the party?" I smile pulling away from the kiss._

"_No..." he says shaking his head at the idea and it kind of freaks me out._

"_You love me but you don't want to sleep with me?" I ask with a small laugh and he just kisses me and then leans his forehead against mine._

"_No, I just don't want you to think I said it because I want to sleep with you. I said it because it true I love you not because I want you to have sex with me."_

"_I know that I just figured…" I start but he cuts me off by a kiss._

"_I want to wait." He tells me and I just nod "I mean I will probably be only able to wait until the weekend ends…" he says making me laugh "But I want to wait, I just don't want it to be tonight."_

"_Ok…" I smile kissing him "Ok..."_

_Flashback Over_

And we did wait. I honestly believed that that night he truly loved me. That everything he said was real and that him wanting to wait proved that, but then I realized love is a lie, nothing but a lie. And maybe I realized that a little too late and got my heart smashed but least I realized it, better late than never right. However then my doorbell rings and I just wash those thoughts completely away as I go open the door.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

"So man where is Brooke tonight?" Jake asks and I just shrug.

"Don't you live with her wouldn't you know where she is?" Rachel asks and I roll my eyes.

"Look I'm not her keeper ok! I don't know where the hell she is nor do I give a damn." I snap, again not meaning to just so tired of the Brooke talk. Of course there was a day where I loved talking about the brunette but not anymore, not for awhile now. Plus I am still kind of pissed at her for what she did earlier, what the hell was she thinking getting all close to me like that. Of course I played it off well but damn.

"You son of a bitch!" I hear and spin around to see two people coming through the door.

"Damn that girl looks pissed." Skills comments.

"Yeah and she is heading straight towards Lucas." Mouth says as the watch a small blonde head straight towards me, they have no clue who she is but I do, but before I make a comment I get a smack right across the face and everyone in the room goes quiet.

"Damn!" Tim laughs.

"I hate you Lucas Scott you know that!" she yells at me and I try not to laugh at her.

"Yes I do..." I say rubbing me stingy cheek.

"And I am completely pissed off you are here right now!" she yells and again I nod "Now come here you bastard." She laughs hugging me and I just smile hugging her tight as everyone stares at us confused "I've missed you." She says as she pulls away from the hug and a tear falls.

"I've missed you too Sarah." I smile wiping the tear and actually notice a smile on Brooke's face. Of course you would assume she would be pissed at this scene. Her best friend hugging me but she isn't. The fact is me and Sarah were friends long before Brooke and her. So you can see why when everything went down how tough it was for her to pick sides, but after I left without a goodbye I think I made it easy for her to side with Brooke.

"What's all the screaming?" I hear Nathan ask pushing through the crowd to where everyone was starring "Sarah!" he smiles rushing over and picking up the blonde.

"Nathan!" she squealed hugging him tight still as the room remains silent confused to everything that's happening as Nathan spins her in a circle then placing her on the ground. Sarah looks around at everyone staring and i can tell she wants to laugh "Ok people stop staring so I slap Lucas Scott, if he is still the guy from back home it shouldn't be a surprise." She laughs and the room break out into laughter and I just shake my head at my best friend "So quit staring and turn that music back on." She orders and everyone does as she says.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan as turning back to the blonde and everyone seems to go back to whatever they were doing.

"Well I got a phone call from a best friend of mine." She says looping her arm through Brooke's "And thought it was the perfect time for me to visit." She says and I see Brooke just look at the ground not daring to make eye contact with me.

"Well I am glad she did." Nathan smiles hugging her again "I've missed you S."

"Missed you too Nate." She smiles.

"Wait!" I protest making them pull from the hug and our little group to look at me.

"What?" Sarah asks looking at me.

"How come Nathan gets a nice hug and I get a nice slap?" I question and everyone in the group laughs.

"Simple Scott number 1…Nathan told me bye." She shrugs sadly at me and I feel all the guilt take over.

"I'm sorry S I just…" I pause looking over at Brooke locking eyes "I just didn't know how to say bye." I whisper and see a quick tear fall from Brooke's eye but she wipes it quick, and I turn back to Sarah.

"It's ok. I mean I always wanted to slap you." She laughs.

"Come here you dork." I laugh pulling her into another hug, then notice all my friends looking at me weird "Oh umm...guys this is Sarah. Sarah this is Rachel, Jake, Tim, Skills, Mouth, and Haley." I introduce.

"Wait you are Haley?" Sarah asks and Haley just nods.

"I know isn't she adorable." Brooke squeals with excitement making everyone laugh.

"Umm…thanks Brooke…I think." Haley laughs.

"No sorry that was probably weird..." Sarah says "But since I have been back which has been all of an hour Brooke has been talking to me about a Haley which is you." Sarah says and Haley nods "And she also said how you got my favorite man whore Nathan to settle down." She explains and then everyone seems to catch on and laugh "And I just always wanted my boys to find someone and fall madly in love and I was always afraid my Natey here wouldn't." Sarah says patting him on the back.

"Oh well I have." Nathan says making Haley smile and I watch as my brother wraps his arms around her waist kissing the side of her head.

"Yeah its Lucas here you want to worry about." Skills laughs smacking my back and I feel my whole body tense up and I see Brooke's do the same.

"Oh no he actually fell in lo…" she starts but stops herself, as she notices Brooke's face and she shakes her head no to stop her. I also notice it and it hurts me a little. With all the games we play and the hurt we caused each other, I can at least admit I loved her at some point. As Brooke seems to act like we never loved, like love was something fake, but I can honestly say I did love her.

"He actually fell what?" Haley asks and Nathan gives me a worry look. Knowing I don't want everyone knowing about my past with Brooke, since it makes me look bad, really bad. I mean I left her and cheated on her after… well just when she really needed me.

"Well he fell in love with me of course." Sarah teases, "It may be a baby sister love but it was still love." She tries to play off and everyone seems to laugh at it, everyone but Brooke who just lets out a long breath.

"Well let's just get this party started why don't we." Nathan suggests "I mean you all think me and Luke are the partiers just wait until you see Sarah and Brookie here." He smiled making both girls laugh.

"You ok Brooke?" Rachel asks noticing the face she has.

"Fine…" she says but I know it's a lie, but ignore it because we hate each other, we don't care about each other's feelings anymore. I hate her…Right?

* * *

**Review please :))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is my new chapter please enjoy **

**:))**

* * *

Everyone had fun at the party. Sarah came back home with Brooke and Nathan decided to stay at his father's house that night to catch up with his friend. Though Victoria wasn't thrilled Brooke invited a friend without asking, Dan told her it was fine, it was Brooke's house too and anything to make her feel comfortable which shocked all four of the teenagers.

"Who would have thought Dan would be the voice of reason?" Sarah teases as she falls back on Brooke's bed.

"I know I thought he was going to bitch." Nathan laughed falling back onto the bed next to his best friend.

"Yeah I was actually shocked." Lucas agreed sitting down on the floor of the room as Brooke took a spot on the couch.

"Your room is really nice B." Sarah tells her best friend who just smiles and nods.

Brooke thought that Sarah being here would make things better but it didn't. All it did was bring up old memories about the foursome. And not just the foursome but the twosome, the twosome being Lucas and her, and those were the last things she wanted to think of.

"What's going on in that head of your B?" Sarah asked as all three eyes moved towards her.

"Nothing just miss home that's all." Brooke shrugs. "And just don't want you to leave."

"Brooke I have been here one night, you still have 5 more days of me." Sarah laughs at her best friend.

"I know I am just thinking ahead." Brooke smiles, but a fake smile that everyone in the room can see through but none dare to say anything. "You know what we should do?" Brooke says standing up.

"What?" Nathan asks, and watches as Brooke pulls her shirt over her head showing the black and white lace bra from before.

"Whoa Brooke what are you doing?" Sarah asks her friend who is now taking off her pants and then Sarah looks over at her best friend whose mouth is hanging open at the scene in front of him.

"I am going swimming." Brooke smiles opening her window, and climbing out.

"You are going swimming on the roof?" Sarah asks walking over to the window to find her friend standing up looking down. "Brooke don't even think about it."

"Oh come on S it will be fun."

"Yeah if you don't die. Lucas, Nathan one of you talk since into her please." Sarah calls over to the brothers who walk over.

"Brooke you could really get hurt." Lucas says trying to reason but knowing Brooke wouldn't listen to a word he said.

"Trust me I have found a way to not feel pain." She says emotionless at the boy talking to her.

"Yeah emotional pain yes, physical pain is a whole different thing." Sarah says and missed the look Lucas gave her.

"Well why not find out?" Brooke smiles "On three…"

"Brooke don't." Sarah says.

"One…" she says moving back against the wall.

"Brooke…" Nathan calls but again she ignores him.

"Two…" She smiles as she starts running.

"Brooke!" Lucas yells but she again doesn't listen.

"Three!" she screams throwing herself off the roof and landing right in the pool.

"Holy shit!" Sarah freaked jumping out the window followed by the other two.

"Dude she did it." Nathan laughed pulling off his shirt.

"Nathan you aren't dumb enough to do it too are you?" Sarah laughs.

"Yup…" Nathan says pulling off his pants and running and jumping off the roof just like Brooke. "That was awesome." Nathan laughed coming up from the water.

"I know right, it's such a rush." Brooke smiles "Sarah come on."

"I'm not doing it are you?" Sarah asks Lucas who just shook his head and climbed into his window, "Luke…" Sarah called looking down at the water to see Nathan and Brooke wrestling in the water, then following her friend climbing throw his window. "Hey what's up with you?"

"What the hell was she doing she could have hurt herself!" Lucas yells pacing his room.

"But she didn't she is fine." Sarah tries to reason...

"But she could have been really hurt. I mean what if she missed the pool, or it wasn't deep enough. I mean what if she went head first or something?" Lucas freaked still pacing his room.

"Well she didn't and she is fine. Why do you even care? I thought you hated her?" Sarah asks sitting on his bed.

"I don't…I…" Lucas said not sure what he was going to say.

"You what Lucas? What do you feel for Brooke?"

"I don't feel anything for her I just don't want her to break her stupid neck that's all." Lucas said not sure if he was trying to convince his best friend that or himself.

"Lucas…" Sarah sighed getting off the bed walking over to her friend. "Did you even miss her?" Sarah asks but stops him before he can speak "And don't lie to me because I know you better than anyone and I know when you lie to me."

"I did..." he sighs sitting on his bed "I missed her like crazy; I wanted her back so bad but then…"

"But what?" Sarah asks sitting next to her friend rubbing his back.

"Then I just see her with Jason. Him touching her and kissing her and it makes me sick. I mean she knew what kind of guy he was, she knew that he just slept with girls and she knew he just slept with her to get at me." Lucas told her, knowing Sarah was the only person he could tell anything like this too.

"Lucas…" Sarah said and he turned to look at her "Umm…"

"What?"

"Ok I am going to tell you something because I love you. I don't want you mad and you can't tell her I told you ok."

"Ok I won't say anything."

"Promise me because Brooke has been though a lot and me telling you this will piss her off beyond belief but I think you should know." Sarah said nervous to tell him, nervous to let her friend in on the secret that Brooke had let him believe.

"Ok I won't tell I promise." Lucas said watching as his friend got off his bed and started walking around his room.

"Ok well when you slept with Brittany Brooke was pretty messed up."

"I know she was." Lucas frowned looking down.

"No…" Sarah said shaking her head as he looked back up at her confused "Like she was pretty bad. She cried almost every day and wouldn't sleep most days. Yet she wouldn't let anyone see that. She put on that big fake smile she has especially when she was around you, she would do anything possible to make you think she was fine and happy, but she wasn't. She wasn't at all." Sarah said stop pacing and looking at him "Remember that night at my party when you and her got in that huge fight?"

"Yeah that was the night I found out about her and Jason." Lucas said shaking his head not wanting to remember that fight, or night.

_Flashback_

_Lucas stands once again at a boring party at someone in his classes beach house. He is so tired of these damn things, truth is he only came after Nathan dragged him and promised him massive amounts of alcohol and truth is alcohol seemed to make his day pass better. No matter what time morning, afternoon or night he has come to drinking all the time. It numbs the pain a little, lets him forget. Let's him for even a second not miss her so much._

_But hell who is he kidding even drunk he knows he misses her._

_He hasn't seen her tonight. He hasn't talked to her in a week and though that kills him that almost makes him happy since finding out the little secret of hers. The secret that a week ago she screwed Jason Allen. He hates that guy, he is a jackass who has sex with anyone and now can add Brooke Davis to that long, long list._

_"Luke maybe you should slow done some?" Nathan suggest after watching his brother chug yet another beer._

_"I will do no such thing." Lucas slurs grabbing another beer, "If I remember little brother you made me come here for the alcohol and oh lookie here," he smiles shaking a drink in his brothers face, "alcohol." _

_"Yes I get that but I didn't mean for you to drink so much in the first hour or so here." Nathan sighed, he knew his brother was hurting and mad and pretty much every emotion right now but getting smashed was not going to make everything better. It wasn't going to fix him and Brooke and it wasn't going to make him feel any better. Maybe for the night it might make him happy but not much longer then that. "Have you talked to her?" he asks._

_"Who may her be?" Lucas asked playing dumb._

_"You know who and if being apart hurts so damn much maybe you shouldn't be getting shit faced and talk to her!" Nathan snapped a little annoyed with his brother's new attitude._

_"Being apart from her doesn't hurt at all." Lucas lied._

_"Yeah whatever." Nathan muttered before walking away. If his brother wanted to be dumb, wanted to hurt and get drunk so be it nothing he could do about it._

_"I'm not hurting." Lucas whispered grabbing a bottle of vodka, "I'm not hurting at all." he mumbled to himself was he walked past the group of people ignoring everyone talking to him as he walked down the beach. The dark beach with the bottle in hand. After what felt like forever he climbed up to the spot him and Brooke use to come to. The spot where they slept together for the first time and with a sigh he sat down dangling his feet over the cliff and leaning against the old wooden fence. He watched the waves crash beneath him and taking a long sip on the vodka as the cold liquid burned his throat all the way down, "I'm hurting." he whispered leaning his head against the fence, "I'm hurting bad."_

_Flashback Over_

"Well that night she had decided to get back with you…" Sarah confessed biting her bottom lip nervously as she watched her best friends face go from sad, to happy, to confused, to complete anger.

"You are telling me she slept with that ass one night and then the next wanted to get back with me?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"No…I mean yes.. I mean…"

"What do you mean Sarah!?" Lucas snapped wanting to know what she was talking about.

"Brooke didn't sleep with Jason…"

"What? Yes she did she told me she did."

"No…no she never told you that Lucas. Someone started the rumor and she was going to fix it tell everyone the truth. That she never slept with him but then she came to tell you and…" Sarah trailed off.

"And I called her a slut." Lucas said falling back on his bed.

_Flashback_

_"Have you seen him?" Brooke asks her best friend as they walk around the over crowded beach house._

_"No but I know he is here Nathan said he was." Sarah said as she scanned the crowd for her best friend. She was hoping to find him because Brooke was so excited to make up. To be with him again and going back to what they had, but they both knew that wasn't going to happen if they couldn't find him, "Ok I honestly have no clue where the hell he is."_

_"Oh Mary!" Brooke called to a friend who was passing by._

_"Brooke hey girl!" Mary smiled hugging her clearly on her way to a very drunken state._

_"Hey umm..have you seen Lucas?" she asks._

_"Why you looking for Lucas I thought you two broke up?" she questions and then her whole face lights up, "OMG are you two getting back together!? Is there going to be a Brucas reunion? When? Brooke I am so happy for you!" Mary squeals rambling a million miles a minute before throwing her arms again around Brooke._

_"Yeah me too but I need to find him." Brooke laughs pulling her friend off her, "So I need you too think Mar have you seen him tonight?" she asks again and Mary stands there with her finger on her chin thinking._

_"Hmm...I saw him in the living room, but then I saw him in the kitchen. I saw him go grab a beer and a beer and another beer." she rambles and Brooke's face falls with ever 'beer'. She wants him back she does but she doesn't want to with him drunk. With him so drunk he doesn't remember or worse he doesn't care. "Oh I know!" Mary jumps up excited, "Your boy toy I saw just a little while ago heading towards the beach. Which is that way!" Mary slurs pointing to the back door making Brooke and Sarah laugh._

_"Thanks Mary." Brooke says and Mary nods before calling for some guy and walking off, "Wish me luck."_

_"Good luck." Sarah smiles hugging her friend before Brooke walks off towards the beach._

_Flashback Over_

"Why didn't she just tell me?" Lucas more whispered to himself running his hands over his face and closing his eyes.

"She tried!" Sarah argued not meaning to fight about this with her best friend just needing to tell it all, explain it all, "But she was mad, just like you. I mean you preach you love her, then sleep with her friend and then call her a slut." Sarah said "I mean you get why she didn't want to clear up things then."

"No I guess not." Lucas sighed. "I should have just listened to her. But I was so drunk when she came by I wasn't thinking about her wanting to fix things, when she walked up all I saw was her and Jason."

_Flashback_

_Brooke walked a little while until realizing she knew exactly where he was. He was at the spot she had been to so many times since they broke up, their spot. When she got to him she just starred for a second. He sat with his head rested on the old wooden fence, his arms out in front of him with a bottle of something she wasn't sure what in his hand. He had on pair of black dress pants that he wore to school today for the basketball game and his white dress shirt was wrinkled with the first few buttons undone. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and from where she stood he looked drained. His body looked tired and worn out and he almost looked like he was asleep._

_"Luke..." her raspy voice echoed through his head as he sat there. At first he thought he had fallen asleep and like most nights dreamed about her. But when he heard her repeat his name his head looked up to see her there. Standing just a few feet away just starring back at him. She had on her old worn jeans with her brown sweater, her make up like always was flawless and her hair was blowing everywhere in the wind. She looked beautiful and first he thought he was dreaming, that he was right the first time and that she wasn't here but when she started to move towards him he knew it was not a dream. She was stand in front of him, she was walking towards him and when she sat down next to him legs tucked underneath her he wasn't sure what was going on anymore._

_She didn't talk to him just sat there. He still had yet to figure out what was going on as she slowly let her hand move to a cut above his eye from a fight he got in. A fight he got in over her of course, and a fight that had gotten him a lecture from Dan and his coach run him so much he throw up. "Does it hurt?" she whispers gently running her thumb over it and he shakes his head no. "Why did you hit him?" she asks still confused to his little attack at practice the day before._

_"Because people don't know when to shut up." he told her. The other day at practice some guy on his team, some guy he once thought of as a friend started running his mouth about Brooke. About how hot she was, about how since she wasn't with Lucas anymore she was fair game and since Jason already had his way with her it was his turn and that just sent him over the edge. His words didn't even get fully out of his mouth before Lucas's fist connected with his face._

_Brooke just nodded at his answer as she stayed starring in his eyes. His pained and tired looking eyes and being stupid and thinking with her heart instead of her brain she leaned in kissing him. She didn't know why she did it. They were just sitting there and he was not saying anything and when she glanced down at his lips, those lips she hasn't felt in weeks she couldn't help but kiss him._

_She was right his lips did feel the same, they were still soft and smooth but this time when she kissed him all she tasted was the alcohol, she felt like she could literally get drunk off his kiss but not in the oh he is such an amazing kisser and I love you so much your kisses make me feel dizzy and goofy like when your drunk, but in the way he drank so much tonight she could taste ever last drink he had._

_Yet even so she didn't care just placed both her hands on his cheeks pulling him closer to her. His hand let go of the bottle in his hand and both heard it break against the rocks below him as he moved his hand behind her head pulling her close. _

_They slowly started to lay back down in the sand him on top of her with one hand still on the back of her head as the other held on to her hip. Both her hands still holding him close as her leg tangled up with his loving the feeling off him being with her again. Feeling him like this with her again. She thoughts for a second this was it. They were fine and everything was going to go back to normal because he seemed fine. He seemed happy with her but then he moved his lips to her neck biting hard on a spot just above her collar bone so hard with she let out, "Luke..." it sound more of a whimper then a moan but again she didn't care as long as he was with her she didn't care._

_"I guess everyone was right." he mumbles into her neck catching her completely off guard by that statement._

_"About what?" she questioned running her hands through his hair as he moves his lips back to hers kissing her hard and deep._

_"That you are a slut." he mumbled and Brooke's eyes flow open with his words. She couldn't believe he just said that to her, just called her a slut. And for the first time ever she felt uncomfortable with him on top of her. She felt almost dirty with his hands and lips on her body and at that moment all she wanted was to die._

_"Get off me." she cried as tears burned in her eyes and her arms struggled to push him off, "Get the hell off of me!" she yelled shoving him hard and he fell back off her and she jumped up fixing her shirt, "I hate you!" she yelled at him and she saw his whole face fall in front of her but to her it shouldn't she is a slut so her hating him shouldn't really bother him. But she didn't wait for his reply she didn't wait for his comment, or even his possible apology because as soon as the tears started to fall freely down her cheeks she took off._

_Flashback Over_

"Yeah, I'm sorry Luke…" he heard Sarah say pulling him completely out of his thoughts "I am but you can't say anything to her, you just can't."

"Yeah I won't, but I am really tired I will see you in the morning." Lucas said and Sarah just nodded climbing back out the window to the roof as Lucas shut the window locking it and laying back on his bed.

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

I still can't believe this, why would she lie about that. Why didn't she ever tell me the truth? I get what I said was messed up but still, she should have told me. Now all the hate I felt for her was turned into something else, but as quick as it changed it went back to hate when I think about all she did. She let that rumor go on for over a week, she could have told me at any point and she didn't.

God all the emotions I am feeling right now are driving me nuts. I hate her one minute, but feel something the next. It's all too much to handle. Yet then I think that she hates me, even if I don't hate her since the main reason was because I thought she slept with Jason, but still she hates me. So I can't help but keep up the act I have been doing, I have to let her believe I don't care about her anymore because if I do, then there is another chance of getting hurt by her, and I really don't want that anymore. So if anyone asks what I feel for Brooke Davis I will answer one thing…

Nothing.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update and sorry for it being so short but please review and let me know what you all think of this chapter :))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Brooke's POV**

"Ugh!" I groan rolling out of my bed. I grab an old sweatshirt pulling it over my head kind of hating today. Sarah left last night and it sucked I already miss her. I must admit I have had fun with her around, even if at first it was a bad reminder of what me and Lucas use to be. Speaking of Lucas he hasn't been so much of an ass lately. Now don't get me wrong he makes rude comments and still drives me crazy but he has let off some and it is seriously freaking me out.

I tip toe out of my room and down the hall trying to stay quiet but me being me of course runs right into no other then Lucas, ugh what a great way to start my day.

"Oh hey sorry." He apologizes and it almost catches me off guard, he saying sorry. He isn't being a smart ass or yelling at me he is saying sorry.

"Yeah…" I say but then notice the look on his face. He is all pale he has dark circles under his eyes and he doesn't look good. It kind of makes me nervous, "Lucas are you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine, I just need to get ready." He tells me stumbling down the hall back to his room.

"Don't follow him Brooke you don't care." I say to myself but then I know its Lucas, even with hating him I should make sure he is ok. I need to know he is ok, because I know if I don't I will worry about him the rest of the day, ugh I hate him for doing that to me. "Lucas?" I say knocking on his door opening it to find him in just his boxers digging through his dresser, and though I hate him which I do, he does look really hot right now, well he would if he didn't look half dead.

"Yeah…" I hear him mumble but not turning to look at me as he grabs a shirt and goes to pull it over his head but stumbles back and falls back.

"Lucas!" I freak jumping and grabbing him before he hits the ground.

"I'm fine…I'm fine…" he keeps telling me but I know he isn't fine he isn't close to fine.

"No you're not." I tell him helping him up "Come on…" I say helping him over to his bed and laying him down. "What's wrong with you?" I ask sitting next to him and running my hand through his messy hair as he closes his eyes.

"I don't feel good." He mumbles.

"Clearly…" I say and he lets out a small laugh opening his eyes to look at me, and my body gets tingles as he rubs my thigh and I am cursing wearing my cheer shorts that are really way to short right now.

"That's my sweatshirt…" he whispers and I look down realizing it was.

Now I could lie to him tell him it's not. I mean it's just a plain black sweatshirt, it could be any ones. And the fact over all this time I still wear it, sometimes sleep in it is a little embarrassing but I also love this sweatshirt, maybe it's because it's his or maybe because it just comfortable in warm but secretly just between me and you it's the first one.

"Yeah I know…" I whisper not wanting to lie to him, because it's early and plus looking at him I know he really doesn't feel good. I am actually surprised when he doesn't make another comment on it just nods then starts to ease out of the bed again, "Whoa Lucas what are you doing?"

"I need to get dressed and go for my morning run." He tells me but I just push him back on the bed.

"You are not going to run, Lucas you can barley move without getting dizzy."

"Dan will freak and bitch at me if I don't go." He tells me and I just grow more and more hating Dan Scott.

"I don't care…" I tell him "You aren't going for a run, I am not even going to let you leave your room." I tell him but he just shakes his head and again gets off his bed.

"Brooke you don't know Dan he will be furious. I am surprised he isn't in here already to see if I have left before he goes to work." He tells me.

"So he doesn't actually see you leave or see you come back?" I ask and he just shakes his head no, "Ok then come on…" I say wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Where are we going?" he asks as we make our way down the hall.

"My room…" I tell him, "Dan will go in your room find you gone and assume you went running. I mean he won't check my room, because the door will be shut and locked." I explain and glad he doesn't fight me on it as we go into my room and I ease him on my bed. "Now I am going to go get you something to drink and move your shoes in here and unlock the front door. You stay here." I order and he just nods as I walk downstairs and unlocking the front door and grabbing his shoes throwing them in my room then heading back downstairs to get his drink but freeze when I see Dan standing in the kitchen.

"Umm…morning…" I say nervously as he spins to look at me.

"Morning Brooke." He smiles and ok is it weird that every time he smiles it's like the fakest smile in the world, like I seriously question if he has a real smile or if all of them are just big fake and arrogant. I just nod as I walk over to the fridge and getting some crushed ice. "Have you seen Lucas this morning?" he asks and I just roll my eyes.

"Oh umm…yeah…" I say spinning to face him, "He went for a run or to practice or something this morning. I am not really sure which one, all I know is he had on gym shorts and that old gray hood thing he always wears." I smile and know Dan is too stupid and doesn't know me well enough to know I am completely lying through my teeth to him.

"Good he needs to stay in shape."

"Lucas is in great shape." I hiss almost annoyed with this man.

"Oh Brooklyn…"

"Brooke…" I growl and he just holds his hands up in defense.

"Sorry Brooke. You seem like a smart girl and you are very beautiful."

"Is there a point to this conversation?" I snap feeling very uncomfortable by him talking to me like that.

"All I am saying is that whatever you think about my son try not to; try not to be like those other mindless sluts who fall under his spell." He asks and I let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to laugh. It's just he is Lucas and I am me and I don't fall under anyone's spell." I scuff as I pour Lucas something to drink.

"Good, because I know my son and I know he sees you and thinks a fun time and I know he will say whatever he needs to get you in bed trust me, and even if he may say it Lucas doesn't love. He loves himself and nothing more." He says and I roll my eyes at him wanting to laugh because to me he just described himself.

"Well then me and him are on the same page because I don't believe in love either." I shrug grabbing the drink and heading out of the kitchen "But you know since he thinks how I think then maybe me and him could just have lots of hot no strings attached sex." I smirk and see his whole face drop "Thanks for letting me know Dan, you have a good day." I smile matching his fake one before and heading upstairs laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lucas ask sitting up on my bed as I shut the door behind me and locking it.

"Nothing…" I laugh walking over and handing him his drink and sitting next to him on the bed.

"Liar…" he laughs, "That is an actual happy laugh, and that laugh I haven't seen since you been here." He kind of sighs and it kind of catches me off guard by it. Like he is actually upset I haven't been happy.

"Why do you care?" I whisper locking eyes with him and like always feel that feeling I get when we lock eyes, like when he looks into mine he sees me and sees everything I am feeling and that scares me.

"I don't know…" he whispers back to me and before he can say or do anything else I just look away from him and get off my bed. "But umm…thanks for the drink…" he tells me taking a sip and I just nod cleaning up some of my clothes.

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

I sit here in Brooke's bed as she cleans. Right now she is in just some real small cheerleading shorts and a sweatshirt. My sweatshirt and I will admit I love her in it; she always looks great in my clothes. Something happened earlier, I don't know what it was but it was something. I don't know if I like that something or not but I know I felt something when I looked into her eyes and that scares me some because I know she felt it also.

I wish I knew how to describe me and Brooke. Our relationship was crazy, there was flirting, chasing, catching, love, sex, hot amazing sex I must say, then fighting, then making up, then fighting again and then officially breaking up. We seemed to argue a lot when we dated, I don't know I think it was because we both seemed to get really jealous even if Brooke would never admit it.

Yet I got jealous too, I knew how hot my girl was and I knew guys wanted her and that just drove me completely insane. She would always tell me that she was with me, she loved me and I need to relax, yet I had trouble sometimes until she would kiss me and then I would just agree to whatever she said.

The way she has been taking care of me this morning is kind of what made me think of all this. I guess it made me think about that time I was really sick and she was so sweet and caring to me. I wonder if she remembers that stuff, I wonder if she still thinks about the small stuff we did together.

"Remember Halloween?" I ask and I know to anyone else that would be a very small description but I know she knows what I mean since we only spent one Halloween together. It was actually really fun, I was feeling terrible but that didn't stop Brooke from staying in all night dressed in her little nurse uniform and take care of me. God she looked hot, I wonder if she still has that uniform.

"How could I forget you gave me mono." She smirks turning to face me and pulling me out of my not so innocent thoughts of her.

"It wasn't my fault; I didn't know I had it." I defend with a laugh.

"Yeah but it was your fault for catching it from Ray. I mean I always told you not to share your water at basketball practice." She teases placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I know, but hey I got you out of school for a month."

"Yeah you did…" she laughs climbing on the bed next to me, "But you also made me be home alone everyday while you were at school." She pouted some and ok so maybe right now I want to lean over and kiss her pouting lips but only because that's what I would always do. She always looked so adorable when she pouted that I couldn't help but kiss her.

"But I did come over everyday didn't I." I grin and she smiles and again it's a real one.

"Yeah I was just glad I caught it from you so you couldn't catch it again."

"Yes because the things we did I would have totally caught it again." I laugh and she smiles as we both go quiet. I don't know what's going on. But I figured when I am no longer feeling bad we are going to go back to being at each other's throats but right now we aren't. Right now we are getting along and I like this for right now.

"What if Dan marries your mom?" I ask and see her cringe.

"That would be so weird, I mean I would have had sex with my step brother." She says making a disgusted face.

"I know and people would tell me how hot my sister was." I say and like Brooke make a disgusted face.

"Oh please don't even try calling me your sister that is so weird. I mean how messed up would our relationship be. We would have gone from friends, to lovers, to living together to brother and sister."

"God that sounds so messed up." I laugh, "The thought makes me feel dirty."

"Dirty?" she asks kinking an eye brow at me.

"Yes dirty, I mean I would have had sex, lots of sex with someone who was now my family, plus I have seen you naked. Could imagine how awkward family breakfast would be?"

"Oh I don't know probably as awkward as it is now?" she says in a duh tone and I nod with agreement. "I'm just glad my mom doesn't remember you." She sighs looking down and I know I shouldn't ask but I can't help it and "Why?" just tumbles out of my mouth. And just with that one little word I see all her guards go up and I know the happy moments we had just shared is over now.

"I don't know because maybe then she would know that I cried over your sorry ass for months." She snaps at me and that part surprises me only because she made it seem that she was fine over us and even if Sarah told me she wasn't, I never thought Brooke would actually admit it. "Or the fact she would remember you cheated on me!" she yells and then that pisses me off.

"I did not cheat on you." I snap back "We were broken up! You froze me out and wouldn't talk to me about it and you made me believe we were done!"

"Your right we were and we are and I am not having this conversation with you again!" she yells getting up from the bed and I follow her move.

"Good because this conversation gets old, since you blame it all on me!"

"Because you are the one who messed up! You are the one who had sex with someone else!"

"You are the one who lied to me! You just went and did whatever you wanted and didn't even talk to me about it!" I scream at her and even I admit I wish I didn't because I know there was more to it than that. But right now I am just so angry and tired of her always making me feel guilty about everything that happened with us.

"Get out…" she orders me and I see the tears forming in her eyes, "Get the hell out of my room!" she yells and just like that night all those months back I see all the pain I caused her come back to her, but I don't let myself feel for her. I won't allow myself to.

"Gladly!" I yell walking out and slamming the door. As soon as I shut the door I want to go back in and say sorry. I hear her sobbing in her room and I let my hand hold onto the handle…

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

I can't believe he said that to me, I can't believe he did that. But what I can't believe more is he didn't say sorry for it because I saw in his eyes how bad he felt as soon as it came out, but he didn't say sorry. I fell onto my bed crying, not just crying sobbing, and I held my breath when I heard the handle move, I thought he was coming back in. I thought he was coming to say sorry,

He didn't.

* * *

**Sorry such a long delay but please review :))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucas's POV**

I haven't talked to Brooke in a week, which is crazy since she lives down the hall from me but I haven't. We started school last week and everyone kept talking about the new girl, the new hot brunette and the new hot cheerleader. You should really see the way some of the guys look at her and it makes me sick, they don't know anything about Brooke, she is so much more than just a fun time. She fell in quick with my group, which isn't a surprise since she already became close to Rachel and Haley but then she met Peyton, Jake's girlfriend, and now they are like all always together. I am kind of happy for that only because they can look after her and I don't have to worry about it. Not that I would worry about her because I hate her, but still.

"Hey Luke what's up?" Haley asks taking a seat next to me at lunch along with the rest of her little foursome, including Brooke.

"Nothing…" I shrug as I just stare at my tray not wanting to make eye contact with Brooke. I feel bad about what said, real bad but I can't say sorry to her. I don't know why but I just won't allow myself to say sorry.

"God I am so hungry." Peyton says and we all laugh. None of us get how someone as small as Peyton can eat so much food, but she does its crazy how that girl shovels food in her mouth. "Luke you going to eat your fries?" she ask me and I just shake my head no grabbing my book next to me as she grabs them.

"Brooke?" I hear someone yell and my head shoots up to see Felix. He has been on Brooke since the first day of school and I hate the guy. Not because I care for Brooke or because I am jealous, I just always thought he was an ass. His sister Anna, she is great I love her and is a close friend of mine but Felix, never.

"Oh hey Felix." Brooke smiles looking up at him.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend. I mean there is a party tonight I am sure I will see you at but I thought maybe tomorrow." he ask and I roll my eyes at him.

"Umm…sure…" I hear Brooke say and I let out a small laugh since I know that answer isn't a real yes. That was an I will say yes because hopefully one date you will leave me alone, trust me I know my Brooke. I mean Brooke, I know Brooke.

However that laugh got me a dirty look from everyone, everyone including Brooke, "Sorry…" I mumble as I turn my attention to the book I was reading.

"Great maybe we can get some Italian or something." he suggests.

"Brooke hates Italian." I say not even thinking, and again I get dirty looks, but not from Haley, Haley's look is more trying to figure out about me and Brooke. She has been trying to figure us out since she met Brooke. I keep saying that we are nothing, we knew each other back home but that is it, but she doesn't seem to believe it.

"Actually I love it." Brooke lies and puts on that fake smile she has had plastered on her face for the last two weeks. "And I would love to go out with you." She says and I know she is only saying that because I am here, she thinks I am jealous. I'm not, not even close to being jealous.

"Great, then I will see you later." Felix winks and gives me a look and I just roll my eyes as he walks off.

"Ok Lucas what is your problem?" Rachel asks me and I just look at her confused.

"Lucas stop being an ass, Felix was being nice." Peyton agrees.

"Felix is a ass who just screws whatever is around." I argue.

"Kind of like you?" Rachel asks and I roll my eyes. Yet I notice how Brooke stays quiet this whole time, she doesn't say anything. She doesn't even look at me and I know it's because she is still so mad at me.

"Whatever, I don't really care what Brooke does. She can really have sex with any ass she wants to." I shrug getting up "But you do hate Italian." I tell Brooke over her shoulder and I see her body tense up by me being that close to her, I see her close her eyes tight and I know when she does that it's to hold back and blink away any tears she might be feeling and why she is on the verge of tears I don't know, but I ignore it and walk off.

**Brooke's POV**

I hate he said that in front of Felix. I hate that he made it look like he knew me so well and the things I like, even if he was right. I also hate that when he got up to leave him being close to me again made me get tingles and chills.

I wish he would say sorry, all I want is for him to say sorry. He use to tell me he loved me but if he ever loved me why does he make me feel so bad all the time. Even though he hates me now why does he want to actually hurt me? I don't want to hurt him; I don't want him to feel completely shitty about himself.

I get up leaving the girls to put away my food and heading to put my tray away and go to my locker before class. This place is so different then my home. The people here are different and everyone seems to have lots of drama and weird history. Plus all the girls here are just bitches, there is this one girl in my third period today named Chelsea who just completely bitched me out this morning for no reason. She is also on the cheerleading squad and was like hell bent about me being on the team, but I guess since Rachel and Peyton are captains it didn't matter what she thought.

I have also noticed at practice she seems to flirt with Lucas the whole time. I am not jealous, I mean I don't really care but still. Every time we have a break the girl is on his side talking to him and it kind of makes me laugh because he is not at all into her. Trust me I know him and I have seen him give girls the brush off millions of times, and he gives it to that girl. But I also see when I look up at them he becomes flirty back and I think that's why the girl doesn't get the hint, because he is giving her mixed signals. But only if the girl knew he was doing it because he thought it made me jealous.

As if, like I would even care, because I don't.

There is a party tonight and everyone thinks I am going but I'm not. I don't want to go because I just want to stay at home, even if I am alone. Dan and Victoria went on some vacation and I think it's funny, I guess Dan is all for being an absentee parent like mine is.

"Brooke!" I hear someone call from behind me and I don't even have to turn around to know who it is, I know that voice from anywhere.

"Hey Nate…" I smile as he walks up to me.

"I heard you were going out with Felix this weekend…" he tells me and I want to laugh because I know who told him that, Lucas.

"And who told you that Nate?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest clearly annoyed.

"Well I mean it's a small school…" he trials off and I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah it happened all of 10 minutes ago, even this small ass school doesn't let word spread that fast. So the only people who knew are me and I didn't tell you, Felix and I know he didn't tell you, the girls who I left all over 5 seconds ago and oh who else found out hmm…" I pause tapping my chin looking away from him before locking eyes on him, "Oh yeah Lucas."

"Felix is just not a great guy and Lucas knows that. He also knows that you wouldn't listen to him." Nathan explains.

"Well he is right, I wouldn't and I won't."

"Brooke he is worried about you. Even if he won't admit it and even if you two tell the world you hate each other. I know the truth, I know what you two had and I know what you two still have." Nathan says to me and even if a small piece of what he said is true I would never admit it.

"What we had Nate was a year of pain, hurt and lies." I snap.

"And love Brooke. You loved him." He tells me in a calmer tone then mine.

"Love isn't real Nathan. I didn't love him." I sigh and Nathan just nods knowing that it is no use arguing with me about it because I don't want to talk about it now or ever.

"Just be careful Brooke." He tells me, "Just think about skipping the date with Felix, for me." Nathan asks in his sweet way I have trouble saying no too.

"Ok Nate I will think about it." I tell him and he smiles.

"Well I got to go I just wanted to talk to you before practice."

"Well I am heading to cheer practice may I escort the all mighty Nathan Scott?" I tease and he laughs sticking out his arm and I loop mine through.

"You should feel honored." He jokes and I laugh, a real laugh one I only have shown one other time since I have come to this hell hold, just sucks that laugh was with another Scott.

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

Ok I am officially tired of everything. I am tired of school, basketball, Dan, all of it. I am tired of girls all over me which is nuts I know but I am. I haven't had a real serious girlfriend since, well Brooke. Actually Brooke has been my only real girlfriend, but I miss the relationship thing. I see Jake and Peyton or Nathan and Haley and as much fun as it is to have some random girl every night it's also pretty great to have some steady.

Let me guess you all think I am nuts, guys would love to be in my position, but its gets old. Have you ever been in love? Like really in love because I have, and even if it ended badly and if it totally crushed everyone involved it was still pretty great. Knowing you could talk to them about something, about everything, having someone on your side but also just having someone there.

I want someone there.

I hear a loud laugh and I don't need to turn around to know who it is. I know that laugh and part of me wants to smile since it's her real laugh but then a part of me doesn't because I don't know what is making her laugh for real like that.

However as soon as I turn around I shouldn't be surprised when I see my brother on her side. Nathan always made Brooke happy, I don't know why they got so close but they did and she loved him. Actually she _loved_ me, she loves him and sometimes when I let myself feel it I hurt by that. Brooke was always great at listening to me, she always helped me when I needed it and I think it's because we both came from a pretty shitty life. Our parent's were never home and when they were they were driving us, pushing us to do what they wanted and for that we shut ourselves off from everyone, well from everyone but each other.

I look over at her to see her talking to everyone and just like it use to be she looks up and locks eye on me. Back home there was this thing we would do, when we were upset about something at practice we would share this look, when she bit her bottom lip I knew she needed me, she needed me to rush in and save her which I always would do. I however would just look at her stare a second bounce the ball twice look back at her then walk out of the gym and within seconds she was by my side.

Is it bad I kind of want to test that, see if it's still there, see if she will still be there.

I break away my look but I know she is still staring, "One…two…" I say to myself dropping the ball and walking off. I know everyone is looking at me confused, I know everyone doesn't get why I am walking off, everyone but her.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

I saw it, I saw what he did. I know he wants me there, he is waiting for me to be there but should I go. I mean should I walk to check on him. I know he wants me too, but is he doing it just because he wants to be able to hold that over me, to say I do need him, or I do still love him. I mean if love was real. I want to know what he is playing at, with the Felix thing and now this.

What does he want me to do?

**Lucas's POV**

I stand here; I stand here leaning against the wall and counting the time that has passed. It has been almost two minutes and she isn't here. I know she never takes this long. She just doesn't.

"Lucas!" I hear someone call and turn to see someone but just not the someone I wanted to be seeing.

"Oh hey Chels…" I kind of sigh but I guess its whatever.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be at practice?"

"Aren't you?" I smile but it's forced, everything seems forced lately.

"Yeah I was running late…" she shrugs. "But you going to the party tonight?"

"Of course…" I smile, "Are you?"

"Well if you want me there I will be." she smirks and I wish to everything I actually cared for this girl because she is sweet I guess, she could be that girl I talked about from before. Some to be steady but I really don't know if I want Chelsea to be that girl.

"Yeah…" I smile, "I want you there." I smirk leaning down giving her a kiss.

What the hell I will find someone steady tomorrow.

I pull away from her brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, but when she smiles up at me and bites her bottom lip it's not the same. I force another smile but then that smile completely gets erased when I look up to see someone else in the hall.

Brooke.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't update any of my stories much lately. I have just been so busy with work and everything I haven't had much time. I work all day and been busy with life and just completely burnt out so I am sorry and hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise I will try to update my other stories soon!!!**

**Please Review let me know I still have some readers haha :))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Brooke's POV**

So you know how earlier I said I wasn't going to that party tonight, well I change my mind. I changed it about the time I saw Lucas's mouth on that skanks. Am I jealous hell no, I don't give two shits who he kisses. What pisses me off is the fact he saw me, he saw me come out of the gym and I bet he assumes I was coming to check on him but I wasn't I just need air. It was all just coincidence he was out there.

But still he saw me and that pisses me off. So tonight I am going to tease him, I am going to tease the hell out of him because I know how to drive him crazy because as much as I hate to admit it I know him, I know him well. I know his turn on's and turn offs, I know that if you kiss him right above his collar bone and towards the bottom of his neck makes him let out a moan. I know that he loves being on top when we made fake love, I know that if you play with his hair he will doze off. He loves when a girl, well when I did it anyway, digs their nails deep in his back, he loves hot rough sex with hard thrusts and lip biting and where marks are left. But he also loves it slow, when it's gentle when the only word to describe it is making love.

With all I know I also know if I dance with another guy grind up all up on him he will get jealous. He will wish that guy was him, and he gets this look. It is a look a saw many times because I made him chase me for a long time and I would do that move and oh how I enjoyed that look.

So my goal tonight; get him to make that damn look.

I am dressed and I know I look hot, I mean look at me and tell me I don't. I have on tight jeans, like real tight, they are my favorite pair, and then I have on dark red silk top. It cuts down a little low, maybe a little too low but I don't care, I need to get that damn look I need him to know I don't care he is the one that does. My makeup is flawless and my hair has a little wave to it, just the right amount of everything, clothes, hair makeup everything to get what I want done.

Smiling I put on my shoes and walk out of my room and head to Lucas's.

"Well hello." I smile not even knocking as I skip over to his bed as he gets dressed.

"Umm…couldn't you knock I mean what if I had someone in here?" he questions and I know he is doing it because he wants to see me get jealous but nope I'm not.

"Well then I would just walk back out and wait about three minutes before coming back in." I smirk and see his face become pissed. Point one to Brooke.

He slowly walks over to me getting close to my neck and slowly moving up it. I can feel his lips graze it but he never actually kisses it, which ok maybe giving me some chills. "You're sitting on my shirt." He whispers in my ear yanking it out from under me making me fall over.

"Ass." I growl getting up and sitting back down on his bed.

"What for making you fall or for not actually kissing you like you wanted?" he smirks and I just narrow my eyes on him as his back is to me.

"Oh trust me I don't want your lips anywhere near mine." I shrug as he turns around to face me and I act like I don't give two shits.

"Really?" he questions moving over to me and I slowly lean back from him.

"What are you doing?!" I snap.

"Oh look at this Brooke you are laying down on my bed," he smirks falling on top of me and running his hand up under my shirt.

"Lucas…" I breathe out heavily as I try to convince my head to convince my body to stop getting goose bumps by his touch.

"Yeah…" he says moving his lip up my neck like he was going to kiss him but doesn't kiss it again. Just takes his tongue and runs it up my neck then kissing my earlobe and ok maybe I want to let out a small moan but not because its Lucas but because it feels good and I haven't had sex in what seems like forever. "Mmmm…you taste so good." He whispers and ok maybe that moan may come out.

No! I mentally slap myself don't let him think he is winning don't!

"Lucas…" I giggle and I feel him smile because he thinks he won but he didn't. I just run my hands under the back of his shirt then pulling it off and boy he is really smiling now as I flip us over so I am on top of him. I move my face in front of his and pretend to kiss him but pull back when he moves up to capture my lips and I just shake my head smiling. I grind my hips into him and hear him let out a grunt that makes me smile as I move to behind his ear kissing his neck and feel him pull on my shirt like he wants it off. "If you want me just take it off." I let my raspy voice whisper in his ear as I starting biting his earlobe.

I know he is debating it; I know he wants it off because I know him. And as soon as I feel my shirt start to slowly move up my body I grab his hand stopping him then moving my mouth to his ear whispering, "Now who wants who?" I smirk jumping off his lap and skipping out of the room.

**Lucas's POV**

She's good.

**General POV**

They were both at the party and Brooke was growing annoyed with not seeing the face she wanted to see. She was pleased with herself from earlier, where he tried to take her shirt off because that proved he wanted her that proved that he was itching to be with her.

Yet she hasn't seen the face, she wants to see the face.

He hadn't talked to her all night other than a small glance but then he turned back talking to some guys on the basketball team and she was going crazy. Plus she drank a little and was feeling tipsy and a tipsy Brooke is never good.

Felix was ok, he was nice to her and they danced some. He got her drinks when she wanted them and when she wanted to be left alone he would go off somewhere leaving her be. She thought he was an ok guy so she couldn't figure out why she felt absolutely nothing for him.

Well she thought that until she looked up at Lucas who was laughing and then she remembered;

Freaking Lucas Scott.

She couldn't figure out why she cared so much about making him jealous; making him squirm and the truth is maybe since she is drunk and won't remember thinking it in the morning, she doesn't hate him as much as she lets on.

**Lucas's POV**

Do you know how difficult it is to enjoy a party when you are too busy looking out for someone else? Since I have known Brooke at parties she would get wasted and I would rescue her and the part in me that wants to still do that is taking over my body. She is on the verge of drunkenness and I am nervous what she might do.

She isn't so gone that she will regret doing anything but gone enough where she opens her mouth and starts to be a little honest. A little too honest and there are parts in our past, in our history I don't want everyone knowing right now. I don't want them knowing my business, our business and a drunken Brooke will definitely let it all slide out.

So here I am talking to my friends, trying to have a good time maybe find a girl to have a good time with. But nope I can't all because of damn Brooke Davis.

I also think about what happened earlier in my room. I don't know what I was thinking trying to take her shirt off even if I wanted it off, but I will just chalk it up to a moment of weakness, a moment of just wanting some really great sex because even hating her I will admit it was great sex. Even if she played it to being bad or three minutes which makes me laugh, three minutes she really was trying to hold in the laughter she felt building up on that one because she knows better.

Even when we were bad our sex was always great, it was long and hot and we normally went at it all night. Just thinking about it makes me want to lick my lips at her, but I let that feeling disappear as I see her once again with Felix.

I wonder what he would think when he is trying to be all smug about it that I actually had Brooke first. I actually had my hands run over her body as she grinded up against me like that. That I was in her bed and in her heart before she even knew who he was. I wonder what he would think if he knew that earlier today I was in bed with her and even if it was just a game we were playing I was there and she even if she won't admit it wanted me, she wanted me with her and she wanted me to take her clothes off. What he would say if he knew that when he is gone and trust me Felix will be gone, she will still remember me, hating me, loving me whatever she feels we have a connection, one that we both hate to think about only because it hurts to damn much but we have it and always will. I bet he would hate that.

I also bet he would be enraged to know that right now, that this little dance she is doing even if it is with him, it's all for me. She is doing it to get a rise out of me, to make me jealous.

And you want to know a small secret?

I kind of am.

**Brooke's POV**

I am dancing with Felix and as his hands slide up my body. He nuzzles his head in the croak of my neck and starts to kiss it which I guess is ok. I mean I don't really like it to much because the feeling of someone else kissing me and knowing the last person was Lucas makes me feel weird. I don't know why but it does. However I ignore that and take a glance at Lucas and guess what I saw;

The look.

Oh was it great oh did it make my night. So I lock eyes on him for a brief second and then I spin in Felix's arms kissing him but not letting him deepen it. I turn back around and see Lucas look at me, I think he just might of felt a little of the weird feeling I felt when I saw him with Chelsea and that makes me happy.

However looking at him now I have this pain I don't know what but I have it. I stand while Felix still moves against me but I don't dance back just stare at him and feel my eyes tingling with tears. What is happening? I bite my lip thinking for a second, blinking a few times then walking away. I hear Felix call my name but I don't say anything just walk out to the back patio leaning against the rail thinking. I don't know if it's the alcohol in me or what but I feel a stinging pain in my chest thinking about the face I just saw, I think I am feeling guilt.

**Lucas's POV**

I stand there thinking a second; thinking about what I just saw and know I can't let it go. I just can't. So I slowly excuse myself from the guys finishing my beer and heading towards the back porch until someone grabs my arm stopping me.

"Luke hey I have been looking for you all night." Chelsea tells me.

"Oh hey…" I kind of say looking out the back glass door and seeing a figure leaning against a rail. A figure that for some reason I have the really strong urge to talk to, I just need to talk to her.

"You want to dance?" Chelsea asks and I turn back to look at her and she is cute she is but just not for me and I am slowly regretting making the choice to kiss her earlier.

"I umm…can't right now. Sorry." I tell her slipping my arm out of her grasp and slowly walking out not speaking and shutting the door.

She knows it's me, I know she does because of the way her body seems to relax. They way she lets her shoulders drop and her hand runs slowly through her hair and how she lets out a long breath. I know she knows I am here but she won't say anything first because then she will just prove what I already know. So I stay quiet, I stay still because I am daring her to speak, I am daring her to make the first move and I know sooner or later that drunken state will take over and the fact I am quiet is slowly taking over her body and annoying the hell out of her.

"What do you want?" I hear her ask and I smile some, told you. I know Brooke, I know her a little too well.

"Well…" I say slowly walking over and resting next to her on the rail looking over at the beach, "I saw you biting you bottom lip." I shrug and see the small smile she is trying so desperately to not show, "That use to be our sign."

"Like bouncing your basketball." She mumbles but not looking at me.

"So you did come to look for me?" I smile but it's not smug anymore because I only know she is being honest about this because she has been drinking and that if I remind her of this talk in the morning she will deny it all.

"Yeah it was whatever." She shrugs and I just nod as we stare out at the water neither speaking just standing and I kind of enjoy the comfortable silence. I enjoy it nothing is happening but I enjoy just standing here with her. However this is my Brooke I am talking about and her being her has to break the silence and not only that completely catch me off guard by her statement.

"I didn't hate you." It was barely a whisper, it was barely even words it was soft and sad and it scared me at the fact my heart got a pain in it.

"What?" I say then regretting it kind of wishing I said something else. Something that was better then what since I know what she means. I wish I said something better, just in case she doesn't say anything else, because she is pretty quiet right now and I see her shiver with the cold and stare blankly off in to space.

"I didn't hate you for fighting with me. Or for calling me a slut. I didn't hate you for sleeping with Brittany or for not even going to tell me about it. I didn't hate you for the fact Brittany constantly reminded me not only did she get Lucas Scott in bed but she also got Brooke Davis's boyfriend to want her." And that part made me feel a sick; that Brittany always talked to her about it brought it up to her like that. I never wanted that for her, "I didn't hate you for any of it." She whispers a little higher than her last statement but still low. "I wanted too. I wanted to real bad but I didn't. All I wanted was for you to come tell me sorry. That you still loved me and then as much as I wish I would have told you no, I know I would have taken you back."

"Brooke…" I sigh taking her hand and glad for once she didn't jump by it. Just intertwined her fingers in mine and looking at our hands.

"You left me Lucas." She told me as a tear fell and I swear my heart broke all over again. "That's when I hated you. When you left me without a goodbye. I deserved a goodbye don't you think?" she asked with a little of a dry laugh.

"Yeah…" I whisper brushing a piece of hair that was blowing around from the wind behind her ear, "Yeah Pretty Girl you deserved a goodbye." I whisper to her using the nickname I haven't used in so long, the nickname that I know still makes her heart flutter.

"You told me you loved me, you told everyone how much you loved me and then you left me, not a letter or a phone call or anything. I just go by your house to see someone else living there and when I ask Sarah she goes you didn't know? Lucas didn't tell you? How could you do that to me!" she yelled letting go of my hand and walking away.

"Why can't you admit you ever loved me?" I ask and she her whole body tense up turning to look at me, but not speaking "I can admit it, I can tell you tell anyone that I was in love. That I loved you but you…you act like it never happened. Like we never happened."

"Love is fake. There is no such thing as love." She tells me and it almost scares me that there is no emotion what so ever in her voice.

"Yes there is." I challenge taking a step closer to her "There is such a thing as love because I felt it. You felt we both felt it. I loved you Brooke, I loved you. So why can't you just tell me that you loved me too. That we were in love, we made love."

"I don't love you Lucas!" she yelled.

"I don't mean now I mean ever Brooke!" I yell back and maybe that statement sort of hurt, maybe just a little but that's not the argument I want to be having right now.

"Because then I have to admit you killed me!" she yells back as me and I know she didn't mean to say it, I know it is the alcohol and us talking but I know what she is saying is real, that is how she felt and since it did come out I guess she just figures what the hell she will continue, "If I admit that I loved you. I have to admit that you crushed me; killed me and made me feel something I never wanted to feel. If I admit I love you then I have to admit I missed you! That I still wanted you and that I still needed you around me. If I admit that I loved you then I have to admit someone broke me. That you broke me." she says as tears fall fast from her eyes.

"I loved you Brooke." I whisper taking her hand and wiping her cheek as she takes a deep breath. I want to look in her eyes but she won't look at me. When I try; I see her just move her eyes everywhere changes her movements and stares at anything but looking me in the eye because she knows. She knows what I know and that is if she does look in my eyes I will know what she is feeling. I will know what she is wanting and that she is hurting and that she wants to admit it. But she can't, she won't.

"I have to go." She whispers staring at the water but not moving. Still standing with her hand in mine and her leg shaking.

"Just say it Brooke." I whisper back leaning my forehead against hers and even with everything we have done, even with all the playing and toying we have done the past couple weeks. I feel like this little gesture of me holding her hand and leaning my forehead against hers is the most intimate thing we have done. "Please just tell me." I beg closing my eyes and just wanting her to admit it, that's all I want she doesn't have to say she loves me, that right now still she loves me because I understand she doesn't.

But I just want her to admit that at some point she did, that with everything she still believes love is real and it's not selfish reasons, I am not asking her to say it so I win, so that I can be smug and arrogant I just want to her hear say it. I want her to because the thought that I ruined any chance Brooke has to find love. To know that because my stupid mistake and it was a mistake one I regret more than anything that I took that feeling away from her.

I know her; I know she will close herself off from the world, from guys, from everything and not put herself out there because of the fear of getting hurt and that right there. That reason beyond everything else is what makes me want to hear it, need to hear it. "I loved you." I whisper again and for the first time she looks me in the eyes and I think she might say it back, that she once loved me.

"No you didn't, it's not real." She tells letting go of my hand and pushing past me and I want to stop her I want to talk to her but I don't. I just watch her go. I watch her walk away from me and as soon as I do I walk right in to see Felix by her side and I feel sick. I want to stop her because she is drunk and upset and will regret anything in the morning but I don't; I can't because she isn't my responsibility any more, she isn't mine. So I just brush past them and do what I did last time I made her cry;

I left.

* * *

**Please review and I will update sooner haha **


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucas's POV**

Brooke didn't come home last night. I stayed up most the night and she never came home, then when I went into her room this morning her bed was still made. I know it wasn't because she woke up early and made it because Brooke doesn't make beds and when I asked Mary our maid if she made it up she said no.

I can't believe she slept with Felix last night, not after the talk we had even if she doesn't remember it. I can't believe she is so gone that she doesn't remember any of it. The thought of her and Felix makes me sick, him touching and holding her, I wonder if he does it like I do it. I wonder if he even knows the things she likes but I know that's impossible.

Sitting on the couch I hear the front door close and I also hear her tip toe around towards the stairs, trying to avoid me. "You stay with Felix last night?" I question and turn to see her stop dead in her tracks turning to look at me.

"And if I did?" she asks crossing her arms over her chest, and I shrug standing up walking over to her.

"Just wondering how it was?" I say innocently, "I just want to know if it was better than three minutes." I shrug, "Just want to know you enjoyed yourself." I smile as she leans up against the wall and I move close to her and I place my hand above her shoulder letting it run down the wall behind her.

"Last night was fine." She tells me and though she will lie and say she didn't I notice her casting a glance at me lips clearly wanting to kiss me.

"So it was good…" I whisper but she doesn't say anything as I run my hand slowly up her leg, "He knew where to touch you?" I question taking my hand running my finger tips up the back of her thighs and grabbing on to her ass making her push her body into me some, "He knew that you love being kissed right here…" I whisper kissing her neck, making the first form of connect with an actually kiss between us and maybe I am doing this to drive her crazy but I also know a part of this is for me, a part of this is because I feel myself begging to touch her and I can't help it anymore. And then another part is because I think maybe this will get her to admit she loved me at one point, that she missed all this and missed me touching her. "Did he know that if he bits right here…" I pulled back running my thumb across the spot just along her collar bone, "that your whole body gets a spasm of want?" I asked looking at her for a second then leaning down and kissing that spot a few seconds before slowly biting down on the red spot.

"Uhh huh…" I hear her gasp out and I just start sucking a little harder on her neck. "Lucas…" she lets out in a small moan and hearing that makes me want her more than anything right now. She slowly runs her hands through my hair and I am having trouble controlling myself.

"Did he know any of this Brooke?" I question pulling off her neck and she just looks at me not sure what's happening when I am not sure what is happening, I don't know what I am doing anymore. And as soon as I push my lips again hers and hold on to both her cheeks pulling her closer and kissing her harder I know I am in trouble. I feel her part her lips as I push my tongue inside it and I feel her place her small hands on my sides pulling my body into hers.

This is a game, this is a game. I keep telling myself but as soon as I feel her moan some in my mouth I start to wonder if this is a game.

**Brooke's POV**

He is kissing me, he is kissing me hard and passionate and I never realized how much I missed this until now. I know this is just him toying with me and I know he wonders how much of last night I remember and the truth is all of it, I remember the whole talk but there is no way in hell I will let him know that.

I feel him wrap his arms tight around my body as we stumble back over to the couch and slowly I am starting to wonder if he is toying with me because if he was I feel as he would have stopped by now.

Why haven't we stopped by now?

We fall onto the couch and he is laying on top of me. He is still kissing me and his hand is now playing with my jeans trying to unbutton them and unzip them. I quickly run my hands down his chest and fiddling with his belt then pulling it off. He moves back to my neck sucking again hard as his hand runs underneath my shirt and I know he wants it off and right now I want it off. I want it off bad because I am now wanting him, wanting all of him and if he is playing with me honestly right now I don't care, because I need him, my body needs him.

Lucas pulls off my neck and I quickly pull his shirt over his head and as I do it he looks at me and smiles. I don't know what the smile was but he does and I bit my bottom lip nervously, as he leans back down kissing me. He lifts my shirt kissing down my stomach and lips feel so good on my body it feels so great to feel this feeling again.

He goes to take off my shirt and the only thing I can think is that we are in the living room, but I don't stop him. I just let it fall joining his and his belt. And I am hoping soon his pants as I start to undo his jeans and unzipping them, then grabbing back onto his face bring him back kissing me.

**General POV**

They didn't know what they were doing. They didn't know why all of a sudden they were half naked on the couch begging for each other but they were and neither knew what to think of it; neither knew what the other was thinking just knowing that they both wanted one thing;

Each other.

"Lucas…" Brooke breathed out heavily trying to slow down her heart and slow down her mind from racing. "Lucas…" Brooke said again. If they wanted to do this, if they wanted to be together like this then they sure as hell can't be doing it on the couch, not with people around.

"What?" Lucas mumbled into her neck then moving back to kiss her and Brooke stayed quiet a few minutes just loving kissing him.

"Lucas we have to stop." Brooke mumbled in their kiss and quickly regretted it since Lucas jumped back from her.

"Oh shit." Lucas freaked jumping off the couch and fixing his pants. "Shit what am I doing?! Shit shit shit!" he kept repeating to himself, "I'm sorry I… I went too far, we went too far." He said and Brooke's heart broke some thinking this was just about their game. It was just for fun and that it really didn't mean anything to him. She was now cursing herself for thinking different.

"Oh my god…" Brooke whispered to herself pulling her shirt closer to her body, "I can't believe I am so stupid."

"What?" Lucas asked confused to what she was talking about, what she was stupid about, but Brooke just ignored him getting off the couch and taking off to the stairs. "Brooke…" Lucas called grabbing her arm but Brooke just yanked away from him.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped "God just don't touch me." she whispered to herself as she started up the stairs.

"Brooke I'm sorry!" Lucas called following her, "Brooke!"

"I wasn't playing Lucas!" she yelled spinning to face him and completely catching Lucas off guard. Truth was it caught her off guard she didn't mean to say it even if it was true. She wasn't playing for a few moments she just thought he wanted her. That he wanted to be with her and they weren't doing this because of the game they have been doing the past few weeks.

"W-what?" Lucas said not thinking she was serious not expecting her to actually tell him that.

"I thought…I thought that…" she trailed off running her hand through her hair trying to calm everything.

"You thought what?" Lucas asks taking a couple steps up the stairs moving towards her.

"I thought you were being serious Lucas. But clearly it is nothing; it is nothing but a damn game to you. And you know what I am tired of playing it. I am tired of it and…and I'm done." Brooke said throwing her hand in the air, "I'm just done. Just…just leave me alone." Brooke finished walking into her room and slamming the door falling on her bed and cursing herself for letting tears fall.

Lucas stood frozen on the stairs. She wasn't playing just then. She was being serious and really wanting him, then why did she say stop? Why did she tell him they couldn't be doing that?

"Mr. Scott I will be leaving now." Mary the maid told him walking into the living room as Lucas still stood still on the stairs.

"Yeah that's fine." Lucas waved at her and thanked everything she hadn't walked in a few moments ago because him and Brooke being caught on the sofa together would drive their parents crazy. "Jackass!" he cursed slamming his hand into his forehead, "We were on the couch. She stopped us because we were on the couch. Damn it."

**Lucas's POV**

I can't be at home right now. I can't be around Brooke because I don't know what just happened. I mean I know what I just did, what we just did but I don't know what we were thinking. I don't know what Brooke was thinking and I can't get the look on her face out of my head.

She looked hurt all over again and against it was my fault. Again I caused her pain because at first what started out as a game turned into something else. When I walked over to her I didn't mean to take it that far. I was just going to rub my hands on her maybe kiss her neck some just like we have done since she had been back but we messed up.

We didn't stop.

As soon as my hands started to touch her I felt her heart racing, as soon as my lips touched her neck she moaned but then when I was looking at her. When my face was in front of hers I couldn't help it, a quick glance at her perfect lips and I was gone, caught in the moment.

I never planned on kissing her lips because I knew how that would lead to trouble. I knew that as soon as I felt her lips against mine for the first time in over a year I was a goner. They still felt so soft and smooth, they still tasted the same and they still made me want more of her. Just her kiss sent me over the edge and I think that's what happened. I think everything I was doing and then the kiss just messed it up.

I wish I could go back and not have been so stupid. Yet I will not lie I wanted her, I wanted her bad and knowing she wanted me too makes me feel real good. When she said that all I wanted to do was take her upstairs to one of our rooms and be with her, but I didn't, I couldn't because for about the millionth time since I have known Brooke I messed up again.

I just need to get away I need to think about it all so I do what I always do. I go to the River Court and try not to think about how awkward going home is going to be.

**Brooke's POV**

I don't know what we were doing. I mean I know what he was doing he was playing his game, me on the other hand let myself believe it was something more. Why? I don't know. I don't know why I thought it and felt the way I felt but I guess after last night, after talking to him I couldn't stop thinking about him and when he kissed me I will admit I felt some feelings for him come back.

I think it was just a little lust nothing more but what if it was. What if it was something more than just lust for him and if that is the case what?

I knew he was just trying to get a rise out of me when he walked over and started touching me but then he kissed me. It was a real kiss and intense kiss and god I missed those kisses. I missed feeling him like that and wanting him like that. I missed him.

I can't believe I told him the truth. I can't believe last night I told him what I told him and I can't believe that I told him I wasn't playing anymore. I can't believe I did any of that and I can't believe that I cried over him again and that sitting here on my bed I am thinking about him so damn much.

I heard the front door shut; well more like slam so I know he isn't here which I am glad about. What I am pissed about is this really red mark I have on my neck. Damn him.

Someone might see this and someone might ask about it and I just don't want to talk about it, I don't want to lie about it but right now no one seems to know a thing about mine and Lucas's past which is a plus but kind of hurts some.

He and Haley are close, they are best friends and I think it just hurts knowing he didn't talk about me to her. Tell her about me even if I was across the country. I talked about him to Sarah, I talked about what I felt and all of it but he didn't even mention me to Haley.

Maybe it was easier that way; he just came here and started new. I guess I get that I mean our past in not the best but I just wish he did because if he did then maybe that would prove he missed me or something.

I don't know my mind is just going everywhere and I am just thinking, thinking about him too much.

**Lucas's POV**

I have been at the River Court for about an hour playing basketball and even that can't take my mind off Brooke. About everything that happened and how I don't know what I should say to her when I see her if I should say anything.

I kind of just don't want to think about it, about her but then I see someone walking over to me and I know with him around me isn't going to stop my Brooke thinking.

"Well well if it isn't Lucas Scott." He smirks and I already want to hit him.

"What do you want Felix?!" I snap already annoyed as I take a shot.

"Nothing just saying hi." He shrugs walking over and picking up the ball and tossing it from one hand to the other.

"Yeah well now you can go away." I scuff grabbing my ball and taking another shot and getting the ball again before he took it.

"Oh Scott why are you never happy to see me?" he laughed and I just roll my eyes.

"Shouldn't you be off getting someone completely drunk just so you have a chance of them sleeping with you." I hiss trying not to sound mad that he was with Brooke last night but just the way he did it. That is what angered me the most, shoving drinks down her throat and so maybe he didn't force her or anything but it didn't matter that was Brooke. My Brooke and the thought of him with her just made me want to kick his ass.

"Are you talking about Brooke?" he smirks but I don't say anything just take another shot, "Oh you are. Are you jealous? Are you pissed she didn't want you but wanted me?" he grins arrogantly and you know I kind of want to knock that grin off his face but I don't, I don't say anything about our past.

"You don't know nothing about me and Brooke." I settle on still having yet to look at him just continuing my game.

"Right…" he says walking around the court "You know you think your all bad and tough but you aren't. I hate to break it to you but not all the girls want you sorry ass, and Brooke definitely doesn't." he shrugs and at that I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah that's why my tongue was just down her throat." I mumble more to myself taking another shot.

"What you say?" he asks.

"Oh nothing…" I lie taking one last shot then placing the ball under my arm turning to look at him, "Now what were you saying? Oh yeah I couldn't get Brooke." I laugh shaking my head and walking over to the bench taking a sip of my water.

"Yeah I guess I get that you would be jealous. I mean she is hot real hot and those tight little clothes she wears." He starts saying and ok that is starting to piss me off. "Like last night those jeans fit her so well and when she was all over me, she smelled so good. Tasted even better." He smirks and that's it I'm done.

"Look you son of a bitch!" I snap grabbing him by the collar and slamming him up against dumpster behind him, "You better stay the hell away from her you hear me!"

"Ooh you are jealous, you want some of Brooke Davis." He smirks again.

"I don't want anything because I will tell you right now if I wanted Brooke I would have her." and maybe part of that is a lie I don't think I could actually have her back but after what just happened back at the house I don't even know, I'm not so sure I couldn't.

"Right that's why she was with me most of last night." He smiles and then I wonder what does he mean most of last night? After they hooked up where the hell did she go? Where did she stay last night?

"Yeah that's why she looked so disgusted this morning because I am sure that once she was all sobered up the thought of actually having sex with you made her sick." I snap.

"Well then it wasn't me she was sick from because we didn't have sex. She left with Haley." He tells me and I let go of him and confused to why she lied to me yet again about sleeping with someone she hadn't, "But don't worry we have a date tonight and in the morning believe me her face will be anything but disgusted." He smirks, "See yeah later Scott oh and tell Brooke I said hi and I will see her tonight." He winks walking away and again I am confused and pissed off and it's all because of Brooke Davis.

**General POV**

Brooke sat on her bed painting her toe nails as some soap played on the TV. She wasn't really paying attention to the show since right now the girl was crying, begging for some guy who cheated on her to take her back. Saying how sorry she was and how she messed up.

"Pull it together." Brooke says to her TV and turning it off, then continuing her nails. Then heard the front door slam and rolled her eyes since she knew who it was. Yet what surprised her was when she heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs and then down her hall.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Lucas snapped slinging open the door to look at her and she just looks at him confused, not sure why he is in her room yelling when earlier he was the one who messed up not her.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asks spinning the top back on her nail polish and looking at him.

"Do you just take pleasure in lying to me or something!?" Lucas again yells.

"Trust me Lucas nothing about you gives me pleasure." Brooke says in an annoyed tone getting off her bed and putting her nail polish in her night stand before turning to look at him.

"Well that is an argument for another time because a little over an hour ago proved you wrong on that." he argues and see she is about to protest but he just holds his hand up to stop her "Don't, don't even say it ok."

"Well since this little talk is so enjoyable I think it would be great now if you get the hell out of my room!" Brooke snaps.

"No I deserve to know why you insist on lying to me all the damn time!"

"What the hell did I lie about?!"

"I don't know why you claim to have sex with people you don't!" Lucas says and Brooke kind of pauses not expecting that one.

"What?"

"Yeah you know how you had sex with Felix even though that didn't happen."

"I never said I had sex with him." Brooke tries to defend and it's true the words I had sex with Felix never came out of her mouth, even if she let him believe it.

"Oh come on Brooke you made me believe it. We both know you wanted me to think you had sex with him. Just like you wanted me to believe you had sex with Jason which you also didn't." Lucas tells her and watches as her face falls and eye widen, "Oh you didn't think I knew that, I do know and I also know that you are just full of shit!"

"I am not full of shit!" Brooke argues, "Whatever I do is none of your damn business Lucas!"

"Even Jason?" Lucas sighed in a lower tone, a calmer tone and a sad tone. In a voice that made Brooke hurt, and made her feel so bad for it all.

"I tried telling you." Was all she could come up with.

"Yeah after you let me believe forever it actually happened. You said you deserved to know about me leaving I deserved to know that you never slept with him." He argued and Brooke shook her head annoyed with that answer.

"You didn't deserve to know that. My life was complete hell Lucas and you knew that and you left! Me sleeping or not sleeping with Jason had nothing to do with that. It had nothing to do with any of it because we were broken up."

"Yeah kind of like when I slept with Brittany because we _were _broken up." He told her stressing that they were, if she thought it was ok since they weren't together that he didn't deserve to know then she shouldn't be mad that he slept with someone else.

"We were barely broken up!" Brooke snapped.

"Doesn't matter! Doesn't matter if it was a week or a damn month we were done. We were broken up and you had pushed me as far away from you as possible. You hadn't spoken to me for months so when I decided to leave when I decide to move you didn't deserve to know!"

"I deserved to know." Brooke sighed sitting on her bed and playing with her fingers trying not to let herself cry over Lucas again.

"Yeah well then so did I." Lucas like Brooke sighed, "We both messed up Brooke. We both made mistakes we can't take back, but it's in our past. It is not here anymore it was left in California so why don't we just leave it there, leave it in California leave it in the past. Because I am just as tired of all this as you are." Lucas told her "It's all done."

"Just like us." Brooke said but this time it wasn't mean or to hurt him just that she was stating what needed to be stated.

"I guess so." Lucas agreed as they both stayed quiet. Both didn't move or say anything because coming to the realization they just came too killed them both a little, even if they didn't want to admit it.

"I umm…" Brooke said getting off her bed and breaking the long silence that filled the room, "I need to take a shower so if you don't mind." Brooke asked.

"Yeah…" Lucas sighed staring at her a few more seconds before turning to walk out, "Brooke…" he called and Brooke closed her eyes tight with her back facing him, "I am sorry. For all of it." He apologizes and Brooke nods.

"Yeah…" Brooke said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear nodding still not turning to look at him, "Umm...me too." She choked out holding her composer until she heard her door close, placing her hand over her mouth and letting out a small sob.

Walking over to her night stand she pulled out an old photo, one of just her and Lucas where they didn't even know the shot was being taken. She was standing there looking up at him as his arms where tight around her waist smiling down at her. Sarah snapped it and though it wasn't posed for or planned it was one of her favorite pictures of them only because the look they gave each other; a look that proved they cared a lot.

That to the outside world, to all the people walking around the boy holding the girl were completely happy and completely in love. Yet the sad part is that about two weeks later they were done and that look on her face hasn't been there since.

Taking the photo Brooke slowly dropped it in her trash because it is true, Lucas is right, it's all the past. "We are the past."

* * *

**Please Review :) and also the reason behind their whole break up is coming up so be prepared!!!! Haha**

**Try not to hate Lucas even though I know its kind of hard with the story so far but he was hurt bad too...some stuff happened and it will all be explained I think next chapter.**

**This chapter I want to say is for my girl Diane who is just so amazing!!! Thanks!!**

**I also want to thank all my other reviewers who are patient with my lack on updating all my stories but I am really trying just again work...But if there is a story you want updated most just leave it in the review or PM me and I will so try to update it!! I'll see how many I get for each story and do that one first. This one I updated quicker because idk just comes to be quicker but again review and let me know!!**

**Love you all lots**

**Lexi :)))**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and review please :))**

**

* * *

  
**

**Lucas's POV**

A little over three weeks ago Brooke Davis came crashing back into my life and in those short three weeks a lot has happened. We have argued, teased, to getting along for a few moments to fighting again. The stage we are at now I think I like even less then the fighting one, least when we fought we talked.

Yup it's true the past week I haven't spoken to Brooke. Not one single word not one single groan or eye roll not anything. We aren't fighting which is good I guess it's more like an agreement or something. We haven't talked since that day, the day where we crossed a line for a few moments but then when I came home after we had that all in the past talked we haven't talked.

I kind of miss her, which is completely nuts because I see her every day; she hangs out with me and my friends every day. Hell we had lunch together at school earlier but we never talked. She talked to Haley so I got to hear her voice at least but she hasn't talked to me.

Ugh this sucks.

I am at my mom's café about to meet my friends and I am not even enjoying it because I know Brooke is going to be here. She is going to be here and I can't even speak to her. Nathan and Haley are already here along with Peyton and they are all laughing and joking but I can't pay attention to what they are saying because I know soon that bell will ring and in will walk Brooke and as I sit here I'm debating talking to her.

"Hey guys." Jake says walking over to us with Jenny in his hands. Jenny is Jake's daughter; she is almost two and really the cutest thing. Imagine my surprise though when I go away one summer and come back the next and one of my best friends has a baby, it's a shocker.

"Hey babe." Peyton smiles leaning over and kissing him "And how is my baby girl doing today?" Peyton smiles at Jenny as Jenny giggles wrapping her baby hand around one of Peyton's finger.

"She has been good today, a little fussy but I think she just missed you." Jake smiles.

"Aww… is that true did you miss me sweetie?" Peyton asks taking Jenny giggles again.

I will not even lie about how jealous I am of this scene, of Jake and Peyton and Jenny. How Peyton still loves Jake even with a child, a child that isn't hers. But you try telling Peyton she isn't really Jenny's mother she will kill you. I am jealous that their love stays so strong.

A love I want back, a love I want again. I wonder if Brooke misses it, the feeling and I wonder if when we are all hanging out with our friends she thinks about it, about us again, because I do. And almost as on cue as I am thinking about our past and the girl I used to love Brooke walks in laughing with Rachel.

"Sorry we were late Rachel here was taking forever to get dressed." Brooke explains not even looking at me and we all nod with a laugh since that is Rachel. We all go home hang out and come to the café in clothes we wore to school but not Rachel, Rachel has to change her outfit all the time.

"Yeah whatever." Rachel says waving her hand at her, "Aww…is that Jenny let me see that gorgeous baby." Rachel smiles reaching for the baby in Peyton's lap and I watch the look on Brooke's face throughout the whole exchange.

"Peyton I didn't know you had a baby sister." Brooke comments looking at Jenny and rubbing her little hand, I just look over at my brother and we both look down not wanting to hear what is about to be said.

"She doesn't, this is Jenny; she's mine." Jake says and Brooke looks over at him clearly not expecting that.

"She is…"

"My daughter." Jake says and I look up at Brooke who looks like she just got hit in the stomach.

"Daughter." Brooke whispered more to herself as she stares at Jenny and dropping her little baby hand.

"Yeah she is all mine she was born my sophomore year. Her mom isn't around but she is my baby girl. I know it's a little bit of a shock but I love her. She is my everything." he says and Brooke just nods.

"Umm…can…can I hold her?" Brooke asks and I know that is a bad idea and I want to object to it but before I do Nathan thankfully beats me too it.

"Brooke maybe you shouldn't." Nathan says in a calm loving tone that no one understand but Brooke who just whispers "ok" agreeing as everyone else looks confused.

"Oh come on she is just holding her I am sure even Brooke can hold a baby right." Rachel laughs handing her over before Nathan or I get another chance to object and I instantly see the joy Brooke has by holding the baby in her arms.

"Do your parents still talk to you?" Brooke asks bouncing Jenny in her arms and though to the table that may sound like a weird question but if they knew the whole story it wouldn't be at all.

"Of course they do. They love Jenny it's their granddaughter." Jake says and Brooke just nods staring at the little girl who is smiling up at her "They help out all the time, watch her when I am out at school or work and stuff."

"She is gorgeous." Brooke comments brushing a piece of Jenny's blonde curls behind her ear and with every second I see Brooke breaking a little more inside and that just kills me. It also kills me how Jenny giggles and grabs onto Brooke's nose making Brooke let out a small heartbroken smile.

This isn't good.

"Yeah people usually doubt she is even mine. They say she looks more like Peyton which is funny since they aren't blood related. Hell last week we went out and everyone kept saying it was Lucas's baby or little sister not mine; with her blue eyes and blonde hair." Jake says making everyone laugh everyone but me and Nathan who wish he didn't say that because we both watch Brooke's face falls and her eyes fill with tears.

"Lucas's…" she pauses blinking a couple of times trying to get rid of her tears, "Lucas's baby." She whispers and I want to reach for her; I want to take her and hug her but I don't think I can, I don't think she will let me.

"Brooke are you ok?" Peyton asks clearly noticing the look on Brooke's face, the tears in her eyes and the pain that was taking over her whole body, her whole trembling body.

"Brooke…" I whisper and she turns to look at me.

"I'm sorry…" she whispers and I know it's not a sorry for being all emotional or anything that has happened it's because of something completely different, a reason that is breaking her heart all over again. And now not even caring I jump up taking Jenny and handing her to Rachel.

"It's fine…" I whisper to her running my heads up and down her arms and I know everyone is confused. I know that no one gets why I am being nice to Brooke since the only side to us they have seen is fighting and hating each other, but I don't care anymore, I don't care if they find out everything I just need her to be ok and the fact her eyes are focused on Jenny still I know she isn't, "Hey…" I smile placing my hand on her cheek turning her to look at me, "Its fine." I say trying to relax her but I know it's not, "Come on Pretty Girl why don't we just sit and I will get you something to eat." I offer using the nickname I gave her all that time ago. The nickname I know made her hurt flatter and smile and now I hope does the same thing. Yet I can sorta tell it's not since all she is doing now is shake.

"No I umm..." she says shaking her head, "I need to go." She whispers but doesn't move.

"No you don't. You need stay. I'll get some French fries and not even bitch when you take them off my plate." I try to joke but she just turns her head back to Jenny, "Come on baby please stay." I almost beg turning her face again to look at me, "I want you to stay with me." I whisper but she just shakes her head no.

"Brooke…" I hear Nathan say behind us but she just keeps shaking her head and I see a tear fall that I quickly wipe and feel my whole body tingle when she takes her small delicate hand in mine.

"I will umm…I..." She trails off because I know she doesn't know what she was going to say as she lets go of my hand, but this time she moves, she moves quickly out the door and I just look over at Nathan who has the same look I have, the one that just got killed because of the pain in Brooke's voice and the pain on her face.

**General POV**

"Ok that was weird." Rachel comments sitting down along with Lucas whose eyes are still focused on the door where Brooke ran out of.

"Yeah what was that about is she ok?" Haley asks looking at Lucas then Nathan.

"Guys?" Peyton says waving her hand in front of them getting them to look up at them, "What's wrong with Brooke?" she ask and Nathan cuts his eyes over at his brother. Lucas can tell Nathan wants to speak but looks over at him first for approval and he just nod.

"It was Jenny." He somewhat whispers.

"What? What's wrong with Jenny?" Jake asks a little concerned looking at his little girl.

"Not Jenny just the whole your parents being there for you. Brooke's parents aren't really supportive."

"I don't understand." Haley says a little confused by what her boyfriend means.

"Umm…well…Brooke…" he trails off clearly searching for the right words, "Brooke was pregnant."

"What?! Brooke has a baby?!" they all freak together and Nathan just shakes his head.

"No Brooke _was_ pregnant but didn't have the baby." Nathan clarifies. "She umm…had an abortion." He says and everyone nods an oh not sure what to say to that news.

"She didn't have one she was forced!" Lucas snapped "Brooke would _never_ do something like that." he argues and Nathan nods giving him an apologetic look, "She was forced. She wanted that baby." He whispers more to himself.

"Wait what do you mean forced?" Rachel asks clearly confused along with the rest of the table.

Nathan looked at Lucas not sure if he should tell them or if Lucas should but Lucas shakes his head at his brother saying he will talk about it, he will tell them since it's his place. "Brooke found out she was pregnant and she wanted the baby she really wanted the baby but…" Lucas trails off with a sigh "But her parents found out, more her mom found out and told her there was no way in hell her teenage daughter was going to be having a baby and all but dragged Brooke to get it done."

"What about the father?" Haley asks.

"Well he umm…" Nathan trails off looking over at his brother who was just staring blankly off.

"He was a piece of shit." Lucas whispers emotionless and everyone turns to look at him, "She needed him, she was going through hell and he wasn't there."

"Luke she pushed yo- she pushed him away. She didn't just push she shoved him away. She shoved him as far away from her as possible." Nathan tried to reason.

"No…" Lucas said shaking his head, "No she needed him and he was gone, he was out getting drunk and sleeping with someone else."

"Wow asshole." Rachel says and Lucas nods because it's true he is an asshole.

"He loved her." Nathan said locking eyes with his brother, "I know he loved her he was just angry."

"Doesn't matter. Doesn't matter if he loved her, doesn't matter if he was angry it wasn't her fault any of it and he made her feel like shit. He made her feel worse and when she needed him the most, when she needed someone to be there for her and take care of her. When she needed him to let her cry and him to tell her it was ok, that it was all fine he wasn't there." Lucas sighed shaking his head and forgetting everyone around "Damn it!" he curses slamming his fist on the table and making everyone flinch. Yet he didn't care he was just so tired of it all. She needed him, she needed him more than anything and he wasn't there. No wonder she never wants to admit she loved him. Why admit you love someone who caused you the pain he caused her. "I know she wanted our baby." he whispered to himself placing his head in his hands running them through his hair yet missing the looks over everyone hearing him.

"Lucas it…it was…" Haley said and he looked up at her. And Jake shakes his head feeling stupid for not figuring it out, not figuring out that it was Lucas and Brooke since Lucas told him they dated.

"My baby." Lucas sighed, "It was my baby and my Brooke and my whole world that I lost. I messed up and now not only do I live with the woman who took my baby away from me, who still doesn't realize it but I have to live with the person I hurt the most, who I loved most and who I crushed."

"Luke maybe you should go talk to her." Nathan suggested but Lucas shook his head no.

"She doesn't want to talk to me. She hasn't talked to me in over a week."

"Yeah but things are different right now, you are the only one here who may understand half of what she is feeling."

"Yeah I know…" Lucas sighed.

"Lucas you may not have been there when it happened, I mean I wasn't there I don't know what all went down but you could be there now. She needs you now." Haley smiles at her best friend patting his hand and Lucas nods knowing that Haley is right. Haley is always right.

"I umm… I will see you all later." Lucas said getting up finally doing what he should have done all that time back.

"So…" Peyton says once Lucas is out the door, "Care to explain it all to us Nate." She asks and they all turn to look at the only person that was there through it all.

"I don't know guys it's not my place."

"Well Lucas is our friend, and Brooke is our friend and we were just let in on some pretty intense information so yeah explain Scott." Rachel orders leaning back in her chair crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok well I guess…I guess they met at a party, Sarah introduced them. At first I thought it was just a fun game between the two. They would flirt and tease each other until I guess one day they just decided to date. None of us thought it would last to long." Nathan laughed.

"But it did." Haley said and Nathan nodded.

"Yeah I had never seen Lucas so happy. They had the most dysfunctional relationship." Nathan laughed thinking about it "They fought all the time, argued about everything, but were both completely in love. They were nuts about each other and every time you turned around if they weren't fighting they were making out."

"So what happened?" Rachel asked.

"Brooke got pregnant." He shrugged, "She told Lucas and he told her they would figure it out but never got the chance since her mom found out. I never saw Brooke so broken. She cried all day every day, wouldn't let anyone touch her or get near her. At first Lucas was angry really angry which was reasonable to be upset about it but he wasn't mad at Brooke. He was mad at her mother. But they broke up and it really killed Lucas. So with the loss of the baby and the break up he drank. He drank a lot whether he was partying or not. He drank at school, at practice like seriously he would just get shit face drunk before school then all through the day his bottle was filled with something. I don't think he ever sobered up just was drunk for about a week straight. Then one night about a week after they broke up Lucas was at a party and this girl Brittany who I always thought was completely jealous of Brooke…"

"Why because she had Lucas?" Jake interrupted.

"I think it was everything. I mean Brittany was the popular girl, got everything and everyone she wanted, but then Brooke moved there and became the one everyone loved. She was gorgeous, smart, funny and she was all those things without being a completely bitch like Brittany. But anyway she I thought was Brooke's friend but she was clearly a fake friend because when she knew Lucas was hurt, drunk and lonely she swooped in and they slept together."

"Wow I bet that killed Brooke." Haley said and Nathan nodded.

"It did, it crushed her. He didn't even tell her he never got a chance to. He went over to her house to talk to her, tell her and say how sorry he was but before he ever got to someone called Brooke and told her. Brooke kicked him out of her room, her house and her life." Nathan finished and they all nodded.

"Wow they have some long history." Peyton said dragging out the world long.

"Yeah they do, I just hope she talks to him now." Nathan sighed, he knew his brother was hurt he knew Brooke needed him and he knew that even after all this time the thought of losing her baby killed her a little more inside. He just hoped she would talk about it.

**Lucas's POV**

I am driving to my house hoping Brooke is there and the only thing I can think about is the night she told me she was pregnant. How she was so scared but I could tell so happy at the same time, she wanted that baby.

_Flashback_

"_Lucas…" Brooke said cracking my bedroom door as she slowly enters._

"_Hey baby I was just about to come see you." I smile walking over kissing her cheek and immediately see how she wasn't ok. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right. "Brooke what's wrong?" I ask but she just walks past me walking to my bed sitting down and fiddling with her fingers, "Brooke…"_

"_I'm pregnant." She says in barely a whisper and I feel my whole body freak and my heart race thinking I heard her wrong, because I know she couldn't have said what I think she said._

"_Your what?" I ask and she lets out a sob as tears fall and she repeats the words I am pregnant. I don't know what to say, I don't know what you are supposed to say when your girlfriend comes to you with that news. _

_So I just do the only thing I can think off and that is walk over and pull her in my arms. Holding her tight and kissing the top of her head trying to figure out what I am going to do. I can't have a baby, I am only 17 I can't be having a baby. Plus we were careful, we were always safe and always used something, I mean I think we did I know there were a few times we didn't but that was forever ago, I mean I think it was._

"_I'm sorry…" she cries into my chest snapping me out of all my thinking, not sure why she is saying sorry it's not her fault, I was there too; she just didn't make a baby on her own. "I'm so sorry."_

"_Oh Pretty Girl don't be sorry it's not your fault." I tell her and tightening my grip around her and I feel her cry harder into me "Don't cry it's going to be ok…" I tell her pulling her off my chest to look at me, "It's going to be ok." I smile slowly moving my hand to her still flat belly and then I wonder how far along she is and how long until her stomach starts to show a baby bump, "It's our baby." I tell her and she nods, "We are going to have a baby." And for the first time since entering my room she smiles, a sad smile but a smile._

"_Yeah…" she whispers placing her hand on top of mine, "Our baby." She smiles and it's a real one and I can't help but kiss her._

"_I love you." I smile leaning my forehead against hers and giving her another kiss. "I love you and I love this baby."_

"_I love you too." She smiles and I wipe her tear before she wraps her arms around my neck holding on tight, "God I love you so much."_

_Flashback Over_

She wanted that baby so bad, I know she did. I know that's all she wanted all she ever wanted was a baby. One to show she could be a great mom, that she is better than her parents, then my father.I know she would have been so great. She was always good with kids; they always just seemed to love her. I couldn't believe Victoria did that to her but then again after living with Victoria even if it was just this short period of a time and if she was gone half of it with Dan off god knows where I am not surprised.

She is just a bitch.

* * *

I after what feels like a forever get back to my house and happy when I see Brooke's car in the driveway. It's getting late and starting to get dark and I am happy to know she is safe inside the house and not out upset and alone in the dark.

"Brooke?" I call tapping on her door and opening it to find her lying on her bed.

"Yeah…" she says and it kills me because of her voice I know she has been crying and probably just stopped before I got here.

"You ok?" I ask slowly walking over and sitting next to her on her bed and slowly and nervously placing my hand on her leg and thank everything that even though it was just a small touch, just placed on her leg she didn't jump our knock it away.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she asks and I just look down shaking my head because I know she is pushing me away again, she is not going to let me in.

"I don't know I just thought…" I trail off and she sits up on the bed and placing her hand on my leg making me nervous, which even surprised me.

"It's past right; I mean that's what we talked about. Everything is in the past and doesn't matter."

"Brooke…" I sigh but she just shakes her head at me getting off the bed, "We can talk about it."

"I am going to go take a shower." She tells me ignoring my offer and walking out of her room and into the bathroom. I sit there a few seconds shaking my head before just getting up and going into my room.

* * *

I lay here staring at the ceiling and thinking. I think I should have pushed her more to talk because I know she isn't ok. I know she is far from ok and that upsets me. But I know Brooke I know you don't push her I know that you shouldn't make her do something she doesn't want to do but she needs to talk about it. I called Sarah earlier and asked if she opened up to her about it. If she cried with her and got over it but Sarah said no, Sarah said she closed herself off about that and wouldn't tell anyone about it, tell them how she felt or what she was thinking. She said it was for the best, she was too young for a baby.

That's not true.

She wanted that baby more than anything. She wanted him or her and she wanted to be a mother but Victoria took it away from her. Brooke cried she didn't want to go, she cried and screamed but somehow, somehow I don't know how Victoria talked her into it, dragged her to the doctor's and made her do it.

It's late, it's really late and I am tired I am so tired. My body is drained from basketball today and from school and from everything but I can't sleep. I can't sleep because I heard her, when she left to take a shower I went by the bathroom and I heard her crying, she had the shower on and tried to stop herself but she couldn't she cried, she cried hard and it killed me and I want to make her ok, I need to make her ok.

Laying here I flip over on my side trying to sleep but then I see a crack of light come in my room from my hallway and I flip over to see the door close and I see a figure standing there, but I know who it is even in a pitch black room I know who it is.

"I think about it every day." She whispers and I hear her voice crack. "Do you think about it?"

"Brooke…" I whisper but she stays glued to the door leaning against it and not moving near me.

"Do you think about it?" she whispers again and I nod knowing she can't see me.

"All the time." I confess and I hear her let out a small sob but silencing it quickly by covering her hand over her mouth, "Brooke…" I sigh moving from my bed but I see her small hand go up to stop me.

"The first thing I think about when I wake up is that baby. I wonder if it would look like me or you. Would it have my dark hair or your gorgeous blue eyes." She says slowly moving from the door but not towards me just slowly pacing the room, "I wonder if it would have had my dimples or your smile and I hate myself for calling him or her an it because I don't know what it would have been." She says and I hear her voice slowly start to crack and I can all but see the tears starting to fall.

"I know, I wonder that too." I tell her and she moves where I can finally see her in the light coming from the moon and coming from my window and it kills me. Her eyes are puffy and red, she has her hair still wet from her shower and her whole body seems to be trembling and I just want to grab her and hold her but afraid if I do then she may close back up, shut me out again.

"She told me you would leave me." she whispers and I am confused to what she meant "She said that me having a baby was impossible. That sooner or later you would come to your senses and leave me alone with a baby. She said I would ruin your life and that there was no way a 17 year old boy would want a baby and a 17 year old boy sure as hell wouldn't want a baby with me." she says and I see her eyes filling with tears and I am just waiting for them to fall and I am also wanting to go kill Victoria right now because none of that is true, none of it was even close to being true. "She convinced me I would lose you." She says and the tears finally start to fall. "She said you would end up hating me. I didn't want you hating me." she whispers.

"Brooke…" I whisper as I sit up some on the bed and she runs over to me. I wasn't expecting it, but I don't push her away. She buries her face in my neck and shoulder and cries. She just lays there crying as I wrap my arms tight around her trying to hold in all my emotions.

"I didn't want to lose you." She confesses and sobs into my neck and I feel my shoulder covered in her warm tears but I don't mind I don't care just happy she is talking to me, letting me in. "I wanted that baby Luke I did." She cries.

"I know baby I know you did." I tell her tightening my grip and kissing the top of her head and she just keeps crying and it kills me because I want to stop them, I want to take the hurt away.

"But I didn't want to lose you. If I had to choose between you and the baby I picked you because I didn't want to lose you." and I want to say something, I want to say anything but I can't because I know if I open my mouth right now my voice will crack and if it cracks I myself may let out emotions that are building up inside me and I can't do that, I can't do that not in front of her.

"I loved you so much." She finally confesses and I close my eyes letting a small smile come across my lips so happy to hear her admit it. To hear her say it again even if it was past tense it still felt great, hurt some but felt great.

"I…I loved you too." I whisper kissing the side of her head and taking in the sweet smell of strawberries. The smell that still makes my body go nuts and right now in this moment I will confess, I will admit that I almost said love, not _loved_ but love but I stop myself. I had to because confessing that would be too much, it would ruin everything and right now her just lying in my arms is enough for me; well for tonight it's enough for me.

* * *

**A/N: I know this whole chapter was pretty much all Lucas's POV but the next will have Brooke's. It will have her take on everything that happened and what she is thinking about with Lucas. How he treated her and stuff. But also the update may not be as quick and I'm sorry but until then review and hope you all enjoyed it. :))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Brooke's POV**

Think about a time when you woke up and had the best sleep ever. Where your body is well rested and relaxed and when you wake up you don't dread getting up or your body isn't begging you to go back to sleep. Such a good night sleep you actually could spring out of bed and I don't know run. Well mine was last night. And would you like to know why that was?

Lucas.

For the first time in months I fell asleep with him holding me and woke up with him holding me. I don't know what happened but something happened last night and as I lay here, looking at him asleep next to me and having his arms tight around me I feel nervous, but only for the feelings I am feeling for him right now.

It always amazed me how when in bed alone I move so much. I flip and turn and roll around but last night I fell to sleep with my head on his chest and my body curled up to him and when I woke up I am still in that place. I still have my head on his chest and I still have his strong muscular arms around me and god I don't want him to wake up because then he won't be holding me anymore. But I know that the longer he holds me like this the more I just…I just want to kiss him.

His hair is messy and cute because it's the length I like, it's a little long but not one of those gross I have hair covering my eyes length just a good spike length that I find so cute. (A/N: Lucas looks like season 1 and Brooke looks like she did season 3). His body looks just as amazing as it normally does and as he lays here holding me and I am actually up close to it for the first time since I have been back, well for the first time when I wasn't toying with him, I can actually see he got bigger and I like that.

Yet the main thing that has my attention is his arm, on his arm up on his shoulder is that black ink that will be forever etched on his body is something that will always remind him of me.

_Flashback_

"_Brooke I am not getting a tattoo." Lucas complains about the millionth time since we started driving._

"_Please baby it will look so good I promise." I smile giving him that dimple smile that I know makes it hard to say no to._

"_I don't care I hate needles." He tells me for about the millionth time as we pulled into the parking lot and I know that with all the complaining he is going to get it done since he is already here, he sucks at telling me no._

"_But I will be there and hold your hand through the whole time." I tease and he just rolls his eyes, "Just think you will have your tattoo just like I have mine." I point out._ _"And everyone will see it and see how much you really love me."_

"_I don't need a tattoo for that, but even so nobody should be seeing your tattoo but me._" _He tells me and I know he is half joking but also serious since my tattoo you only really see when I am naked, well not naked just no pants on._

"_And no one will see it." I smile climbing into his lap wrapping my arms around his neck, "So please for me?" I pout sticking out my bottom lip and he leans forward kissing it "For you."_

_Flashback Over_

I thought he was such a good sport, he hated the needles part but after we went back to his house and I made it up to him and showed off my tattoo and he got over it pretty quick.

I slowly trace the symbol on his arm making him stir some so I quickly stop laying my head back on his chest and closing my eyes. I know he is awake now because I feel him run his hand under the back of my shirt and rubbing his hand slowly up and down my back, the small gesture is giving me chills all over and I snuggle closer to him and I know he thinks I am asleep. I know it because I feel him kiss the top of my head I feel myself wanting to smile but just bit the inside of my cheek to stop me.

"I missed you," he whispers and I just snuggle closer to him as he stops talking for a second. I know he is doing it to make sure I really am asleep so I just stay still as he starts talking again, "I wouldn't have left you, and even after I would have still been there." he tells me and I feel the tears forming in my eyes and I just squeeze them tighter together, "It was my fault. I always wanted you to know that. That's why I called even after it all happened I just needed to tell you it was all my fault, none of it was yours." And I know the phone call he is talking about, it was about a week after the party thing where he called me a slut and though when he called he was drunk I knew he was being honest.

_Flashback_

_I hear my phone going off and I know who it is before I even get to it because the ring tone Kelly Clarkson Cry is blasting through my room and every time I hear the song I think of him, so it fits it being my ring tone for him now._

_I know staring at my phone he isn't going to hang up, and I am starting to wonder why the hell he is calling me. Seeing his name flash across my screen I also start to wonder why I still haven't deleted his number yet, but then again even without his number saved in my phone I will still know it's him, and when I hear it hit the chorus._

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

_Cry_

_I decide to stop fighting and pick up, "Hello?" I speak into my phone trying to sound angry but I know I am failing._

"_Hey Pretty Girl…" I hear him slur into the phone and I smile at the nickname but then frown because I know he is probably at the sleezy bar down the road that we always go to drinking, probably alone. _

_Well I hope he is alone._

"_Lucas…" I start to say, start to ask why he is calling but he just interrupts me before I can._

"_I miss you…" he sighs into the phone and I have to stop myself for crying over him yet again, "God baby I miss you so much." He says and I can almost see him peeling the label on his beer, running his hands tiredly through his hair and probably avoiding the gaze of some blonde tramp checking him out across the bar, I can almost see it all but when he asks "Do you miss me?" I can't answer him._

"_Luke you are drunk…" I tell him and hear him let out a small dry laugh not at all happy with my answer._

"_That doesn't matter…" he sighs "Doesn't matter what happened last week, or the week before. Doesn't matter that I am sitting here drinking all that matters is that I miss you."_

"_Lucas what do you want me to say?" I ask falling down on my bed almost regretting answering the phone._

"_That you still love me. Because I love you." he tells me and I feel my breath catch in my throat never thinking I would hear him say that again, "Just say you love me." he is almost begging me but I can't I don't think I can tell him that because he hurt me so bad, I am still hurting so bad._

"_Lucas…I…" I pause biting my bottom lip and feeling the warm tears streaming slowly down my face. God why is he doing this to me again? We are over, we have been over and just when I think I am doing better he calls saying he loves me again. Does he know how long it took me to get the way his voice sounded when he said that to me out of my head? Now I have to do it all over again._

"_Baby please…" he pleads and I shake my head no and hanging up. I can't say it, I couldn't say it and with closing my phone I know that I probably lost any chance of being with Lucas now, but I couldn't, I just couldn't let myself be with him again because it just hurt too much._

_Flashback over_

I sometimes would regret hanging up that night but when he left I push that feeling to the back. I made myself believe it was right, that it was the right thing to do because I would have felt that pain then got back together with him to be happy a few months to feel that pain all over again.

"I thought about you all the time," he confesses and a part of me wishes he would tell me all this when he knows I am actually awake but guess I will take what I can get, "I still think about you all the time." he whispers kissing the top of my head and I start to stir some more wanting to be awake, wanting to talk to him.

I stretch my legs that are entangled with his and do a fake yawn opening my eyes to look at him with a small smile. He looks at me with a smile matching mine and truth is all I want to do is kiss him but I know I can't because it might ruin whatever we might be forming and whatever we are forming I am liking.

"Hi…" I whisper up at him.

"Hey…" he says back and we hold our gaze, hold our gaze a little too long until I slowly and sadly break it.

"I must look terrible." I comment realizing that I spent most of last night crying, so probably have tear stains down my face and red puffy eyes with a blotchy face. On top of that I didn't blow dry my hair last night so I bet my hair is a big puffy mess, nicely done Brooke great way to wake up in his arms.

"You look beautiful." He whispers brushing my hair behind my ear and stroking my cheek softly. Just his small comment I feel myself blush and I feel this feeling of heat go over my whole body by his touch and I curse my body for being so weak to him, but then smile kind of glad he still has that effect on me.

"I've missed you." I whisper to him and I know that sounds dumb. I mean I see him every day, he lives right next to me, hell down the hall from me but I missed him, god I have missed him so damn much. Last night proved that. The way we talked, the way he jumped up at the café to talk to me and try to calm me, I missed that and I still love the way he tries to relax me and worries about me.

"I've missed you too Pretty Girl." He tells me and I smile laying my head back on his chest. As we fall into a comfortable silence. I feel him run his hand up and down my back and its relaxing, almost relaxing I could drift back to sleep, but I don't because I want to lay here with him, awake with him holding me. I just let my finger trace small circles on his bare chest and did I tell you how amazing his body looks, because it does.

"Lucas…" I whisper breaking the silence and hear him let out a small laugh because he knows I was never one to stay quiet but I need to ask him something, "What is going on with us?" I ask not looking at him, not wanting to see his face in case this was just a onetime thing, us being nice to each other, because I am tired of fighting. I am tired of teasing and I just want to get along with him, even if it is just a friend thing I just want to get along.

"I…I don't know…" he tells me and least I should be happy he was honest.

"Me neither." I tell him truthfully, "I don't want to fight anymore." I tell him.

"Me neither." He says repeating my words from just a few seconds before. "Maybe we could…" he trails off and I can almost hear him thinking of what he wants us to be in his head, "Maybe we could just start all over." He suggests and I nod on his chest.

"Yeah, I would like that." I agree, "We are going to be late for school." I tell him noticing the clock on the night stand knowing that in less than 30 minutes classes start.

"Yeah I don't like first that much anyway." He tells me and I feel him bring both arms around me and holding on tight to me, and I like this feeling, I missed this feeling.

"Yeah me neither…" I laugh some and look up to see his eyes closed but him smiling, "I would much rather just lay here a little longer with you." I whisper biting my bottom lip not believing I actually told him that, but relaxing when he opens his eyes smiling at me and whispering, "Yeah me too."

* * *

**New chapter hope you all enjoy. I know it was shorter then I liked, I actually had another part to go with it but I really am not too sure if I should go with it or wait some. I thought maybe this would also just be a cute filler of them and their cuteness so please review :D**


	14. Authors NOte

**ATTENTION MY LOVES!**

**I HAVE SOME NEWS THAT ALL WRITERS HATE!!**

**MY COMPUTER HAS BROKEN!**

I know it is terrible and I seriously want to cry :( I mean I use my computer everyday and for the last week I have been not having one! Sadly I won't be getting it back for about another week possibly two!

Now as so sad that is I have some news I hope you all enjoy. Over the next two weeks while I wait I am writing. Like right now when my brother is off his computer and my sister isn't on my mom's I am writing. I even have a notebook so when an idea pops up I write it down when I have free time.

So that being said I going to make a promise that I am going to try so hard to stick to since you all deserve it and that is I will be updating when I get my computer back and everything typed ALL my stories.

I was actually almost done with my The Dangerous Games we Play chapter when the terrible thing took place! I am hoping since its not my hard drive that isn't messed up I don't lose anything but I again don't know! They said they would try but they can't make promises!

Now even though I get my computer (fingers crossed) back in two weeks I still need time to type it all and send it to my computer from my brothers. So… that again being said the list below are the stories I will be updating and writing for while I wait!

The Dangerous Games We Play

New Town, Same Heart

Small Lies Cause Big Problems

Addiction

Love, Lust, Lies

5 years, 3 months, 15 days

Life Goes On

I know that some of my stories aren't there and that is Best Friends Right? And Be that Way and sadly those maybe al little longer. Being as Be That Way is the sequel to my first love The Other Side of Life I want to make the ending of it really perfect! Give my Brucas what they deserve in the end. It is coming to an end so I want it to be something that doesn't disappoint.

Then Best Friends Right I am just plan stuck! If any of my readers have an suggestions on that one I am all ears and just PM and let me know!

Also the other stories that are on my profile but aren't listed are my sisters and since she is on spring break and has more access to my brother's computer while we are at work she will probably be updating them sometime this week. I really don't know so don't hold me to it!

So again I hope that you all look for my updates coming up and I hope you stick with me since I have been terrible with my updates far!

But look for them my loves.

Love much

Lexi


	15. Chapter 14

Brooke liked the familiar feeling she felt by walking down the hall with Lucas again. They arrived at school right in the middle of second and instead of going in like they should have Lucas suggested they skip and hang out in the gym. Lucas played some basketball while Brooke sat on the bleacher liking the again familiar feeling as she finished homework she didn't finish the night before.

"Well here you are." Lucas announced as they arrived at the door of Brooke's third kind of hating the idea of her not being there with him anymore until lunch.

"Here I am." Brooke repeated turning to look at him getting again the butterflies she normally gets by looking in those blue eyes, "Thank for everything Luke." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging.

Lucas just nodded holding her close and burying his face in her neck missing the feeling of holding her, the sweet smell of her hair and how her body just seemed to fit perfectly in his arms, "Brooke we are starting over right?"

"Yeah." She mumbled nervous why he was asking. Did he not want to start over? Did he not want to do everything all over and start from scratch? She hoped last night wasn't just a in the moment thing.

"It's just to me starting over means…" He trailed off pulling back from their hug to look at her.

"Means…means what?" She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Do you not want to start over? I mean do you not want-" yet her last line got caught off when she felt him push his lips against hers. It was gentle it was short, it was a kiss that felt like held so much meaning and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Wasn't sure how she felt to feel her heart do a back flip like that for him again.

"This is how we started last time." He whispered pulling out of their kiss him holding her chin in his thumb and index finger, "If we are starting over does it mean like this?" He asked running his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Is that what you want?" She asked grabbing onto the hem of his shirt pulling him closer, "Is that what you want us to do?"

"Yeah." He nodded slowly pressing his lips against hers again, "Yeah I think that's what I want; if it's what you want."

"I…I think that's what I want too." She agreed as her heart raced faster then she has ever felt. Made it feel like it was about to beat right out of chest.

"Ok." He nodded with a smile kissing her softly on last time, "Then I guess I will see you at lunch."

"Ok." She smiled as he let go of her and started walking backwards down the hall before turning the corner.

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

I sit here drumming my fingers on my desk waiting for the bell to ring. In less than five minutes I get to see Brooke again and I really can't wait. It honestly scares me the feelings inside of me are still there. After all this time they are still there and all I think is that maybe it's still there because what we share is real. What Brooke and I share is not just some high school thing but something real, something everyone hopes for.

Now I know I maybe over thinking, I maybe only thinking about what I want her to be feeling but I saw the look on her face, the look in her eyes that told me she felt it to. That it was still there.

God I don't know how I got by with not being with her for so long, I don't know how I spent the last months without her in my life. I don't know what we are doing, I don't know where we are going from this morning but I do know I want to get there. Whatever _there_ is.

Last night was a goodnight. It was like full of honesty, trust, almost rebuilding. Like it was the start of us all over again. I want to be us all over again.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

I'm a little nervous for lunch. I mean as I stand at my locker putting in my books my whole body is shaking and it's because I don't know what was said when I left yesterday. I don't know what all they know or what all they think of me and I hate to think that the people I have spent the last few weeks gaining a friendship with now judge me. Judge me on the decisions I made and like hate me or something.

"Do you know what's crazy?" I hear turning to see Rachel leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Umm…what?" I ask nervously running my hand through my hair and shutting my locker.

"That I just now found out that Heidi slept with Joel. Have you seen Joel? He like screams amazing sex. I would so have sex with him but now that the skank has I don't think I will." She shrugs and I just laugh shaking my head, she is nuts. "Also did I tell you that I failed my Calculus quiz?" She asks looping her arm through mine as we started walking to lunch, "Well I don't know but I did and its nuts because I am normally amazing in Calculus."

"Maybe you were distracted by sexy Joel." I tease and she pauses a second furrowing her brow as she thought.

"Yeah that was definitely it. He sits in front of me so that would explain it, that or I was totally hung over when I took it. I mean I think I was probably more drunk then hung over."

"Rach you are nuts." I shake my head laughing loving how this girl can just lighten any mood.

"I know." She nods as we get our lunch and sit down, "But Brooke…" she says turning to look at me running her hand through her red hair.

"Yeah." I put down my coke I just grabbed and look over at her.

"I'm not good with the whole talking thing. Normally when something happens I just send it on to Hales because I mean she is Haley. She is like mommy to the all of us, but…" She trails off fiddling with her fingers, "But know I'm here." She tells me and I nod slowly, "I mean if you ever just need to vent or scream or do anything just know I'm here."

"Thanks Rach." I smile pulling her into a quick hug, "You're a good friend." I smile wishing more people saw this side of this girl. Don't get me wrong even my first impression of the feisty red head was wow bitch, but once you get to know her, once you see this side of her you can't help but love her.

"Well I try." She winks pulling out of the hug and stealing some of my fries, "Now I really want to know what happened when Lukie came chasing after you because girl you are glowing like you did something insanely slutty last night." She kinks her eye brow at me with a smirk.

"I did nothing slutty last night." I shake my head and she just gives me a yeah right look, "I didn't! I swear! I mean yeah he held me and we talked and it was great and then again waking up in his arms this morning it was amazing but we didn't do _anything._"

"So you are telling me you had a comforting, very sexy Lucas Scott in his bed, in your arms and you did nothing!" She almost freaks at me, "Brooke you two have so much sexual tension being built between ya'll I am waiting for it to boil over so much he just takes you on this damn table!"

"He kissed me." I grin getting butterflies thinking about it. Still feeling my lips tingle with the feeling of his against mine.

"That's it?"

"Yeah that's it but it was I don't know enough. It was like just perfect for me." I shrug thinking that one simple kiss, well few kisses was enough for me, well for now.

"Mhmm…"

"What do you me 'Mhmm'?" I ask but she just shakes her head going, "Mhmm…" again then turning back to my fries.

"Hey Brookie." I hear turning to see one of my favorite people ever.

"Hey Natey." I smile at him as he kisses the top of my head sitting down in front of me holding Haley's hand the whole time.

"You doing ok?" He asks in his normal worried tone he gets when something like yesterday happens. Yesterdays break down was not my first and it also wasn't the first time Nathan has swooped in to help me. It was just only the first time I actually talked to Lucas about it, opened up to him about it.

"Yeah I'm ok." I give him a wink as I take a sip of my drink.

"Hey Brooke I missed you in 1st." Haley smiles that sweet mothering smile that makes anyone feel better.

"I know Hales I slept in. I'm sorry did I miss anything?"

"Nah nothing big. I copied notes for you." She winks at me as she starts to eat her food.

"Hey guys." I hear a smile already plastered on my face when a warm body sits down next to me, "Hey Brooke." He addresses just me placing his hand on my thigh giving me tingles.

"Hey Luke." I return the smile probably holding my gaze on him a little too long.

"Mhmm…" I hear snapping my head at Rachel making her once again 'Mhmm' noise and I guess I definitely held that gaze to long. However I just ignore her and we all start talking but I still am not forgetting the hand on my leg tracing circles on the inside of my thigh. I may not know what we are but I know that I don't want to lose what I am feeling.

* * *

**General POV**

Nathan has been sitting there quietly observing everything. Observing his friends and more importantly observing his brother and a certain brunette at the table. They haven't talked too much, his brother hasn't mentioned what happened when he went home to check on her but he isn't stupid.

He notices the looks they keep sharing; he sees the light back in his brother's eyes as Brooke talks to Rachel or Haley. She isn't even turned in his direction and he sees the dreamy look on his brother's face. He also notices how his brother's hand as been under the table this whole time and when he sees Brooke's hand go under he knows they are holding hands. He knows Brooke has always loved sitting and playing with his brother's hands. Why; he never knew but he knew she did and right now he knows she is.

"Shit." Nathan shook his head and everyone looks at him confuse, "its happening again isn't it?" He asked with his eyes bouncing between his brother and his friend.

"Nate…" Brooke let out a nervous laugh running her hand through her hair, "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" He laughed, "I'm talking about you and Luke. Ya'll are doing it again, it is happening again!"

"Nathan what are you talking about?" Lucas rolled his eyes dropping Brooke's hand and picking at some food on his plate. He wasn't like trying to keep them a secret or anything, whatever _them_ was but he didn't want his brother to give a freak out until at least him and Brooke knew what was going on.

"Don't Nathan me I see it. I was there last time and it's like last time all over again. The goofy smiles and secret looks, the fact Lucas's hand has not submerged from under the table until five seconds ago. Ya'll are ya'll again. Ya'll are doing that whole _teasing_ thing ya'll do." he said using air quotes on teasing.

"No we aren't." Lucas rolled his eyes yet again.

"You think way too much Natey." Brooke said with her innocent smile as she grabs a few fries off Lucas's plate making him roll his eye yet again.

"Cheery you do have your own you know."

"I know Broody but Rachel ate like all of mine and your always taste better than mine." She shrugged grabbing another and smirking at him as she pops it in her mouth.

"Oh my god here it goes." Nathan threw his hands in the air.

"Here what goes?" Lucas and Brooke asked together with a laugh.

"_Broody, Cheery._ That is you're teasing names. Then in like a week it will be back to Boyfriend and Pretty Girl. That is what you two do." He reminded them hoping, not hoping more praying to everything they know what they are doing and it doesn't end bad, it doesn't end like it did last time.

"Brooke." They all hear a sneaky voice behind to see Felix.

"Oh umm… hey Felix." Brooke greeted scratching her eyebrow a little nervous. She knew Lucas hated this guy and she knew that she had a little thing going with him but all it was really was more to get at Lucas. That did make her feel a little guilty.

"What you doing tonight?" He asked adjusting his book bag strap.

"Not you." Lucas mumbled into his drink getting a chuckle from his brother and a glare from the girl next to him. Yet he didn't care Felix was annoying and Felix was always talking to Brooke and that right there he didn't like. So when he felt Brooke knock her leg into his he just shrugged dropping his hand onto her knee.

"Well I wasn't asking you and I think Brooke is a big girl who can talk for herself." Felix spatted back.

"Oh she is a big girl who can talk for herself but I was just saving her the uncomfortable feelings I know she will feel by telling you no." Lucas shrugged as he ran his hand up Brooke's leg.

"You know Scott your cockiness is really getting to be too much. Do you just assume every girl out there wants you?"

"No, well I mean I can't help they do but I know for a fact Brooke's doesn't want to date you. I know Brooke pretty well, probably better than anyone at this table or hell school so yes I know Brooke is going to say no."

"Lucas…" Brooke growled a little hating when he did that. Yes he knew her better than anyone here, and yes he was right she didn't want to go out with Felix but he could let her speak for herself. She didn't need him jumping in to take care of her. Ok maybe she liked him jumping in to care for her but he was she knows only doing it because he was jealous. Just like back home.

"Yes?" He said turning to look at her with a look that one would seem was all innocent but Lucas Brooke knew was far from innocent.

"Stop." She ordered and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Ok fine, Brooke would you like to go out with Felix?"

"Yes."

"You hear that Felix she said…Wait what?" He snapped spinning to look at her, "You are not going out with him!"

"Why?" Brooke asked crossing her arms over her chest with a smug look.

"Because…because your not!" Lucas stumbled over his words thinking that was a good enough answer.

"Really? That doesn't seem like a good enough reason." Brooke shrugged.

"Here they go." Nathan leaned back in his chair ready to see the start of craziness those two seem to turn their relationship in.

"I don't care if it's not a good enough reason." Lucas growled annoyed Brooke was being like that, "That only…that reason…damn it Brooke you're not going."

"She is so freaking good." Rachel laughed at how Brooke seemed to be the only person she knew to make Lucas stutter confused.

"Tell me why I'm not going?" Brooke asked leaning in close to him and Lucas growled at the softness her face turned into, "Why can't I go out with someone?"

"Because _I _don't want you too." He growled out a little hating when he realized she was just trying to prove a point, when she just wanted to get him to admit something.

"I'm sorry Felix." Brooke looked up satisfied with Lucas's answer, "You're really sweet but I can't right now."

"Whatever Brooke. Good luck with Scott here; all he does is screw and run. You are just another name on the long list he has made." Felix scoffed spinning around and walking away.

"Well I'm already on that list." Brooke mumbled turning in her chair, "Should I let him know that or just leave it?"

"Just leave it." Lucas said turning her to look at him, "You know I hate when you do that."

"You know I hate when you talk for me." She said matching his tone as she took his face in her hands leaning real close, "What you doing tonight Broody?"

"You?" He raised an eyebrow with a sly smirk.

"You wish." She crinkled her nose at him making the cutest face he has ever seen, "If we are starting like last time it took you _months_ to get to do that."

"Months?" He pouted.

"Months." She repeated and his pout got worse, "But you do remember," she threw her hair back over her shoulder as she leaned in close, "Remember all the things we did in those months?" She asked nibbling on his ear and sliding her hand up his leg making him groan a little.

"I definitely remember." He smirked, "Want to skip gym?"

"No." Brooke laughed leaning into kiss him.

"Tell me this isn't what they do all the time?" Haley asked watching her two friends making stupid over each other and she was pretty sure Lucas's tongue was going to choke Brooke at how far he must have it shoved down her throat.

"Oh yeah." Nathan shook his head laughing, "They do this _all _the time."

* * *

**So do you love me? I hope so. I am so happy to have my computer back and look I have updated three of my stories and my others should be following soon. Please review you loves for this story and my others!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Brooke's POV**

I'm bored. Like super bored and Lucas is downstairs with his friends playing video games and what not as I sit her staring at my ceiling. I tried calling Haley to hang out but she is working until 3 and Rachel is taking the long weekend out of town with family, then Peyton is helping watch Jenny. I would call Nate to hang out but he is downstairs with Lucas and I don't want to play video games with boys. So instead I am laying here bored.

I need to make more friends.

"Hmm…" I hum standing up looking out my window. I could go for a swim but I swim all the time and after awhile the perks of a swimming pool lose the coolness when you use it every day. Yet I could have a little fun if I wanted too. Not in the swimming pool but in my bikini of course.

Ok now I am going to have some fun.

**Lucas's POV**

"Hell yes!" Tim his hand up finally scoring; we have been playing for ever and he just now scored. I mean I could ruin his happy moment by telling him he needs to score 22 points in the next minute and a half but I won't. We will let Tim has his moment.

"So Luke what is going on with you and Brooke?" Nathan finally asks and I have been waiting for it. The last week we have been getting back into our normal thing and I know Nathan is worried. I maybe his brother but he does not want me hurting her again.

"I don't know man I think we are just figuring it out as we go." I shrug keeping my eyes on the screen taking Tim's pass.

"Damn it Luke."

"Sorry man." I laugh as I go down shooting a three and making it.

"You know Felix is still trying to get her right?" Dean, Rachel's on and off again boyfriend says. I have known Dean for about a year now and he is a cool guy. He is completely crazy over Rachel and though she is equally crazy over him they don't really date. It's weird really, the hook up for a few weeks, they stop, he talks to someone else they get into a big blow out and a week passes and starts all over again. I think it's one of those Rachel is freaked by commitment thing but I get that.

"Yeah but I'm not too worried. I know my Brooke." I tell him honestly knowing even when her and I weren't really talking to each other and fighting Felix would be her last choose in guys. He is not at all her type.

"You sure; because you know how Felix is." Mouth reminds me, "When he wants something he goes for it and he wants Brooke."

"Well he isn't going to get her." I growl a little not at my friend just because it bothers me. I don't like thinking about someone going after Brooke. I mean yeah back home I had guys all stupid over her but none tried anything because she was mine, everyone knew it and no one dared yet Felix is different. Felix doesn't give two shits about who I am, what me and Brooke are or anything and probably because he wants to get back at me for Anna. We didn't date or anything, I mean not really but she I know had a thing for me and we went on like a few dates if you can call them that but it lead to nothing. I didn't mean to lead her on, I honestly thought I could develop feelings for her but it never happened. Now we are cool, she doesn't hold any bad blood against me but Felix does, blames me for making her cry, hurting her and I don't think the guy will ever get over it.

"Well man just watch out." Skills chimes in falling on the couch from getting him a drink, "Because Brooke is fine as hell." He says making us all laugh.

"Yeah I know." I agree knowing how good looking my girl is.

"Broody?" and speak of the devil.

"Yeah?" I call keeping my eyes fixed on the screen trying to run time out on the clock.

"Can you help me with something?" I hear her ask.

"Umm…just a second babe, I got like 20 seconds left." I tell her running the ball down the court.

"26 seconds." Nathan corrects as we all focus on the game.

"Come on Luke he is making a comeback." Mouth informs me tossing a glance up seeing Tim is now down by 10. How did that happen? How did I get so caught up in my Brooke thinking to realize he was catching up?

"Damn it!" I curse when I take a shoot and Tim takes it.

"Yes!" He cheers as he moves down the court for the score.

"Well I mean I can get Natey to help." She says her voice being all sweet and innocent, way too innocent.

"Ok baby that's fine." I click the A button fast trying to slap the ball out of Tim's guy's hand.

"Foul!" Skills calls leaning in his chair watching.

"Nope they didn't call it." Dean says and I let out a long breath, I can't lose to Tim. That he would never let down.

"Natey?" Brooke's voice comes back into the room.

"Huh?" He says clearly like the rest of us not paying attention to the girl behind us. Now don't think I don't pay attention to her because I do. Brooke probably gets most my attention even when she doesn't want it but right now we are in important game, and I am a guy and guys love video games. Don't ask me why we just do.

"Can you help me please since you aren't playing?"

"Sure Brookie what you need my he-" And I hear Nathan's voice trail off as he turns around.

"Damn." Skills says and I look around the room seeing all my friends staring behind me with jaws dropped; even Tim loses his attention on the game dropping his control when he looks up.

"What are ya'll-" I turn around on the couch seeing what they are all looking at. There in the middle of the room is my Brooke is a way to small bikini almost falling out of the top of the small red material and the even smaller material that covers her ass. I'm pretty sure her ass isn't even covered if she turns around and if it was just me and her in the room I wouldn't care but right now all my friends, possibly even brother is having some dirty thoughts about my Pretty Girl.

"I need you to tie this." She says all innocently walking over to the couch her hips swaying side to side almost hypnotizing, "I keep trying to but I can't get it tight enough because I have to hold onto the front otherwise it just falls off."

"And that would be terrible." Skills says his eyes wide on her almost drooling over her.

"I know right." She giggled as she stepped over Tim's legs; who was leaning against the couch to get to Nathan.

"Tim!" I smack him in the back of the head knowing what he is thinking. I can see it written all over the virgin boy's face.

"Sorry." He mumbles but still looks right at her ass.

"Natey you are the best." She smiled as he tied the string on her back and I know right now my brother is repeating Haley's name over and over again in his head. Don't get me wrong he is so committed to Hales but again he is a guy with a half naked girl in front of him.

"Broody you won." Brooke points at the screen but I just sit still staring at her hearing the buzzer on the game. This isn't fair, her game isn't fair. She knows I have been going nuts wanting her but she won't let me. She has been holding all the cards and it drives me nuts how she can control sex. If she doesn't want it she doesn't have it and when she wants it she knows like a lost puppy begging at her feet I will be there never once thinking no. Her half naked in front of me is not helping the want right now.

"Can I play next game?" Brooke asks.

"Aren't you going to swim?" I ask knowing I don't want her dressed like that with all my friends around gawking at her.

"I was but since the game just ended I can wait one game. I mean if ya'll don't mind?" She questions and I just narrow my eyes on her knowing the little game she is playing.

"Oh we definitely don't mind." Mouth says quickly and Brooke giggles ruffling his hair. I know Brooke thinks Mouth is cute, like I wouldn't say she has a crush on him but she has like this weird thing for him that even he doesn't know about. I think it's more of a brotherly thing, yet a brotherly thing that if she was not with me and drunk she would make out with him. Hell I'm pretty sure sober she would but yeah I don't get it but I mean its whatever.

"Well Nate and Dean have next game so why don't you go swim and then when you're done get something warmer to wear since you will complain about being cold and you can play a game." I suggest trying to make it sound I was more concerned about her getting cold when in reality I really want her out of this room.

"Oh no it's ok." She shrugs walking over and falling down into my lap, "I'll just wait until they are done."

"Cool." Tim smiles big at her and she giggles more.

"Yeah." I mumble wrapping my arm around her, "Cool."

**Brooke's POV**

Boys are so easy.

**General POV**

"Whatcha thinking about?" Brooke asked as she sat in Lucas's lap running her finger up and down his jaw line. She knows he got a little put off by her outfit when he pulled a blanket over her keeping at least her lower half covered.

"What do you think?" He turned his head looking at her, almost glaring at her.

"About your game this week?" She giggled and his glare became harder making her giggle more, "I just wanted to hang out with you and the guys." She nodded her head towards the boys who were playing a game all kind of calmed down by her outfit. Yeah every now and then she caught Tim looking at her but he was about it now.

"Yeah that's what you wanted." He mumbled taking his hand running it up the inside of her leg.

"Lucas stop." Her heat raced as he slowly moved back and forth, "Come on quit." She squirmed swallowing hard as her body got tingles.

"Two can play this game baby girl." He smirked turning his head kissing along her neck up under her ear as his hand trailed higher his thumb grazing over the small material making her body shake.

"Lucas…" She whimpered in his ear as he let his thumb go back over her, "They're right there." She whispered lifting her eyes up to see the guys playing the game but still near her. Yeah Lucas and her had moved to a chair so Dean could take the couch and play but they were still right there, they could still if she let out something to loud hear her.

"And you have a blanket." He reminded her biting her neck a little, "Let's see how quiet you can be." he smirked running his finger along the tight material of her red bottoms itching to slide his hand right under them.

"Ok." Brooke jumped up all flustered as the blanket fell off her, "I think I may go lay down some." She lied as everyone gave her a weird look and Lucas laughed in the chair behind her, "You all have fun." She moved out of the room fast. "I hate you Lucas Scott!" They heard as Brooke stomped up the stairs, "I don't even like you a little!" They heard as the door slammed and Lucas laughed harder.

"Is she ok?" Dean asked tossing a glance to where Brooke just all but ran out.

"Yeah." Nathan rolled his eyes as his brother kept laughing, "She is fine."

"So I'll call you later about getting together at the River Court." Nathan said as he and his friends walk towards the door, "I think Hales is about to get off work so we are probably going to hang out before heading over there."

"Alright man just let me know." Lucas agreed as he said his goodbyes to his friends.

"Bye Brookie." Nathan waved as made her way down the stairs now completely covered.

"Bye Natey." She gave a small wave as he turned walking out and Lucas closed the door behind him. Lucas leaned up against the door looking at the girl on the stairs.

"Penelope." He stated looking at her with a serious face.

"Eugene." She said back matching his tone crossing her arms over his chest as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. They stood there, eyes locked, face expression the same and neither dared to move. That was until Lucas's face turned into a smirk and Brooke knew that look.

"Lucas no!" Brooke squealed as she took off out of the room and he chased her, "Stop, stop, stop!"

"No, no, no." He mocked as they stood in the kitchen her on one side of the island him on the other, "You were being mean and you are going to get it!" He said and she just laughs, "I mean look what you did to poor Mouth. He has a crush on you and you're walking around half naked."

"Aww Mouth likes me?" She grinned like that is the cutest thing she has ever heard.

"Yes but nothing it going to happen with it!" He jumped around grabbing onto her wrist yet she yanked away before he could bring her close.

"No!" She laughed taking off up the stairs down the hall.

"I'm going to get you Pretty Girl!" Lucas called grabbing the banister as he spun around to the stairs taking off after her. He wasn't really mad, just screwing with her. He actually thought it was kind of funny all his friends going stupid over her.

"Lucas please, please I'm sorry." She apologized as they stood in her room knowing that as soon as he got her he was going to tickle her. She hated being tickled, well didn't hate it but really who actually likes it.

"Brooke…" he said calmly as he walked across her room climbing up on her bed.

"I don't want to get tickled." She said taking a slow step towards her bed, "And you were mean to me too." She reminded him and he started to smile again, "You know I hate when you tease me."

"Oh I wasn't teasing. I was completely ready to-"

"Better stop right there Broody." She slammed her hand over his mouth, "You know if you say it you got to do it."

"Hmm…" He raised his eye brow at her biting the palm of her hand making her yank it back, "I'm ok with that." He smirked placing his hand on her hips pulling her close.

"Even if you don't get nothing in return?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow at him with a sneaky smile.

"I don't get anything?" He frowned a little as she slowly shook her head from side to side, "Not even-"

"Nope." She cut him off knowing what he wanted her to do, "Not even that."

"But I like that." He pouted making her smile.

"I know you do."

"Well that's not fair." He pouted falling back on his back crossing his arms over his chest, "Here I was trying to be nice and you aren't going to give me anything in return."

"Aww Broody I'm sorry." She faked frown crawling up so she was straddling his waist, "I'm not trying to be mean." She whispered leaning down kissing against his neck.

"Well then I don't know what you are doing if you're not trying to be mean to me."

"It's just…" She pulled off his neck running her hands up under his shirt, "You know how I get. If we do that then I see a half naked you and if I see a half naked you I will really want to feel you again." She confessed leaning down kissing the other side of his neck, "And we can't have that happened right now."

"Why?" He pouted and she again pulled back to look at him.

"Because I'm not ready." She whispered almost embarrassed keeping her eyes locked on where her finger was tracing his lips, "Please don't be mad, I'm just…I'm not ready to be with you like that again."

"I'm not mad." He gave a small smile, "I understand." He promised pulling her down giving her a small kiss. He really did understand, kind of like why she waited all that time back when they started to date. She wasn't ready to just sleeping with him because of the fear that was all he wanted, that was all he was after with her when in reality it wasn't, it wasn't even close. Yet if she wanted to wait again he would wait, he would wait as long as she wanted because he knew she needed to trust him first; he understood that, "When you're ready I'm ready." He whispered with his forehead against hers.

"I know." She whispered back knowing he would never push her, he never pushed her when they first started dating wasn't surprised now.

"I just want you to trust me again. I _need _you to trust me again." He said brushing her hair back.

"I know. I'm getting there." She told him honestly and even if it hurt he nodded understanding, "I'll let you know when I do."

"Ok." He whispered with a sad smile, "That's all I can ask for." He shrugged and she nodded leaning back down and kissing him. He loved kissing her; he could kiss her all day every day and never tire of it. She was honestly the only girl he ever _really _kissed like this. Yes of course he has kissed plenty of girls but Brooke was different, the way they kissed was different. Even if he couldn't explain it he could feel it.

"But…" She pulled back with a grin he knew all too well, "Just because we don't do that doesn't mean we can't make out right?" She asked making him laugh.

"No," He flipped them over so he was lying on top of her, "because making out with you is just so much fun." He said making her giggle. He couldn't help but smile looking into those hazel eyes that just seemed to see all of him, know him better then he knew himself and for a second, a split second he swore he saw the look of love she had given him so many times before. He almost prayed for that look to be there.

Brooke smiled up at him running her hands through his hair before slowly pulling him down and hooking his lips back against hers. She wished she could explain the feeling that shot threw her when she kissed him. The tingles that raced over her body and the chills that ran down her spine but she couldn't. She couldn't ever explain why kissing Lucas Scott was so different, felt so much better than the guys she has kissed from her past but it did.

Lucas always loved when she smiled in their kiss, when she smiled it always made him smile even if it made him feel like a dork for do it. His hand ran up her side bunching her shirt some so he was feeling bare skin and hers held onto his face pulling him closer if possible, his tongue danced with hers.

"Brooklyn." They heard a knock at the door as Lucas flew off Brooke landing hard on the ground beside her bed.

"Why do you knock if you just enter before I respond?" Brooke growled running her hand through her hair hoping her mother didn't notice one her being all flustered and two Lucas laying on the ground by the bed.

"Because it's my house." Her mother said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually its Dan's and what are you doing here anyway? I thought you two were on some little get away?" Brooke asked annoyed her mom was in her room and also for interrupting her and Lucas. She was really getting into kissing him.

"Well we came back early." Victoria said brushing her hair back, "And Dan was looking for Lucas. We are going out to dinner tonight and you both need to get ready. So…"

"So?" Brooke looked at her not getting why her mother just trailed off looking at her.

"Where is Lucas?" She asked annoyed.

"How would I know where he is?" Brooke asked almost nervous, "Try his room, that where he normally is."

"Fine." Victoria huffed spinning on her heels, "Be ready by 8."

"Sure whatever." She mumbled waving her hand at her, "Door!" She yelled when her mom walked out without shutting it, "Or don't that's cool too." She growled climbing off her bed slamming the door.

"I got to get to my room." Lucas jumped up from his bed moving towards the window, "She finds out I'm in here we are screwed."

"Extremely." Brooke agreed knowing their parents' finding out was the worst case scenario ever, "We are definitely going to have to be more careful."

"I agree." Lucas nodded, "Ok I'll see you in a few." He said as he threw his legs out the window climbing on the roof.

"Ok." Brooke smiled leaning out the window as he leaned in giving her a kiss.

"Ok. I got to go." He pulled away but Brooke grabbed onto his face pulling him back, "I'm going to get in trouble." He mumbled against her lips knowing that if Victoria found him on the roof making out with Brooke he would be dead.

"I know." She smirked wrapping her arms around his neck as she slowly started to pull him back in the room.

"No, no stop. That is not fair." He pulled back making her giggle, "You're trouble Brooke Davis."

"Only a little." She smiled as he started moving back towards his window.

"Yeah only a little." He laughed opening his window tossing on more look at her before climbing in and shutting his window not a moment too soon as Victoria walked in.

"Dinner 8 be ready. Your father and I want it to be like a real family." Victoria stated before walking back out before he could answer shutting the door.

"Well ok." He mumbled looking back through his window at where he saw Brooke talking on the phone with a huge smile which made him smile. He was in trouble, he knew it because he was positive he still loved her and loving Brooke Davis scared him. It petrified him and just like last time he was falling all over again.

* * *

**Review**


	17. Chapter 16

**General POV**

"Asshole! All you are is a completely dick!" Brooke yells as she storms past her table of friends at lunch.

"And you are being a complete bitch for no reason!" Lucas follows close behind, "Just stop bitching for two seconds and talk damn it!" He grabs her arm yanking her to look at him.

"Should we do something?" Peyton whispers over to the group not sure if someone should stop the yelling of the couple in front of them. She may not know Brooke to well but she has gotten to know her over the last few weeks and she has yet to see her this mad. She has also have yet to see Lucas completely enraged like he is right now.

"Nope." Nathan answers simply as he reads over his math practice exam.

"I don't want to talk to you Lucas! You have not changed! You are still just a cheating asshole who checks out anything around and wants to just do the closet girl in a short damn skirt!" She yells right in his face seeing the rage fly all over him.

"Guys this looks bad, you sure we should do nothing?" Haley asks because to her this level of fighting should be separated. Two people with looks Brooke and Lucas are sharing should definitely not be in each other's face.

"No." Nathan repeats grabbing a few fries from his tray and taking a bite.

"I wasn't checking her out! She asked if I knew what where the damn gym was and oh look I know where it is!" Lucas yells not believing she just threw the whole cheating thing in his face. He thought they were working past that but no they apparently have not.

"Hales is this right?" Nathan asks pointing to an answer and she just raises her brow at him, "What is it wrong?"

"God you're dumb." Haley rolls her eyes turning her attention back to the couple making a scene.

"She knew where the damn gym was Lucas! She isn't new, nor stupid she just wanted to talk to you!" Brooke spins back around stomping away from him.

"That is not my fault!" He yells as he starts following her.

"This looks bad guys." Rachel walks over sitting down at the table noticing Lucas and Brooke arguing in the corner, "I do believe the new couple is about to become the old one quick."

"No they aren't." Nathan shakes his head knowing this little thing oh to well, "This is just Brooke and Lucas. I told you they fight all the time."

"But this bad?" Jake asks looking at them in the corner, "They seem livid."

"Because they are. They both get super jealous and both are way too stubborn and they will fight so you just have to get use to it." Nathan shrugs looking up at his friends who are still giving him a questionable look, "Ok fine…." He drops his pencil leaning on the table, "Let me guess they are back by the wall? Where people can see but at the same time not at all caring how loud they get?"

"Asshole!"

"Yup." Peyton nods.

"Now has Brooke pushed Lucas yet?" He asks still having to look at them, yet knowing how everything was going.

"No…" Haley shakes her head looking over her boyfriend's head at them, "Wait yeah she just pushed him."

"Damn she just slapped the hell out of him." Rachel says as Nathan starts laughing.

"Well then they are almost done." He chuckles, "The slap always comes right before a very intent look of staring. Like it's a scary stare down where you think they might be plotting the death of the other one."

"Umm…I think that is happening now." Haley says wondering if they are going to kill each other because that is way too much fighting to be just getting over it. She isn't so sure her boyfriend is right this time.

"Then the count down." Nathan looks up with his hands laced through one another as they rested on the table, "Five, four, three, Brooke smiles, two, Luke smiles, and one."

"Damn are ya'll seeing Brooke and Luke?" Dean slides down next to Rachel, "I swear they are having sex against that wall."

"Told ya." Nathan laughs looking over his shoulder to see Brooke and Lucas just like he thought going at it, Lucas having Brooke shoved against the wall with his tongue shoved down her throat, "It's what they do…you will get use to it." He chuckles grabbing his pencil and finishing up his math.

* * *

"Mmm…" Brooke moans in Lucas's mouth as he runs his hands down her sides, slipping into her back pockets, "Luke…" She giggles when he gives her a squeeze, "I'm sorry." She mumbles into his lips as he lifts her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist.

"No baby I'm sorry I shouldn't have talked to her. You were right I won't do it again." He promises kissing down her jaw line, latching his lips onto her neck.

"I'm not right…" She gasps, "I'm just worried…Mmm Luke." She moans digging her nails into the back of his scalp.

"Why?" He kisses along her neck and back to her lips giving them one last kiss before pulling back, "I'm not into anyone else Brooke I swear. You're all I want Pretty Girl." He brushes her hair out of her face, his thumb running over her swollen lips, "I still-"

"Luke wait…" She pushes her finger to his lips to stop him, "I don't think I am ready to hear that again. Not right now anyway."

"Ok…" He holds back his frown leaning in kissing her, "I won't say it right now." He promises against her lips understanding her reasons but still having problems ignoring the pain in his heart that she wasn't ready for him to admit that, that sadly she still doesn't trusting him.

"But that's not why I am worried." She confessed pulling out of their kiss to look at him.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Dinner last night." She shrugs swallowing the lump building in her throat, "I want to be with you Lucas. I just got you back and I'm scared that they are going to push us apart again. I'm scared once again my mom is going to cause me to lose you."

"No she's not." He promises letting his thumb stroke her jaw, "Listen Pretty Girl that isn't going to happen. I don't care what Dan and Victoria decided you and I are going to be just fine. I don't care two shits what they are doing in that little fucked up heads of theirs because it's not going to mess us up."

"How can you be so sure? Because everything in me is so petrified it is going to happen."

"I am not losing you again." He stressed each word holding her face in his hands, "I do not care what they do because I just got you back, I finally have you here with me again right in my arms and I am not going to let them take you away again."

"Ok." She nods wrapping her arms so tight around his neck she is sure he might not be at all able to breathe, "I trust you." She kisses his neck, "I do."

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

"_Don't be childish Brooklyn; you had to know this was going to happen. It is what I want, it is what Dan wants and soon it will be what you and Lucas want."_

"Brooke!" Rachel throws her hand in front of the spaced out brunette's face.

"What?" Brooke shook her head of her thoughts turning to look at her friend finding the entire cheerleading squad staring at her.

"Well we are in the middle of a cheer and you are just staring off into space." Rachel places her hands on her hips staring at me, "I mean its good thing Peyton didn't just throw Theresa up because of look you wouldn't have caught her." She informs me and I try not to laugh at the fact I wouldn't mind that. I don't like Theresa, she wants my Lucas and that is not going to happen.

"I'm sorry." I apologize pulling my hair up into a ponytail just to drop it, "My mind is just going crazy today and I just…"

"It's alright Brooke." Haley smiles rubbing my back, "We all have our off days."

My day is more than off. I want to blurt out but I can't. I can't yell that right now I am freaking out because my mother is a complete bitch, or that the man I live with is just as bad or the fact I live down the hall from a boy I am still completely buts over. That every time I see him I just want to almost jump him but I can't because in that home when they are there I have to go back to treating him like I don't care. Like he means absolutely nothing to me when in reality he means everything.

"Well she seems to always be a little off." Theresa comments crossing her arms over her chest whispering something to Abby next to her, "Luke…" She calls and I turn seeing the guys run out from the locker room.

"Hey Theresa." He offers a smile that I know he isn't completely into walking over to me, "Hey baby…" He smiles placing his finger under my chin, lifting it to kiss me, "I have not seen you since lunch." He frowns wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I know I had class and then study hall, then I had all this homework I had to finish in the library before practice and…"

"Brooke it's ok." He laughs kissing me to stop my rambling, "I was just kidding; I knew you were busy."

"Yeah." I sigh big looking off for a second as I think, "You know what we should do tonight?" I turn to look at him.

"What should we do tonight?" He asks looking down at me.

"Let's go to dinner, or the beach or I don't know something, just me and you no one else." I suggest, "Please Luke…it's just us and we haven't done anything just us in forever and I just want to be with just you tonight. No Dan, or Victoria just you."

"Pretty Girl what is going with you?"

"I just want to spend the night with my boyfriend." I frown, picking at a loose string hoping he will say yes. I just want a few more moments of normalness before it gets weird, "What?" I question when I look back up seeing him smiling at me, "Luke why you smiling at me like that?"

"Did you hear what you just said?" He questions and I still completely confused, "You called me boyfriend again." He tells me and I can't help but feel the smile forming on my lips.

"Well it was a slip up…" I mumble, looking back to focus on the loose string, "I mean that is unless you don't want it to be a slip up." I slowly mumble out before slowly drifting my eyes up to meet his.

"I don't want it to be a slip up." He smiles, "I want to be your boyfriend again." He brushes my hair back making me smile even bigger.

"Good." I grin, "Cause' starting now you are my boyfriend again, Boyfriend."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you call me that Pretty Girl." He leans down pushing his lips against mine and of course I let him deepen it.

"Scott!" "Davis!" We both hear Whitey call him and Rachel call me.

"Ugh!" Lucas groans pulling out of our kiss tossing a glance over his shoulder at his coach, "We will finish this later." He grins a sneaky smile, "And we will go out tonight, do whatever you want as long as it is not shopping." He tells me seriously.

"Ok promise. No shopping."

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

She is a liar, I love her but she is nothing but a liar because though she promised here I am walking around town going from one shop to another. Yet least this isn't the mall. I can't handle the mall.

"Luke lets go in here." She tugs my hand to the small lingerie shop, now I know I said I hate shopping but I do not hate watching Brooke try on skimpy tight outfits; that is if only I get to see her in them.

"Ok but I am picking out what you wear." I inform her as she giggles ok and we walk in. The place is covered with, lace, colors and all shapes and sizes and when I see some of the girls in here shopping I can't help but think how lucky I am. I see the jealous looks guys give me as Brooke holds my hand going through each rack, hoping that they were the ones the gorgeous brunette was buying things to wear for but they aren't and sucks for them.

"Ok come on I want to try some things on." Brooke drags me to one of the dressing rooms, "Not sit right here Boyfriend." She tells me as I take a seat in a chair in the small room and she walks behind a curtain. I curse that I was so caught up in the fact my girl was hottier then everyone else's that I didn't even pay attention to what my Brooke grabbed so I have no idea what she is about to step out in, "Ok." I hear her say the small curtain opening as Brooke slides one leg out, a leg that is about a mile long and then steps out.

"Wow." My mouth drops and I pray to everything I am not drooling like an idiot. I haven't seen Brooke dressed like this in a long time and her doing a little spin for me does not help the feeling inside of me to take her right here.

"You like Broody?" She giggles doing a little spin for me and I get a great view of her black laced covered bottom and the cleavage the black lace bra with purple trim shows is too much for me. Now I don't know anything about bras, I don't know what material some are, why some are padded different than others or why some hook in the back and front. I don't understand why anything is the way it is and I don't choose to know. There is just one thing I need to know and that is how to snap it off. But all that being so I must admit and feel guilty and slightly bad for all the other girls in my past but no girl and I repeat none have ever looked as good in such little material as Brooke Davis.

"Very, very much." I admit as she sways her way over to me, lifting herself up in my lap.

"I think I should get it." Her whispers seductively in my ear as she starts to nibble on my lobe, "Then I can wear it for you tonight?" She wiggles her hips kissing against my neck and I can't help but feel the tightness grow in my pants.

"Brooke…" I warn a little as her fingers start to trail down my chest.

"You want me Broody?" She whispers in my ear, "You can have me if you want me."

"There is never a time I don't want you Brooke." I admit swallowing hard knowing I have to control myself because I know this game. Brooke has played it before where she gets me completely turned on just to walk off leaving me alone and embarrassed walking out of the place, my pants feeling three sizes tighter then when I walked in.

"I want you too." She pulls the strap on her shoulder and I dip my head down kissing it, running the kisses up her neck, "Luke…" She moans and my name has never sounded any better.

"Let's go home." I beg against her sweet skin just wanting to get her home so it is just her and I and I can do what I have been wanting to do to her since she walked back into my life all that time back.

"No…" She breathes out heavy takes my face in her hands kissing me. Her tongue begging to enter my mouth. I nibble her bottom lip, suck it a little before allowing her tongue to slip in my mouth playing with my tongue like it has so many times before. She tasted how she always does, sweet, with the small hint of mango from the lip gloss she always wears, her touch feels the same as her hands run down my body tugging on the hem of my shirt and the way her body feels against mine feels almost like she has never left.

I don't know how I feel about our first time together again being in a dressing room, it's not like this is our actual first time or anything and it's not like we haven't done it in a dressing room before. It's just to me when we are in the dressing room I can't pleasure her as much as I want to. I can take my time running kisses over every part of her and I can't make her beg for me before I enter her.

But Brooke is in her mood she gets in. It's the one where she doesn't care if we are locked in a janitors closet or at the nicest hotel in Tree Hill, she wants me, she wants to feel me and I don't know how much I want to fight her off, I mean I know I want to but I do know my body is completely against it.

"Wait…wait...wait…" I pull away from her when her hand dips in the front of my jeans.

"What?" She asks and I swear I almost exploded when I felt her fingers slowly graze over me.

"Let's not do this here." I say and curse when my body gives the opposite responds to what my mouth is saying.

"But I want too." She pouts flicking her fingers over me again, "And I think something else wants to also." She smirks and when she goes to take me fully in her hand I have to pull her hand out knowing I won't be able to stop her if she starts that, "Broody…" She pouts even more.

"Baby I want you alright. I want you more than anything but this is our first time together since we have broken up and I want it to be right. I don't want it to be in a dressing room." I tell her, "I want to take my time with you." I say brushing her hair back so I can get a look at her perfect porcelain face.

"Mmm…Ok." She jumps up from my lap but I grab her hand yanking her back over to kiss her one last time, "I'll change and we can head out." She smiles before walking to the dressing room making sure to toss me a sneaky glance over her shoulder before disappearing behind the curtain.

"I know, I know ok." I mumble tossing a glance at the lower part of me that I know is more than pissed at me, "I hate myself too."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated many of my stories lately but life has been crazy and I will try to update the others soon. It's just as you all no life gets in the way.**

**But please review :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**No this isn't your imagination this is a real update! From me! hehe**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

"You know what I think?" Brooke looks down at me, sliding her hands up my naked chest.

"What you think Pretty Girl?" I hold back a yawn looking up at her smiling face. It's late, probably closed to four so I guess you could look to it as early but I just know I'm exhausted. However it's hard to get alone time with Brooke when we are home, yes school is easy and while Dan's at work and Victoria is off doing whatever she does during the day we have some time but normally once practice is over as soon as we return home Victoria quickly arrives home after about an hour.

So now most nights I wake to find Brooke climbing through my bedroom window and in bed with me. Not that I mind, I greatly enjoy having Brooke Davis in my bed, just sucks I haven't slept more than a few hours for about a week now.

"If I close my eyes real tight," she locks her lids shut. "I can imagine us back home, on that spot on the beach we use to go to," she gets a look of content thinking about it. That one spot surrounded by large rocks sectioning off part of the beach that is so peaceful and so relaxing and a place we have spent many, many nights together. "And it's just us," she opens her eyes, exhaustion weighing over her. "And my mom isn't in bed with your dad," she says the last part and my body cringes.

"Completely ruined the image baby girl," I shake my head and she lets out a small giggle, leaning down and giving me a kiss.

"I'm sorry," she smiles, resting her forehead against mine. "I've missed you Luke, and I feel like we are becoming us again."

"That's because we are," I push her hair back, loving the feeling of having her with me again.

"I'm scared," she confesses, something flickering in her eyes that makes me worry, I don't want that there.

"You're not going to get hurt again," I promise; her slowly nodding. "This time will be different. We will be honest with each other and we won't let other people get into our relationship again. This time it's just us," I tell her and she nods, both knowing we let way too many people give their opinions on us last time, let them fill us with stupid thoughts and dumb doubts that really put a huge wedge between us.

"Just us this time," she bites her bottom lip leaning down to kiss me. "Mmm…" she lets out a content sigh against my lips making me relax. Slowly flipping her over on her back, gripping onto just above her knee, rocking my hips into hers and hearing a noise I never thought I would hear escape her again. Applying more pressure against her mouth and her kissing me in a way that only means one thing, one thing I'm very happy to comply with, if I know she is sure. We've been flirting with it for awhile now, but timing hasn't been right and it seems even if she makes a joke about it as soon as we are in that position she finds a reason to stop it.

Pulling away from the kiss to catch a breath, I look down at her watching every reaction in her as she stares back up at me.

"Are you sure?" I look down at her and she slowly nods. "We have to be _really_ quiet," I tell her and she nods knowing that. There is no way in hell anyone could hear us, if that happened we would be completely screwed and I'm sure I would lose her again.

"Is the door locked?" she questions and I nod, a new formed habit I do just in case she sneaks in and we fall asleep. Yeah I get greeted by a banging on the door in the morning from Dan but I really learned to tune him out. "Ok," she nervously slips out from under me and standing up by the bed. Doing a small tug on the band that was holding her hair up and it tumbling down her shoulders as she turns back around to look at me; running her hands through it a few times to tame it around her face. "Do I look ok?" she nervously chews her bottom lip in such an innocent way I can't help but smile a little.

"You look gorgeous," I give a gentle smile, looking at her.

"That's good," she slowly moves towards my desk where a few candles were placed, Brooke putting them there last weekend saying it made the room smell better and not so boy like. I tried to explain it was a boys room but knew it was pointless, she did the same thing back home to my room and hell even Nathan's was littered with candles everywhere. Watching her pick up the lighter on my desk, seeing her make a mental note in her to question why I have one, she flicks the little black object until a flame lights the black candle sending an aroma through the room as she goes and does the other.

"Ok…" she worries on that lip more looking at me, taking the bottom of her tank top and slowly bringing it over her head, pausing a moment before dropping her pajama pants in a pool at her feet. She looks so nervous before me and I honestly love it. It reminds me of the first time we ever slept together; even both knowing it wasn't our first time there was something so _innocent_ about it. Very much like tonight.

"Come here…" I reach out for her hand, feeling it shake as it slides into mine. Bringing her over and lifting her slowly into my lap, leaning down and kissing me, giving a sweet gentle kiss before pulling back and resting her forehead against mine.

"I…" she swallows hard, brushing her hand across my cheek. "I want to be honest with you about something. It's something I've wanted to tell you for awhile now."

"Anything, you can tell me anything Pretty Girl," I push her hair back, the chocolate locks tangling around my fingers and she nods. "Talk to me…"

"Umm…" tears appear in her eyes and my heart races with what's wrong with her. "When I found out about you and Britney it really hurt," her voice cracks.

"Brooke I-"

"No wait," she holds her hand to my mouth silencing me. "Just let me finish," she asks and I nod letting her continue. "I had loved you so much, I really felt like a part of me had died because I didn't have you. It was like I couldn't breathe," she blinks and a tear drops across my hand. "You had hurt me so bad and I wanted you to feel what I felt and Jason…"

"Pretty Girl…" I shake my head knowing where this is going. "It's ok, anything that happened is ok. It was my fault, all of it was," I bring my hands to cup her cheeks; hating the pain I put through the girl I _still_ do love so much.

"I didn't do it…" she whispers and I look at her confused. "I planned on it, I wanted to because I want to hurt you but I couldn't. I never slept with him."

"Oh Pretty Girl," I lean up kissing her, a sudden feeling of relief washing through me. I didn't care if she had, well I cared but I didn't hate her or blame her for it. However knowing it didn't happen god it felt good, made me hate him more for spreading lies about it but it does feel good.

"There's more," she pulls back to look at me.

"What?"

"I couldn't go through with Jason because after all this time I finally realized what sex was. It wasn't just an act, it was a moment between two people who feel something for and when you realize that the feeling of being with that person is amazing. And knowing that, knowing what it felt like to not have sex but _make love_," she tells me and a gleam of a smile crosses my face. "I didn't want to be doing it if it wasn't that. I _couldn't _do it."

"What do you mean Brooke? Did he do something to you?" anger rises in me but her head shakes quickly.

"I realized I couldn't even get turned on if it wasn't someone I loved or at least really cared about. So I just…I haven't done it," she shrugs and my eyes widen a little shocked.

"Brooke…"

"Lucas I've only been in love once my whole life," she says as if I don't already know. "And since then I haven't been with anyone else," she confesses and a smile crosses me. "Lucas the last person I've ever been with was you and I just… I just wanted you to know that."

"God Brooke…" my fingers grip onto her hair and bring her down to kiss me, feeling so many things in me at ones, so many _good _things. "I love you," I blurt out before I can stop myself. "God baby girl I love you so much. I've never stopped…"

"I love you too," she sighs a sigh of content before breaking out into a smile. "God Lucas…" her hands frame my face looking at me. "Don't ever leave me again ok?"

"I won't," I roll her over to rest under me. "I won't ever leave you again. Anywhere I go you're coming with me," I run my fingers across her cheek and she lets out a small laugh.

"Lucas…" she plays with my hair looking at me. "I want you to make love to me," she says and I smile. "I want to feel the way again. Please make me feel that way again."

"I'll always make you feel that way Brooke," I pull my sheet up over our bodies as I lay on top of her. "If you let me, I will make you feel that way again forever."

"I will," she lifts up kissing me. "I want that."

* * *

It almost feels like a dream as I lay here with Lucas. I feel if I blink even just once he won't be here anymore and that scares me. I love him, god I'm so in love with him that it still scares me and I can't see a life without him in it anymore. But the best thing is he loves me too.

My body has been going insane with the things he has been doing with his mouth and hands, them exploring me and my body all over again and I've been doing the same. After all this time it still even amazes me how he knows every spot that sends me over the edge, it honestly makes me love him all over again.

"Lucas…" my hands grab onto his face and yanking him up towards me, his mouth slamming hard into mine. Not being able to take this anymore, I need him, I need to _feel _him. "Please…" I beg in our kiss as one of his hands rest by my side as he holds himself up, feeling his lower body grazing over mine, making me moan. His free hand sliding behind my back, his head pulling back locking eyes on mine, lifting my back as he knocks the clip undone. Pulling the bra off me and tossing it to the side, his eyes running all over me before reaching back to my eyes.

"God you're perfect," he whispered leaning down to kiss me.

"Luke…" I smile cupping his cheeks, relaxing in the kiss I'm sharing with this boy. His body relaxing between my legs, them spreading just a bit farther apart as he drops himself on me. "Uhh…" I arch into him a little when I feel him slip inside of me, pausing about halfway before pushing in me the rest. The feeling of feeling him taking over my whole body in that slow moment; my body suddenly recalling all the ways he has made me feel in the past.

"You ok?" he pushes himself up on his hand to look at me.

"Yeah," I breath out heavy, my eyes slamming shut when he pulls back, almost completely withdrawing from me before thrusting back, causing another moan to escape from me. Rolling his hips I dig my nails into his back as his head drops down to kiss my neck. His hand running down my body and grabbing onto my thigh, wrapping my leg around him his movement a steady rhythm, every thrust making a new noise escape my mouth.

"Uh…" I moan when in the smoothest moment I've ever experienced he rolls himself on his back and bringing me on top of him. His sheet tightening around our two bodies and his fingers sliding through my hair and bringing me to kiss him, his tongue sliding over my lips and his teeth nipping at my bottom one before I welcome the warm object it stroking it along mine making me moan again. Planting my hand on his chest my nails dig into his skin releasing a hiss from his lips as I lift myself and slam myself back on him. The feeling building up inside me with every hit.

"Mmm…" I hum against his mouth, Lucas lifting himself up to sitting up, his arms sliding around my small frame and helping me move. Trailing that mouth I've been bragging about along my neck and nipping at the skin on my neck, finding my pulse point and biting down I'm sure feeling it race as I throw my head back. "Lucas…" I wrap my arm around his neck, lifting myself faster and faster against him, enjoying the noises he makes each time I slide back over him.

"God…" he growls, flipping me over on my back, suddenly pumping faster and harder into me, bringing me faster and closer to my edge. Rolling my hips under him feeling him bury himself more into me and hitting the same point _over and over_ again. My heart races about out of my damn chest as he brings me over that edge.

"Lucas!" I moan, my whole body seeming to almost fly off the bed as he thrust into me a few more times reaching his peak and biting down on my shoulder letting out a low moan into the skin, the wave rushing through both our bodies as my toes curl under and every nerve ending in me seems to tingle. Panting heavily his body doesn't collapse on top of me like I've experienced in the past.

His large hand framing my face as he kisses me. It's not rough or hungry; they are just sweet, _gentle_kisses that seem to make all of this just that much better.

"I…" he breathes in deep to control his breathing."I almost forgot how damn good you were at that," he smirks and I let out a small giggle, wrapping my arms around his neck, rolling us back over, the sheet tightening around our bodies as I rest on top of him. "And how amazing you feel," he informs me and I blush giving him a few more pecks.

"Mmm…" I hum in our kiss, pulling back to look at him, resting my head against his. "I love you…" I whisper ones again just loving the way it sounds.

"I love you too," he kisses me and my whole body gets this feeling. "Is you door locked?" he pulls back to ask and I nod, having locked it before sneaking across the roof over here. "Good…" he searches the floor beside the bed and lifting his hand up revealing his shirt he wore earlier.

"What's this?" I look at his confused.

"Something you to sleep in," he lifts from the bed, walking over and blowing out the candles I lit earlier. "I've spent way too many nights going to sleep and not waking up with you beside me," he pulls on his boxers and falls back on his bed.

"I just thought it was always safer to sneak back in my room before morning," I admit knowing after he would fall asleep I would normally end up back in my bed so we wouldn't get in trouble.

"And it is," he circles his arms around my waist. "But I want to wake in the morning with you next to me. I want to hold you all night and if I wake with the sudden urge for more love making I want you here."

"You want to hold me all night?" I smile always loving that part of being with him. I always felt so safe being in his arms, like nothing bad could happen if he was holding me.

"And tomorrow night and the night after that and the one after that," he rests beside me. "I'm not going to wake up anymore without Brooke."

"And if our parents find out?"

"Fuck'em," he answers without even thinking. "I lost you ones and no one is ever going to take you from me again," he looks the most serious I think I've ever see him and I smile.

"Ok," I agree. "Us against everyone," I giggle a little.

"That's what we do best," he taps my chin leaning in for a kiss. My life suddenly feeling like it might be on the track back to perfect.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
